


Strawberries and Harmonies

by baeconandeggs, daydreamwonderwall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwonderwall/pseuds/daydreamwonderwall
Summary: Fate-or is it, really? -has gotten childhood friends Baekhyun and Chanyeol meet again. Could Chanyeol make his little prince like strawberriesand himagain? Could Baekhyun avoid his heart from beating unnecessarily faster around the giant slash self-proclaimed knight?





	Strawberries and Harmonies

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 457  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** For the lovely fellow shipper who wrote the prompt, I hope I didn’t disappoint! And for you who’s reading this, please do enjoy (though there may be cliché scenes here and there)! Let’s keep on supporting our supreme breakfast couple and the rest of our beloved nine boys! Fighting! :D

_It’s 1am. Looking at the many glow-in-the-dark stars at the ceiling after a fourth round of video gaming, two boys just can’t seem to sleep. Instead, they decide to argue on who really won ‘til they grew tired of the subject, leaving it by laughing it off (but not without Baekhyun whispering “you still owe me strawberries, Yeol.”, a minute later)._

_“Fine, but you’d have to sing me a song first.”, the other argues back. The smaller one puffs his cheeks and mumbles a “Fine.”, turning his head towards the glow-in-the-dark-stars-lit ceiling._

_It’s 3am. They were lying on the pup’s bed, facing each other like most nights._

_“Will you promise me something, Puppy Baek?”, a 15-year old lanky boy asks a smaller 13-year old Baekhyun._

_“Hmm, it depends, Yoda-Yeol. But I won't if you keep calling me that!”, he replies, scrunching his nose, making the taller’s description fit him perfectly._

_Chanyeol chuckles. “Okay, okay.” He pauses. “Just… promise me you won't let others make you sad or hurt, for, like, ever, alright?”_

_Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “Tch. You don't need to tell me that, you dumbo! I'll never get hurt cause.. cause you'll always be my knight to protect me from those bullies.”, the smaller replies proudly._

_“Besides, you keep on forgetting that I’ll have a black belt in Hapkido soon enough.”_

_Chanyeol smiles thoughtfully then moves further up the bed ‘til his back leaned on the headboard, “Ah yes, thine little prince shall never be laid on by even a single fly as long as thy knight is here.”, he bows his head and offers his hand to the other._

_Baekhyun laughs in delight, accepting the taller’s hand to move himself, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder, the latter covering themselves with the blanket. He convinces himself it's only because he likes hearing the other’s deep voice- that in no way matches those of a normal 15 year-old’s._

_He grew fond of it, anyway._

_And Chanyeol’s warmth helps me have nice dreams, the drowsy pup assures himself as he slowly falls asleep._

_It’s a quarter to 7am. Little Baekhyun wishes this isn’t true. A loyal knight would never leave a prince like this._

_Discovering the little basket of strawberries on his bedside table, he realizes it is._

…

 

At apartment 0437, the incessant knocking of the door wakes Baekhyun up from his awkward facedown position on the couch. He wipes his face for possible drool and fluffs his hair. It's only half past the semester and he's already had just three hours sleep a day. _Ugh_. Why did he choose to major in Economics again? The graphs and theories haunt him even in his dreams. He likes the analyzing stuff, though.

_Hm, good enough._

“Yah. Go sleep in your room.”, holding a spatula, his doe-eyed flatmate, Kyungsoo orders. “I'll get this. Apparently, Jongdae's expecting someone- his partner for a project at work or something.”

Baekhyun nods groggily, turning to see some drool on the pillow. Flushing red, he rushes to hide it from Kyungsoo's view, god knows what profanities his motherly roommate would throw at him. Again.

Kyungsoo opens the door, and after going wide-eyed- wider than his usual large orbs anyway-he quickly closes the door, annoyance already showing on his face.

 _Well that definitely wasn't Jongdae’s project partner_ , Baekhyun muses.

“Forget I did that.”, his flatmate says. “Ugh, what have I done to deserve this.”

“Soo-yah, could you please open the door? I need to ask you something!”, Jongin, their new neighbor two apartments away, shouts as if he wasn’t within hearing of at least five other rooms. He doesn’t really care, the _halmeoni_ next door loves him anyway. He knocks on the door for a minute more.

“Go away, Im Jong-un!”, Kyungsoo replies.

Not sure if Baekhyun heard it right, Jongin exclaims something like, “It's Kim Jong-IN, Soo... maybe I should give you something with my name on it!”

-to which Kyungsoo shouts “Go away!”

Their neighbor sighs in defeat, “I’ll come back later, then!”. Cue the sound of dragging footsteps fading away.

Baekhyun’s been seriously impressed with that kid’s- _Jong-un? Jongin?_ \- audacity to approach his stubborn flatmate, much more try to make the other notice him, too. He himself was friends with Kyungsoo mostly because of them being childhood friends- the latter isn’t that keen on making new friends, really. He's not exactly sure what the pouty-looking bear saw in Kyungsoo, besides his awesome cooking, but he hasn’t really tasted that yet. Who falls in love with someone who threatens you with an eggbeater just because you unknowingly surprised him to death with rice cakes on the first day you moved in?

“In my defense, he just barged in our flat without knocking. He was clearly at fault- that creepy idiot.” Kyungsoo would argue.

“Come on, Kyungie, the door was open so he thought there was a thief that got in. And he did knock, or so he says. Besides, he's _your_ idiot now.” Jongdae deadpans, wagging his eyebrows.

Jongdae wasn't allowed to have dinner that night.

Since he didn't have the right to sleep in the middle of the day, because apparently college students really didn't, Baekhyun decides to get his daily dose of caffeine for support.

Yawning for the nth time, _make that a big one,_ he thinks.

…

 

Humming happily with his iced latte (with three shots of chocolate syrup- don't judge him)- Baekhyun makes his way to the cafe's exit, flipping his dark brown bangs out of his vision. Sipping on his drink, the hint of chocolate reminds him of sweets sneaked in the darkness of the night, muffled laughter and eyes full of mirth.

Before he snaps out of it, he doesn't notice the guy hurrying towards his direction and--

-there goes his liquid salvation for the floor to appreciate.

“I am so, so sorry! I wasn’t looking and-“, the stranger stops.

“Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?”

The smaller raises his head, seeing the one face he never thought he’d see again in this life.

“Ch-chanyeol…”, his voice a little shaky.

Chanyeol nods his head gleefully, like he didn't just suddenly walk out from Baekhyun's life years ago.

“You remember me! Still small I see.", the boy smirks.

Baekhyun stands up, sulking, “I am not! You're just so damn tall…giant yoda.”, he whispers the last part.

As he walks away, his childhood friend holds his arm, seeming oddly desperate, he starts, “Hey, hey, Baek, you can’t just leave like that.”

“What did you say?”, the smaller turns around, blank-faced and completely unamused.

 _Yeah like you gave me that chance ages ago,_ the smaller thinks. _But he’ll think I care about what he did, which I do not! Hell, no!,_ his mind argues.

“U-uh…Right! I still need to buy you a new cup of coffee.”, Chanyeol hastily reasons out.

“Fine.”, Baekhyun frowns, folding his arms. “Since you suggested it, I get the biggest size.”

The taller only smiles at that, elf-ish ears twitching a bit, doing a silly curtsy before turning around to go to the counter.

Baekhyun’s inner-argument on his life decisions leading to this ill coincidence- he could never call this fate, after all- keeps him occupied until Chanyeol gets back, holding a tray with two cups of coffee.

Chanyeol gives him the taller one. “I ordered yours with chocolate syrup, guessing you still like sweets.”, cue that little smile again.

“Uh, yeah, thanks…”, the smaller sips, suppressing a smile. He eyes the delicious-looking strawberry tart Chanyeol placed in front of him. “I don't remember you liking sweet stuff though.”, he looks at the other.

His childhood friend pushes the plate towards him, “No, it's for you. Figured I kinda ruined your day. What can't strawberries not fix, right?”, Chanyeol explains, smiling like he thought of the most brilliant idea known to mankind.

_The playful greeting. The sweet coffee. Now the strawberry tart. This is too much in one day._

Baekhyun stands up and grabs his coffee, surprising the other with his abrupt actions.

“Uhm, I gotta go. I need to do, uh, college stuff. Thanks for the strawberry tart, but I don’t like strawberries… anymore.”

He sees surprise and- _is that disappointment?_ \- in the other’s eyes. He decides to ignore it.

As he turns to leave, Chanyeol grabs his arm again.

“You’ve got to stop doing that, Chanyeol. You could just speak you know.”, the smaller warns.

“Oh, okay, sorry.”, the other lets go, Baekhyun’s mind oddly focusing on the loss of heat. “Can I get your number, Baek- I mean, Baekhyun? So, just, I’d know what you don’t like or still like now. If you’d like to catch up, too...?”, Chanyeol says with hopeful eyes.

One look at those warm eyes takes him back to murmured laughs, crinkling eyes, and starry skies.

And all he could say was-

-“Okay”.

And think- _Why now?_

...

 

Baekhyun sits at his favorite corner of the coffee shop a week later, now drinking his coffee while sitting down; what the giant and his flailing limbs could do to spill it a second time around, he can’t say.

After fate played with him weeks back, when he decided he’d play as well by accepting Chanyeol’s company and replying to his messages since then. He’s surprised they still get along easily.

 _As if he never left_ , a voice in his head tells him.

He shakes his head at that.

An even bigger surprise came when he found the giant again that afternoon in his own flat. Apparently Chanyeol was the work partner of Jongdae’s they were expecting. Although he did hide from the taller’s view before he could be seen, quietly running to his room- he needed to start writing his term paper, anyway.

A text from Chanyeol days later, asking if they could meet again, with goofy emojis and all, led to today.

But because Baekhyun can’t trust his own- should he say boring?- stories to make their second meeting any less awkward, he invited his friend-and apparently Chanyeol's, too, to crack a joke or two, or even annoy the taller- anything to break the ice, really.

As he hears the door opening along with a familiar boisterous laugh, he turns around, relieved that Jongdae arrived on time for once.

“Dae-dae!”, he waves a hand, his- now longer- bangs swishing. “Baekhyuuun, there you are!”, Jongdae grins.

Only once the other got closer did he notice Kyungsoo grumbling behind him.

“Kyungja? Why are you here?”, Baekhyun asks.

“Yeah, Jongdae, why am _I_ here?”, Kyungsoo throws the question to Jongdae, glaring at him.

“Oh come on, Kyung! You need to meet Baekkie’s childhood friend who he’d “rather not be alone with ‘cause we’re still awkward”. He might be fake! or a criminal! Or hot! Or a hot criminal!”, the other explains, his cat-like eyes filled with enthusiasm.

Baekhyun looks at his flatmates amusedly, his anxiety subsiding, wondering for the nth time why they got along despite having different personalities.

Deciding on what to get, Kyungsoo goes to order for all of them. When he comes face to face with the cashier, his already-wide eyes grew even more.

“What in the hell are _you_ doing here?”, he asks.

 _I am_ so _gonna kill Jongdae._

“K-kyungsoo-ssi! G-good morning!”, Jongin gapes at him. He seems genuinely surprised, too.

 _That can’t be right,_ the smaller thinks.

“U-uhm, I work here.”, he adds.

Kyungsoo ignores his answer, then proceeds to order.

The taller serves their coffees with a hesitant smile, internally pouting after the other only gives a mumbled thanks.

However, his smile goes right back, albeit wider than before, when _his_ Kyungsoo adds a whispered “Jongin.” before turning around to speed walk to their table.

The smaller’s cheeks slightly turned red, but he would never admit that- not even in his grave.

“Did. You. Not. Know. About. This.”, Kyungsoo gritting his teeth, glaring at Jongdae.

The other merely shrugged his shoulders, now immune to the other’s scary side, his permanent smirk getting wider.

“Nope”, Jongdae replies. “Besides, Jonginnie doesn’t need any help, seeing how you got so flustered back there”, he teasingly adds.

Baekhyun laughs, the two high five-ing, but paused once Kyungsoo threatens them with “I’m never cooking for your hungry asses again if you won’t stop.”

They continued laughing at the empty threat, making Baekhyun not notice Chanyeol’s presence until Jongdae calls him to come join them.

“Yo Chanyurr, what a coincidence! How’d you end up here? Come sit! I need your help with the next song.”, Jongdae fervently tugs the taller’s arm to sit him down on the vacant seat beside Baekhyun.

 _Song?_ , Baekhyun wonders. He hadn’t really asked Chanyeol what he had to do with Jongdae’s job of being a song writer.

“Oh yeah, sure, but…”,the giant starts, rubbing his nape. “I’m kinda taking a break right now…with Baekhyun.”, he smiles at him, and Baekhyun’s insides shouldn’t really be affected by that.

He coughs a bit. “Uh, yeah, Dae, Kyungja, this is Chanyeol, my childhood friend I told you about. Chanyeol this is Kyungsoo and Jongdae, my flatmates.”

Kyungsoo only nods at Chanyeol, scanning him from head to toe.

“Wait wait wait. So Chanyeol’s that friend you’d rather-“

Baekhyun quickly covers Jongdae’s blabbering mouth, “I-I’d rather introduce to you than keep to myself ‘cause I think you’ll get along well! But I think I don’t need to do that anymore, since you two are well-acquainted already. Small world, huh?!”, he smiles at the taller’s inquiring eyes, almost stumbling over his words because Chanyeol just _had_ to smile back so brightly.

He lets go of Jongdae once he makes sure the other gets what he’s trying _not_ to say, the prankster only raising one eyebrow at Baekhyun before looking at his co-worker slash bestfriend’s old friend again.

“Fine. Wasn’t that important anyway.”, he starts. “What’s important though is that you, Chanyurr, need to up your game to get Baekkie. Unless you want to end up like that upset bear at the counter ruining his chances with my dear Kyungie.”

Jongdae points to the sulking barista looking longingly at Kyungsoo. With Jongin’s height, the cookie jar on top of the sweet goods stall can’t really hide him.

Both of his flatmates glare at him. 

_I so regret taking him here_.

“Ignore him, Chanyeol, you know how little sanity he has”, Baekhyun says, his heart hammering in his chest, god knows why.

He grabs the closest drink to him- and coughs, grimacing, he realizes: u _gh strawberry-flavored._

“Oops! That's my drink, Baekkie. Which makes me wonder, why _do_ you hate strawberries anyway?”, Jongdae says while patting his back.

“People don’t have to have a reason to not like something, Dae.”, he replies, avoiding Chanyeol’s disbelieving stare.

After a little small talk, Chanyeol reveals he’s actually a composer and songwriter where Jongdae also works. “But because we often work together, he's mostly the first one.” Jongdae says. “‘Cause basically when we do, I'd be the lyricist, we both add the tunes, then he checks the arrangement, harmonies and other stuff. But did you know, Baekkie,”, he grins.

“Our Chanyeollie’s constantly writing songs, whenever he thinks no one’s looking. In fact, he just started a new one! Now that I think about it, I believe he started right when he came over the other da-Yah!”, he exclaims, mischievous expression etched on his features even as the giant pushes him off his chair.

“Oooh, somebody’s getting inspired.”, Baekhyun adds in, giggling a little.

Chanyeol’s ears redden. “Yah, don’t just say want you want to say, Dae. Say anything more and you won't get that intern’s number from me.”, he warns.

Jongdae’s smirk vanishes at that. He starts whining instead. “You don’t mean that, Chan-chan! It took me ages to even know his name.”, he adds, pouting.

“Yeah, by sneaking into human resources to look at his file. Seriously, Jongdae, you keep screaming embarrassing things in public when you’re with me but you can’t even say a proper ‘hello’ or ‘hi’ to Minseok.”

Kyungsoo looks like he doesn’t really care (like most times).

Baekhyun, however, keeps that in mind- not for blackmailing purposes, of course.

“O-kay, Mr. Park. Let’s forget about that.” Jongdae hums, as if planning something.

“Wanna do something fun?”, the playful songwriter says once Kyungsoo excuses himself to the washroom. Judging by their friend’s expression, it means the kind of ‘fun’ only he knows.

Before either of the two could reply, Jongdae spills his remaining frappe on the table then hollers, “Jongin-ah! I’m so sorry to bother but could you please clean this up? We really need to go now!”.

Jongin notices then nods at them, “Got it!”, smiling in understanding.

Jongdae grabs Baekhyun and Chanyeol by their shoulders then pushes them forward.

“Now, we run!”, he says.

The two remain confused until they were outside, realizing his plan when they saw Kyungsoo hurriedly walking to help the barista clean up, the latter avoiding his gaze. Jongin seems pleased though, no matter how much he tries to hide it, judging by the way he’s looking at the table like he just won the lottery by wiping it.

“Knew Mama Kyungie couldn’t help it”, the prankster victoriously looks on.

Baekhyun just shakes his head, already used to being dragged by Jongdae at random times. He actually wants to help Jongin with his dilemma, too- he really can't keep on accepting free shots of syrup for his coffee without repaying the other in return. _Jongin seems perfect for Kyungja, too._

He sneaks a glance at Chanyeol- who was already looking at him with a familiar expression. But before he could figure out when he last saw that look, it’s gone.

The giant turns to their mischievous friend, teasing him on how he could set him and Minseok up that way, too.

The other just shrugs, “Nah, I don’t have that much luck. I don’t even see him that much- hell, _you_ don’t see him that much, Chan-chan, and you’re supposed to be kind of his mentor and like, show him around.” He sighs. “Why’s he so hardworking, anyway?”, he adds, dreamily.

“He learned the ropes within a day, Dae. He hardly needed me ever since.”, Chanyeol replies.

“Well, he can certainly learn _my_ ropes and even tie m-"

“That's enough. _”_ Chanyeol and Baekhyun chorused, shaking their heads at his silliness.

After a few minutes of mindless walking, Jongdae’s eyes widen as they pass the bookstore.

He suddenly halts as he sees their intern busily scanning through the bookshelves.

“It seems my calling has finally come. My destiny awaits! See ya, guys!”, he winks, giddily walking away.

Baekhyun internally panics. He doesn't know what to feel with the thought of being alone with the taller. He dragged Jongdae to come with to avoid this exact situation. _Ugh_.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, seems perfectly calm. Baekhyun always thought he could read him like his favorite book, the giant never failing to put his heart on his sleeves, making him loved by all.

 _Why is he so relaxed?_ _Well,_ _because it’s been years, silly. He wasn't the one who felt so empty when you parted ways,_ his mind reasons out.

_He wasn’t the one who felt surprised, betrayed, desperate, and bitter for months, even years._

_He didn’t grew hating the things he once loved because they reminded him of his childhood._

_He wasn’t the one left behind._

“I-“

“Baek-“

“You first.”, the smaller said.

“Wait here.” Chanyeol rushed to the nearby convenience store, leaving Baekhyun baffled. He looks at his surroundings while waiting for the giant, the warm night setting in.

Something from the corner of his eye moved. _Oh,_ he realizes they’ve been here almost a thousand times before. Just a little to his left was the neighborhood swingset, now rugged and nowhere useful, where Chanyeol first called him-

“Little prince.” Baekhyun jolts out of his thoughts when he feels something cold held against his cheek.

“Strawberry milk?”, the smaller inquires, tilting his head, staring at the drink as if judging it. Chanyeol nods, smiling encouragingly, “See I, for one, don’t believe that you, Byun Baekhyun, who risked being grounded for climbing to the top of the fridge just to get another pack of strawberries multiple times, wouldn’t like it now.”

Baekhyun frowns, “I could, too. That was years ago.”

“Nuh-uh”, Chanyeol begins to walk backwards. “And anyway, you’re the same adorab- I mean irritable pup, plus, your height isn’t getting any different, so your tastes shouldn’t have, either.”, he barks in laughter, eyes crinkling.

He halts a few moments later, raising an eyebrow when he sees Baekhyun unusually quiet, face unreadable.

“Hey, I’m sorry-”, Chanyeol starts.

The smaller walks towards him menacingly (as menacing as an angry puppy anyway)

- _Ah,_ exactly as he predicted.

He runs.

“Get back here!”, Baekhyun half-screams- it was supposed to be a peaceful night in the neighborhood, after all.

He runs after the taller in what seems like a trip down memory lane. They passed by the bus stop where Baekhyun would often wait for Chanyeol until exactly a minute before the bus arrives then he would sigh at the _older_ every time, the store where the other would buy strawberry ice pop for him whenever he cried, and even the corner where they first met: he imagines his 11-year old self aggressively crying with a 13-year old Chanyeol desperately trying to cheer him up, smiling in relief when the pup calms down once he gives him strawberry milk.  

Catching his breath, he frowns. _I didn’t ask for a night jog, I am so gonna kill you, Dumb-yeol._ Baekhyun’s mind starts conjuring up scenarios on how to take his revenge on the giant.

“Chan-!”

His anger fades a bit once he realizes where he was led to.

He was back at the playground he noticed earlier- he should be really irked, he ran around just to go back where he came from, after all. However, those dark brown eyes looking at him seemed to leave no space for him to think for himself.

Chanyeol was leaning on one of the rusty metal bars holding the old rickety swing set.

“Hi.”, he grins. “Come sit with me.’ Dismissing Baekhyun’s fuming state, he holds a hand out as he sits in one of the swings- it creaks.

The smaller gapes at him, “Are you serious right now? Your weight alone could bring that whole thing down.” He rolls his eyes, sitting on the grass instead.

Chanyeol turns thoughtful for a moment, then says, “Fine then. Suit yourself.”, he swings a little.

“Stop that! It’s so fragile and I swear if you get hurt I’m not doing anything, you crazy giant.”, Baekhyun interrupts him, concern and exasperation both etched on his face.

“Okay, okay, geez, lighten up, Baek.”, the other wags his eyebrows, grinning once more.

He continues. “Anyway, you should drink that already, you know, you seem tired from all the, uhm, chasing.”, pointing to the strawberry milk Baekhyun was still clutching in his hand.

“And who’s fault is that again?”, the smaller fires back. “And I already told you, I don’t like strawberries.”

“If you won’t drink that, join me here, then.”, Chanyeol challenges him, patting the swing next to him.

“Who says I have to do any of those? I choose neither.”, Baekhyun scoffs at him.

“Then, perhaps you wouldn’t mind Jongdae knowing about your complete Pororo collection- even the rare collector’s edition DVDs- that I’m betting are still somewhere in your room.”, the taller muses.

“You have no proof! Jongdae wouldn’t find it anywa-“ Baekhyun stops himself. “Aish, you’re right. He definitely would.”

He scowls at the other. “What makes you sure that that won’t break and we’ll end up getting hurt then still get sued for it?”

Chanyeol holds up a hand, “If you fall I… swear to tell Jongdae all about my Rilakkuma collection myself.” He puts his palm above his chest. “You know I won’t let anything bad happen to you, little prince. I’m your knight, remember?”

The smaller merely sighs, “Stop calling me that.”, he whispers under his breath, finally giving in. He lets out a breath when he sits, thankfully the swing was still intact.

A few quiet-and strangely not awkward-moments later, Baekhyun breaks the silence.

“Why’d you bring me here, Chanyeol? I’m not an idiot to think you made me chase you around this part of town for nothing.”

The giant raises his head, staring at the sky, smiling widely as he replies.

“So you do remember... the bus stop, the store, that corner where everything started. I was afraid you wouldn’t, you know.” He takes a deep breath. “Every single moment with you was- is still- everything to me. And truly, I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you forgot that brief part of your life you spent with me- it was just two years, after all.”, he chuckles nervously.

“Well, to get straight to the point, I… I missed you, Baek. And I know I’m late, but I want- heck, _need_ \- to make it up to you.”

Baekhyun abruptly stands up.

“You don’t need to have anything to do with me, Chanyeol. You made that crystal clear when you walked out of my life without a word. Like what you said, it was just two years of our lives.” His voice breaks at the last part. _Dammit._

He keeps his head down, he doesn’t want to remember that day ever again. Nor the dreadful months that followed it.

As Baekhyun turns to leave, Chanyeol catches his hand, slowly entwining theirs together. “Baek, I didn’t leave without a word, you have to understand, I was-"

“But you did, Dumb-Yeol! My younger self may have thought differently, but you did.”, he longingly stares at the hand holding his.

Those hands that were once his sole source of warmth, of comfort.

He lets go.

And this time, it’s him who runs away.

…

 

_“Give it back!”, sniffling, little Baekhyun musters his fiercest expression as he faces the three older kids laughing at him._

_They’ve been following him around for a whole week now. Every day when classes were over, he would find them sneaking around his back, eventually stealing all his lunch money once they get him surrounded at a corner of the street. He’d been ignoring them since they didn’t really hurt him._

_However, now that they even threatened to throw his favorite Pororo bag to the river, he gains courage to finally stand up to them._

_“I-I’ve been taking hapkido lessons, I'm warning you! I could kick you ‘til you all cry and live miserably!”, he raises his fisted hands, a foot already up in the air._

_The bullies smirk, apparently amused, “That’s a big word for a tiny kid.”, one of them says. “Let’s see what you got, then. Bet you’ll piss your pants before you even lift a finger.”, the other dares mockingly._

_Baekhyun readies his stance and kicks at-_

_-nothing._

_“Stop it!”, a tall kid appears right in front of him- so tall that Baekhyun can’t see past his big and pointy ears- who stretches his arms out, shielding him._

_The bullies target the tall boy instead. One throws a punch at him, then another, and just when a third fist hits him, Baekhyun spots a policeman._

_He hurriedly shouts, “Help! Mr. Policeman, help!”._

_The bullies scrambled to leave once they realized what he was doing._

_Before Baekhyun could shout again, the tall stranger grabs his hand, “Run!”._

_…_

_“Tch. Chanyeollie, this is the fourth time!”, Baekhyun tries to stop crying, but to no avail._

_“You”, he sniffles, “should stop it. I don’t-hic-want you-hic-to get hurt.” He cries even more._

_Chanyeol smiles at the smaller, wincing a little. “You know you can’t stop me, Baekhyunnie.” He gently wipes his tears away. “You do remember what I promised the first time we met, right? I’ll be your knight, minus the shiny armor.” He presents a piece of strawberry on the palm of his hand, “But with strawberries instead!”._

_Baekhyun’s eyes light up, “Where’d you get this?”._

_The taller ruffles his hair as the teary pup munches on the fruit. “This knight shouldn’t reveal his greatest secret! Your highness might make me go away...”, Chanyeol says, grinning._

_Baekhyun searches his pocket for the rectangle sticker. His mom said it was a special sticker to heal  ouchies. “Well, I've got a secret prize for you, too. Ta-da!”, he presents the band-aid._

_“I'll stick it on you, Yeollie.”_

_“Woah, where'd that come from?”_

_“Where you got your strawberries, Yeollie. It’s also from a secret place!” He gently places it over the other's wound, smiling._

_“And I'll never make you go away, Chanyeollie... But will you leave me if I keep on crying like this?.”, Baekhyun asks, pouting already._

_Chanyeol looks at him, horrified. “No way! Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen.”_

_“But what if bad guys take you away?”_

_“Then I'll…I’ll run away and come back to you!”_

_“Tch. And just why’re you so sure, Dumb-Yeol?”_

_Chanyeol grins at him, sure and determined, “Cause I can’t protect anyone else, and Baekhyunnie can't be protected by anyone, too, of course.”_

…

He snaps awake. It’s been two weeks since he’s last seen… him. Baekhyun shakes his head. _Those dreams mean nothing. It’s not like that dumbo remembers any of it._

He makes his way out of their flat, inserting the key to lock it- Jongdae and Kyungsoo both rushed to work earlier.

“Morning, Baekhyun!”, turning around, he sees Jongin waving at him while talking to someone.

The latter reveals his face-

“Baekhyun…”

Ignoring the other, he quickly greets Jongin back and rushes to go down the stairs- he doesn’t mind a little exercise anyway.

Stopping for a second at the building entrance, Jongin catches up then rushes towards him- it’s not that surprising with his long legs anyway.

“Baekhyun, wait! I forgot to ask you something.”, the taller grabs his shoulder bag to stop him, explaining a bit shyly, “U-uh…D-do you happen to know what K-kyungsoo’s favorite color is?”.

Baekhyun looks at him like he’s grown two heads. “Jongin, with all the black he’s been wearing, isn’t it obvious?”.

“O-oh, right! Well, thanks! Have a good day!”. He lets go of his hold on Baekhyun’s bag and walks back to the building, looking back once to wave the other goodbye.

The smaller brushes his neighbor’s weirdness aside and hurries to the bus stop.

Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief as he sits down on the waiting area without any sign of the giant. As he opens his shoulder bag to get his bus card, a piece of paper falls out. He gets it, but before he could check just what it was, the bus arrives. He shoves it in his bag again, greeting the bus driver as he climbs aboard.

It was only later in the afternoon, when he was sipping on his sweet latte, did Baekhyun remember the mysterious letter. He unfolds it as he gets it in between his notebook. He sees a strawberry sticker at the upper left side of the note.

 

With clumsy handwriting, the note read:

 

_Hi Baekhyunnie!_

_I don't really know how to start this letter, Pup Baekhyun, cause I know you’re probably crying in anger at me right now. But I really, really, hope you read this until the end. Even if appa didn’t listen to me, I swear on all of my Rilakkumas that I never wanted to leave. I’m sorry if some of the words here are shaky. Oh look some got stained too haha. That’s cause I keep on crying since appa said we’d be moving._

_Even if you get mad at me forever, I’ll come back for you._

_Remember what I told you? This knight of yours will always be only yours to command, Baek._

_And I promise that by then, I’ll give you strawberries every single day until you forgive me!_ _L_

_I will come back._

_I promise, little prince._ _J_

Under it was a short side note:

_Baekhyun, if ever you didn’t get to read it, this was the very words in the letter I wrote to you before I left. I remember every word (but now with correct spelling, of course). And every regret that came with it. I just realized how stupid I was to put it inside the box of strawberries though, I'm sorry. :(_

_Just like I promised, I came back._

_And just like I promised, I’ll make it up to you._

_Starting now._

_Your loyal knight._

_Tch._ Unknowingly, a tear poured out of Baekhyun’s eyes.

 _I never really acknowledged him being “my knight", or did I? Hell no, as if I ever needed one!_.

He looks around him, wondering if Chanyeol would materialize out of thin air as soon as he read the last sentence. If he even meant any of what he wrote.

 _Stupid giant._ He grabs his coffee and decides to go back to his flat, stomping all the way to the door- which he realizes is blocked.

Baekhyun gapes at the slumped figure for a while, until the latter notices his feet in front of him. Chanyeol quickly arranges his unruly hair, then looks up.

Once he sees the letter clutched tightly in the smaller’s hands, his eyes turns hopeful.

However, it vanishes once he sees the unreadable expression painted on the smaller’s features.

For some reason, frustration begins to gnaw at Baekhyun. He takes a deep breath, and turns the key in the lock.

“Let’s talk inside.”

 

The gentle closing of the door bears painful contrast to the heavy silence that followed.

Baekhyun stands as still as a statue, his back facing the other.

Despite it, knowing the smaller's every move and being familiar with his every quirk makes Chanyeol realize his subtle shaking shoulders, his tightly clenched fists, his short intakes of breath. His chest aches; never would he thought he’d be the one to do this to his own best friend- to his little prince.

He takes a small step forward- then halts once he hears the smaller softly whimper.

Before the pup could take a step away from him, he blurts out, "Please, Baek- I mean, Baekhyun. Please hear me out. After I explain, I'd understand if you'd like me out of your door... or your life."

Chanyeol holds out a hand in front of him, placing his palm on the invisible wall he had unknowingly-carelessly-built.

The same wall he swears he’ll do anything to break down- to never let exist again once he does.

"Baek.”

"Stupid.", the smaller finally mumbles, decreasing the dreadful tension in the air.

Chanyeol slowly puts down his hand, silently listening close to the soft voice. If this would be the last time Baekhyun speaks to him, he may as well remember every second of it.

"You really should've been named Dumb-Yeol, you know. Did it even occur to you that I could _not_ notice your letter?", he turns around, looking at everything but the taller. His voice gets louder.

"Didn't you ever think I could just throw that pity excuse of a sorry in a fit of anger?”

Those bright eyes that cheered up Chanyeol countless times in the past now turns glassy- nothing but fragile yet cold darkness emanating from them.

"Ever since that day, I've never eaten strawberries. I-You...You could have told me the last night we were together, Chanyeol. You could've warned me earlier- not just making me some promise I-", he covers his face with his hands.

“I thought you left because of... because of me, Yeol."

On instinct, Chanyeol turns Baekhyun around and pulls him towards himself. He delicately holds the pup in his embrace, not letting Baekhyun go. He would never let him go from now on.

“No no no. That's impossible. You already know anything you do wouldn't make me any less of your friend, Baek.” He holds him tighter.

“I am so, so, sorry I didn't have the heart to tell you."

Eyes filled with tears, the smaller finally looks at him. "Yeah, not enough heart but selfish not to make sure I knew why you left!" as he grabs Chanyeol's shirt.

“You left with all my warmth and happiness, Yeol.", sight blurring, he half-heartedly punches the other, struggling in the latter's hold.

“Even if the whole world was against me, as long as I had you and strawberries back then, I was complete. I... I was happy."

The taller catches him as his knees weaken.

“You didn't struggle alone, Baekhyunnie. You carried all the light I had in me, too.”

He whispers a thousand sorry's until they both get exhausted- one from the pain of being left out in the cold, one from the regret of letting himself be in the dark for years.

 

Chanyeol tucks Baekhyun in as he whispers _goodnight, little prince._ The smaller had been crying for hours, with Chanyeol never letting him out of his embrace, wiping each teardrop away.

As he turns the knob to let himself out, he looks softly at the sleeping figure.

_I'm not giving up, Baek. Like it or not, this time, I'll be here._

…

 

“Hey, Jongin! I’d like-”

“A hot latte with two shots of chocolate syrup, right? Here you go!”, the barista proudly presents a tray (out of nowhere every time, Baekhyun swears), with said coffee,

 _And another strawberry pastry?_ He sighs.

“Jongin, for the last time, I am not accepting that. Tell that oaf I could buy my own coffee. And that I’ll never like strawberries no matter how much he tries.”, he glares at the other.

“No can do~”, Jongin replies with his mega-watt smile. “It’s for free, Baekhyun-ah!”.

The smaller holds out a hand to stop him. “Before you go on and beg me with those puppy eyes of yours, Kim Jongin, tell me why you agreed to this.”

“Well, it’s a win-win situation really. You save money and I get Chanyeol to help me with-” “With what?”

“Uh, w-with my singing! See, I really have to ace this audition for me to go to college.”

Baekhyun thinks for a few seconds. “You really won’t let me pay?”

“Nope!”

“Really? Even if I tell you ten vital facts about Kyungsoo if you tell him to stop doing this?”, he offers.

The barista looks like someone slapped him in the face, then takes a deep breath. After repeating “You shouldn’t be tempted, Jongin-ah” five times under his breath, he determinedly looks at Baekhyun.

“Yes, I won’t. E-even if you tell me much-needed information that’ll help me get to Kyungsoo’s heart.”, he says, pouting. His face turns like a kicked puppy again. He shakes his head to forget about it.

Someone coughs behind him. Baekhyun peeks at the growing line of customers waiting.

He sighs, giving up, not convinced with the barista’s answer nevertheless. He gets the tray, rolling his eyes at Jongin, who was clearly feeling victorious.

“Tch. That coward. Why can’t he give me this himself, anyway?”, he mumbles as he sits at his favorite spot. He carefully examines the cup of coffee, noticing that the- supposedly tenth- sticky note Dumb-Yeol always attaches on it, was missing.

“Who says I can’t?”, the familiar deep voice almost made Baekhyun lose his grip on the hot beverage.

“ _Chanyeol._ ”, he sternly warns, gritting his teeth.

“I just can’t run here earlier to order it for you, Baek.”

The taller, looking apologetic, helps him put it down, gingerly sticking the missing note at the side. His expression turns playful. “Sorry. I guess hot liquids and myself don’t go well. Too much hotness to be around with, huh?” He winks.

Baekhyun keeps a blank face, not impressed at all.

Chanyeol coughs awkwardly. “Uhm. I’m sorry. Again. I see you’ve gotten my peace offerings for the past two weeks?”

“Doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

“Then I’ll just keep on doing it ‘til you do.”

Baekhyun ignores his reply.

“Leave me alone, Chanyeol.”, he speaks out as he takes out his textbooks.

“Nope.”

“Go. Away.”

“Not until you take a bite of that.”, he points to the strawberry danish.

“Fine.” Baekhyun eats a tiny piece of the pastry. He tries hard not to smile- the twinkle in his eyes gives away his fondness of its buttery sweet goodness, anyway.

"Ha! See, you like it!”, Chanyeol teases him. He ignores it.

After minutes of Baekhyun reading with Chanyeol staring at him, the latter’s phone rings.

He sighs. “Looks like my time is up. Mission accomplished!.”, he stands up.

“For now.”, the taller adds, winking at Baekhyun.

“See you later, Baek! Good luck with your exams! Fighting!”, Chanyeol shouts as he opens the door.

The other sips at his coffee, refusing to acknowledge the loud greeting, embarrassed by all the staring he’s once again earned because of a certain idiotic giant.

“How’d he know about my midterms, anyway…”

...

 

With a loud huff, Baekhyun shuts his phone off. Kyungsoo and Jongdae peek at him from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, uh, is it okay if we add one more plate? Chanyeol's coming over."

"Of course we can.", Kyungsoo says.

"Ooh, Chan-chan's acting fast. Finally on the coming-over-to-his-flat stage, huh?”, Jongdae exclaims as he takes a bite of the freshly-baked cookie he grabbed from the tray.

“ _Chen_.", Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow once he notices. "Out of my kitchen or Chanyeol's getting your share."

“Kyungie, you know I don’t like that name.” The prankster pouts but walks to the living room anyway. Deciding to bother Baekhyun instead, he positions himself on the sofa to put his head on his friend's lap.

"So, after, let's see, a month?, of bribing you with not-so-cheap-coffee, Byun Baekhyun finally gives in to Park Chanyeol.” Jongdae smirks. “Say, Baekkie, how'd he do it?", he waves his hand in front of his friend, snapping Baekhyun out of his regretful thoughts.

Baekhyun pushes the other's hand away, "He kind of… dared that I-couldn't-beat-his-ass-at-Overwatch", he mumbles.

"Damn, Park, right at your weakpoint!", Jongdae guffaws. He pats the other's shoulder.

"Well, no worries, you'll get revenge soon enough."

…

 

 _Revenge did came_ , Baekhyun thinks, clearly pleased.

"Come on, Baek. I was just warming up!", Chanyeol groans.

"You do know you've been saying that for four times now?", Baekhyun says, amused to see Chanyeol's eagerness- and confidence- to beat him. He shuts the screen off.

The taller sighs then murmurs, "Okay. But I’ll seriously win next time."

"Hah, goodluck with that.", he smiles.

The taller softly gazes at him. He raises his eyes in question.

"You should definitely smile more, Baek." Baekhyun turns his head to look at the taller, insides churning at the same warm smile Chanyeol has always had.

His eyes were like a furnace bearing warmth, the fire it emits burning steadily, complete with his ears quirking a bit.

 _So that's why it seemed familiar._ Baekhyun thinks of the first night he caught the giant staring at him like that again.

_But now it’s more manly and mature than when we were kids. Still cute, though._

_Wait, what? That's weird._ He breaks eye contact.

"Oh, right. I was meaning to ask you something. Or things, I guess." The taller says moments later.

"Sure. What is it?"

They were both gazing at the glow-in-the-dark stars attached at the ceiling.

 _Makes me remember your awesome treehouse, Baek,_ Chanyeol reminisced earlier.

"Have you known Kyungsoo and Jongdae for a long time? 'Cause you all seem close, seeing how Jongdae keeps on annoying Kyungsoo and well, you treat it like it's a normal thing."

"Because it _is_ normal. I've known them since high school. And even when those two went to college while I was in Senior High, we've kept in touch. Then a few years later, we decided to share a flat, since their houses aren't really near to their workplaces and I wanted to eat Kyungsoo’s cooking- even if I had to face Jongdae’s blabbermouth every day.” He smiles.

“They're pretty much my only close friends."

 _After you left_ , he says in his head.

"Mind if you add one more?", Chanyeol smiles hopefully at him.

“You know…”

“Hm?”

"Those eyes don't work on me, Chanyeol."

"No? Really?” The taller pouts. “What can I do to be worthy of being one of your friends then, Prince Baekhyun?"

“Hmm…first, you won’t be until you stop calling me that. Second, if you keep on buying me coffee I obviously afford myself, you’ll never be worthy.”

“I’ll stop then. Is that all?”

“And!”, Baekhyun reaches under the sofa for something. “You should beat me five times in this.”, holding the remote, he turns on the screen again.

“That’s unfair, Baek! I knew this isn’t going to be easy.”, Chanyeol whines, reaching for the game controller. The smaller imagines his wagging tail now flopping.

He hides a smile. “It never was, Yeol.”

 

“Hey Chanyeo-”, Jongdae peeks at Baekhyun’s room, only to see the two already asleep in front of the tv screen, controllers left on the floor.

Baekhyun buries his head on the taller’s chest, the latter’s arm wrapped around him.

The prankster smiles then shakes his head, “Ah, way to go, Park. He should teach me his ways. Minseokkie would never give in to me like that.” He takes out his phone and takes a photo, then closes the door carefully, mischievous smirk intact.

…

 

Baekhyun yawns and stretches his neck, stiff from sleeping upright all night. He notices the black sweater draped on him. He realizes it’s Chanyeol’s.

“Where’d he go?”, he folds it gently, lips forming a small smile.

Trying to mask his- disappointment? relief?- as he goes down to the kitchen, he sees Jongdae aggressively munching on his cereal.

“Ha- a goo- slee- Baek-?”, Jongdae says with his mouth full. He swallows before continuing.

“Chan-chan said to tell you he had an early meeting with some people at work so he left first. He’ll also ‘see you sooner than you think’.” He points a heart finger sign at Baekhyun, only for his barely-eaten cereal to be taken from him.

“Yaah!”

“You’re too slow”, Baekhyun teasingly says, then finishes the cereal hurriedly.

 

He was catching up with his major readings at one of the long tables in the university library when a strawberry Pocky was placed on top of his papers. He gets it then looks up to return it to its owner when he sees Chanyeol, his elfish ears sticking out from under a black bucket hat, eyes crinkling to greet him.

Baekhyun gapes at him.

“You may have refrained me from treating you coffee, but it doesn’t mean I’ll stop from unleashing your forgotten love for strawberries, Baek.”, the other sits on the chair next to him.

“You’re not supposed to be here, Chanyeol. How did you know where I’ll be? How’d you even get in?”, the smaller bombards him with questions, trying hard to lower his voice.

Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders. "Connections.", he simply replies. "That's my peace offering for leaving before you wake up." Baekhyun opens the snack, then he puts one between his lips.

The taller gasps rather loudly as he offers him a piece.

"Y-you!"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he puts a pepero stick in Chanyeol's open mouth.

"It's not really the fruit itself, idiot. So, you don't succeed."

The giant pouts, looking elsewhere.

Realizing all the attention he earned himself because of Chanyeol, Baekhyun moves away from him.

“Baek~”, the taller whines.

“You’re too noisy, Chanyeol.”

“I’ll stop if you let me stay with you.”

“No.”

“BAEK-“

“Okay, okay!”, Baekhyun covers Chanyeol’s mouth from further whining. “I’m dealing with a 3-year-old and not a 23-year-old grown-ass man, I swear.”, he mumbles.

“My subordinates say I act like a 30-year-old, though.”, Chanyeol grins at him.

 

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?", Baekhyun asks Chanyeol. They were about to go home, the full moon already in sight. The other had stayed with him the whole day, busying himself with playing games on his phone and the occasional phone calls from work.

"Actually, I do."

"Where?", Baekhyun stops walking.

Chanyeol halts, too.

"Here. With you." The taller innocently smiles.

Baekhyun sighs, then walks faster.

Chanyeol chuckles and, with the help of his long legs, manages to catch up.

"Baek, don't ignore meee~"

"..."

"Are you blushing? Oohhhmmpphh!" Baekhyun stuffs his mouth with a steamed bun he bought from the street stall. They were in the park near Baekhyun's flat.

"I’m not. I'm just cold.", puffing his cheeks, he sits at a bench. Chanyeol follows suit.

“Oh, right. I forgot to give your sweater back.” Baekhyun rummages his backpack to get it and hands it back to the taller.

Swallowing his last bite, Chanyeol accepts it, only to wound it around the smaller’s body.

“You keep it, Baek, I’ve got tons of those. Like literally, five of that same thing.”

“Why do you have four other sweaters like this again?”, Baekhyun looks at him incredulously. Chanyeol shrugs, “I like it. Now don’t ask obvious questions and just wear it, Baekhyunnie.” “Okay, okay, fashion genius.”, Baekhyun says, amused as he drapes it around him. He merrily eats his food, staring at the night sky as he did so.

Chanyeol looks up as well.

“Hey, Baek.”

“Hm?”

“Is your treehouse still there?”

“Ah, well yeah, but it’s dusty and kind of unsafe.”

“Oh. Did you, uhm, ever brought Kyungsoo and Jongdae there, after I uh…”

“Not really. Come to think of it, it never occurred to me to let them know about it.” He turns to look at Chanyeol. “You know, Yeol, I may have gotten mad at you for leaving without a trace, but I’d never break the promises I made to you back then.”

“T-thanks. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Baekhyun imagines the giant’s invisible puppy ears drooping.

“Nah, no worries. Enough about me, you haven’t told me just exactly what you do, except being inspired to compose your own songs lately.”

He may have imagined Chanyeol’s ears turn red. “Well, I do just that. I compose songs for artists, but mostly I have other composers brainstorm with me. I met Jongdae way back when I was still new to the entertainment company- we both were, actually.”

Baekhyun admires the way the giant’s face light up as he talks about his job. It turns out his dad bringing him to America helped him learn more about different genres of music.

At the back of his mind, his anger fades away, knowing that despite moving to an unknown place, the other took the chance to fight for what he wants to do in his life.

“I’m proud of you, Yeol. You’re finally living your dream.”, he sincerely smiles at the taller. “What made you choose to be a composer, though? Why not be an artist yourself?”

Chanyeol turns thoughtful for a second, then looks directly at Baekhyun, as if his answer could be found in the pup’s eyes.

“Do you remember the first time we had a sleepover at my house? When you first knew I played the guitar then we, well technically you, sang all night? That was even the first time I realized that strawberry song you always liked to sing was a song by the Beatles. Minus some of the lyrics you’ve changed, of course.”

The smaller nods, not quite understanding how it was related to Chanyeol being a composer.

“Well, believe it or not, your voice did it.”

“My…voice?”

“When I heard it, I just thought how nice it’d be if I created songs that made you feel so happy.” His eyes twinkle. “If it only took a song to cheer you up from all the hurt you’ve gone through, then why shouldn’t I learn how to compose one?”

Baekhyun stares at him, speechless.

His quickening heartbeat resounds in his ears.

Chanyeol continues, as if he didn’t just confess Baekhyun was the main reason of his life-long dream. “But as the years went by, I realized that music- that songs- gave more than happiness. Music could express what you feel, but it could also give you comfort from what you’re feeling. It depends how one uses and understands it, after all.”

Baekhyun nods, understanding it perfectly.

“I’m sorry. Sorry that I couldn’t continue singing.”, he says as he looks down, disappointed with himself. “I didn’t believe in myself enough to sing for a lot of people.” He plays with the hem of the sweater, chest aching.

“Don’t be sorry, Baek. To tell you the truth, I’d be jealous, you know,”, Chanyeol places one hand on top of the other’s, covering it with warmth.

“Just think how everyone would love to hear your voice every single day. I’m actually thankful to be one of the very few who’s heard it. In fact! I’m the only person in the whole world you need to sing to!”, he stubbornly says.

Baekhyun suppresses a smile, shooing the giant’s hand away. “Who said you get that privilege? Idiot.”

“I did!” The taller grins, “Besides, you like drawing graphs and all those economic stuff you study now, right?”. The other nods slowly. “And that’s what’s really important.” He holds the smaller’s hand again.

“Whatever path you choose, I’ll always believe in you, Baek.”

 

It was nearing midnight when they arrive in front of the apartment building.

Chanyeol had insisted to walk Baekhyun home, _it’s near my bus stop anyway_.

“I just noticed, Baek.”, he starts before the other turns to go inside. “I’ve been to your flat a few times now, but you haven’t been to mine. It’s a little unfair, don’t you think?”.

“Most of the time you went there was because of your project with Jongdae, Chanyeol.”, Baekhyun replies.

“Yeah, but aren’t you curious how mine looks like?”

The smaller shakes his head nonchalantly.

Chanyeol pouts, “Fine, then. But don’t regret your words tomorrow, Baek.”

“Tomorrow?”, Baekhyun eyes the taller suspiciously.

“You’ll see! Goodnight, Hyun-ah.”, the giant says, then smiles at him one last time.

 

“How _dare_ he.”, Baekhyun grits his teeth. He tries to contain his frustration- to no avail- as he looks at the picture of the latest gaming console he desperately wanted to try for weeks now.

_Don’t fall for it, Baekhyun-ah. You can get it yourself._

_Yeah right, if they restock it and you miraculously get rich enough._

He screams at the sofa pillow, gaining the attention of Jongdae, who was eating lunch.

He wipes his mouth then sneakily walks to his friend, peeking at Baekhyun’s phone from his back. “What is it now, Baek- Ooooh! Wait. Is that? Daaamn, Chanchan strikes again!”.

“Why can’t you buy me one of those, Jongdae-yah.”, Baekhyun wails. “You’re as rich as him!” “Not really, Baekkie. We aren’t getting paid that much. Besides, it’s probably a gift from one of our artists.”, Jongdae pats his back.

 _Is it from a girl? Wait. What are you thinking?!_ Baekhyun slaps himself as his phone rings again.

He sees a photo of Chanyeol doing a peace sign, followed by a message bearing an address.

“Play with me, Baek~ I don’t know how to~ (╥_╥)”

“No.”

“Please?~ (~￣³￣)~”

“…”

“(◕ᴥ◕)…?”

“Fine.”

Baekhyun turns off his phone. He slaps his forehead, resting his head on the sofa, only to see Jongdae’s smug expression.

“Ugh. Don’t look at me like that, Jongdae. You’re not making it better.”

“What _true_ friends are for, Baekkie~”, the other singsongs, walking back to the kitchen.

 

“Come on, come on, come on-”

“Faster, Chanyeol!”

“I know, I’m trying, Baek!”

“Almost there!”

“Almost-”

“Just a little more-”

“And-”

“YES!”, both exclaimed, the screen announcing their victory.

“Feels good to be on the winning side, huh?”, Baekhyun smirks at Chanyeol, who was excitedly stomping his feet, laughing at their virtual enemies’ third losing streak.

“Yeah.” His eyes widen in realization. “Yah, I already beat you once just last week, Baek!”

“No, that doesn’t count. You distracted me at the last minute by tickling- _tickling-_ me, Chanyeol.”, the smaller folds his arms, peeved.

“You didn’t mention any rules! That means I only have four wins to go.”, Chanyeol says.

“Aish, whatever. Only this one time, you giant. I’ll practice my hapkido skills on you if you try any of that again.”

“Oh, dear,” The other covers his mouth in feign shock, “I’m so scared.”

“That’s it!”, Baekhyun reaches for the taller’s sides, trying to find his ticklish points.

“B-baek-stop!”, Chanyeol bursts out in between fits of laughter. “Stop-stop-stop! I w-won’t do it again!”

The smaller continues, biting his lower lip to not laugh when Chanyeol retaliates.

They both end up rolling on the carpet, Baekhyun cackling on top of Chanyeol, who he continues to tickle. The latter remembers something, then suddenly holds the smaller’s nape gently, softly moving his fingers on the smooth surface, causing the latter to stop, feeling goose bumps all over.

“Still sensitive there, huh, Baek?”

“No, I-”, only now that he’s halted his ministrations does Baekhyun notice how close they were. He was sitting on top of the taller, his arms were extended on both sides of Chanyeol, their faces mere inches from each other.

He starts to get entranced by those warm eyes which look at him worriedly.

“Uhm, Baek? I’m sorry, like for real now, okay?”, Chanyeol says, startling the smaller. Baekhyun quickly stands up, fixing his clothes. He glances at the clock.

“Damn it. I missed the last bus.”

“You should stay for the night.”, the taller tells him as he throws out the empty pizza boxes and fixes the beanbags.

“No, I can’t. I’ll just call Jongdae to get me.”

After rummaging through his closet, Chanyeol throws a pair of shorts and a hoodie towards him. “Yes, you can, I insist. Besides, it’s Saturday, Baek. Either Jongdae’s still partying somewhere right now or out like a log because he’s too drunk.” He guides the hesitant pup to where the bathroom is. “Now, go shower.”

 

“…Oh, really? I’ll check the recorded riffs at the studio tomorrow, then. Yup, it’s the new track for her. Nah, it’s fine, I’m not doing anything tomorrow, anyway. Uh-huh. Got it. Okay, bye.”, Chanyeol puts down his phone, opening an email from another of their producers.

“You still work during weekends?”, Baekhyun appears freshly showered, drying his still-wet hair.

“Not always, just when there’s urgent matters.”, Chanyeol smiles seeing the smaller drown in his clothes- even in his shorts he wore back in his freshman year of college. He points to the bed, “You sleep there. I’ll be fine here on the couch.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “Uh, nope. It looks like your legs are getting cramps already and you’ve been lying there for barely thirty minutes- not even an hour-Chanyeol. And the bed’s way too big for just me.”, he mumbles the last part.

He puts a pillow in the middle of the bed, then looks back at Chanyeol. They only stare at each other for a few minutes, the smaller’s eyes daring the other to reject his suggestion.

"If you say so." Chanyeol shrugs, lying down at the other side of the bed then sighs in relief. Baekhyun strays his eyes from peeking at his long pajama-clad legs, strangely blushing.

_I'm just new to being this close to him again, that's all._

He stands to the dresser to hang his towel then lies down, too.

They both face the ceiling; wanting to break the silence, Baekhyun clears his throat.

"Hey, uhm, Chanyeol-ah. Thanks. For letting me stay the night. And for lending me these clothes."

The taller yawns. "S'nothing. It's the least I could do to... to make it up to you."

"You don't have to, well you never had to." Baekhyun starts. "I was the one who thought of you so badly even if I knew you weren't the kind to leave without saying something. I mean, what kind of a friend would just assume that?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, regret painted on his face.

"But I did. I did leave without a trace, I was an idiot to think that food and a short-ass letter without a reasonable explanation would be enough.", he argues.

"In the end, it was me who hurt you- who hurt both of us. I meant it, Baek. I meant it when I said I'll erase all your bad memories and replace them with your happiest ones. If you let me.”

"What if I don't?", Baekhyun says teasingly.

"Baek!", the other whines.

They laugh, feeling the rest of the unwanted tension totally fade away.

"You forget that it's not the end, Yeol-ah. You came back.", the smaller says moments later.

Smiling, he turns his head to face Chanyeol- only to see him already asleep _._

 _Guess he gets exhausted even working from home._ He tucks a strand of hair away his face, only now can he see just how much his childhood friend has grown and matured- handsomely at that.

_You came back to me. For me._

His heart skips a beat.

…

The smell of coffee and something like cinnamon wakes Baekhyun up, he peeks at the other side of the bed- only to see it empty.

"Chanyeol...?"

"In the kitchen!", he hears the taller's muffled reply through the closed bedroom door. He washes his face then goes to the kitchen, raising his eyebrows once he sees Chanyeol wearing a baby pink apron on top of his pajamas, expertly going around to prepare other ingredients while cooking.

Only when he yawns does his childhood friend notice him- he smiles at him.

"Had a nice sleep? I hope my long legs didn't bother you. I've been told they sometimes move around while I sleep."

"Nah. I didn't notice if they did. Your bed's so spacey, anyway." Baekhyun smiles back. "So, you seem to be an expert in cooking. As well as wearing flashy cooking wear so early in the morning. Don't get me wrong, it looks nice." His amused expression says otherwise.

"I've been cooking for myself since I moved to America. And no, this-", he gestures to his apron. "-isn’t mine! I forgot where I put my own and Noona's was the only other option. Now get used to it if you wanna eat.", Chanyeol warns, playfully pointing the spatula at the other.

"Hey, I said it looks great on you,", Baekhyun says, pouting, both hands raised up.

His eyes widen once Chanyeol sets the food on the dining table.

“Hope you like cinnamon pancakes!”, the taller says. “Yeah, I do,”, Baekhyun frowns. “But not with _strawberries,_ Yeol.”, he realizes not only was strawberry syrup drizzled on every single pancake, but he’d put the fruit _inside_.

He can’t really argue on how heavenly it smells, though.

As if reading his thoughts, Chanyeol bites a mouthful, groaning loudly. “Mhm, you have to taste it, Baekhyunnie. This is like, the best pancake I’ve ever made!” He smiles. “Well, except that one time we decided to make some. Nothing tastes better than burned pancake-mix batter.”

After the giant’s insistence- plus that delicious smell that doesn’t seem to go away- Baekhyun takes a small bite. Chanyeol eagerly looks on, eyes seeming desperate to know what he thinks of his cooking.

“Its… good.”, Baekhyun says, before taking another bite. He realizes the taller’s staring only after he’d finish his share.

“Sooo… have I managed to make you like strawberries again?”

“Ha, you wish. Maybe I just decided that strawberries are only acceptable with pancakes. Or maybe I only ate it for you to not look like a kicked puppy for once.”, he sticks his tongue out, moving to put his plate in the sink.

“Oh, really?”, Chanyeol follows him, walking closer.

Baekhyun, looking puzzled and slightly alarmed, backs up until his lower back hits the counter.

“What are-", he gulps.

The taller puts both of his arms out, effectively trapping the other.

They stare at each other as Chanyeol leans closer.

Baekhyun could only gape, his mouth slightly opening in surprise.

“You know,” Chanyeol whispers, tilting his head, smirking. Baekhyun could probably count his lashes by now.

Chanyeol's eyes roam his face, slowly, deliberately. He stops to stare at the other's parted mouth.

Baekhyun’s cheeks turn a light shade of red.

“Chan-hmph.”

A strawberry was put in his mouth.

“You'll never know ‘til you try and try some more…. strawberries, I mean.”, the giant winks at him.

“Now,” He licks his index finger. “If you still won't, I'll do it for you forever.”

“Uh, n-no thanks.”, Baekhyun tells him as he chews the fruit, avoiding his eyes.

He sees the wall clock. “Oh, I, uhm, really need to go like right now. I have an essay due tomorrow and the only thing I've typed in is my name.”

“Aw, bummer. Let me take you home, then.” Chanyeol says as he washes the dishes. “I need to talk to Jongdae, anyway.”

 

Stealthily inserting the key to their door to not disturb his over-sleeping flatmates, Baekhyun turns the knob- only to see Jongdae opening it at the same time.

“Oh! Hi, Daedae.”, he waves at him.

“Baekhyunnie? Where'd you go last night? You missed Kyungsoo's new recipe, or so he says. To be honest, it just tasted like normal cake. But don't tell him that.”

“Too late, _Chen_ , I heard that.”, Kyungsoo appears behind him, tying an apron around himself. “And duh, it _is_ cake. You just can't distinguish the difference of a lemon cake with an orange-flavored one. I should get a new friend to taste my cooking, honestly.”

“Lemon or Orange, Melon or Watermelon, it’s all the same. I mean, it's all delicious, Kyungie, don't worry.”

“Whatever. Any food tastes good to you, Jongdae. Now lock the door when you leave, I can't follow you like this everytime. I'm blaming you if we get invaded by weird strangers again.”

“That happened _once!_ And Jongin’s a _hot_ stranger. I for one, know you didn't mind.”

Kyungsoo only frowns at him.

Jongdae looks behind Baekhyun, raising an eyebrow when he sees Chanyeol. “Oooh, so _that’s_ where you went. Well, you were in good hands then, Baekhyunnie.”

“I guess?”, Baekhyun replies.

“Chanyurr, my man!”, he puts an arm around the taller’s shoulders. “You're going to the studio, right? Can I come with? Mr. Soo Man told me to check the new song with you.”

“Yeah, so I was told.”

“Leggo, then. See ya!”, Jongdae waves at his friends.

“Bye, Kyungsoo-ssi. Bye, Hyun-ah. I'll text you, okay?”, Chanyeol says.

“Okay. Bye… Yeol-ah.”, Baekhyun smiles at him. He smiles back.

“That's enough, you two~ We ain't got the whole day.” Jongdae brightens more as he spots someone in the distance.

“Well, well, well, there's that new friend you were talking about, Kyungie!”

Confused, Kyungsoo looks to where he pointed to, then hurries to pull Baekhyun inside.

“Hur-ry.”, he mouths at him. Now it was Baekhyun's turn to be confused, peeking once at the hallway to a fluff of brown hair getting closer to their door.

They hear a knock once they get inside. Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun towards the door. “You get it, Baekhyun-ah. I need to cook lunch.”

Baekhyun opens the door, making sense of Kyungsoo's strange actions earlier when he sees Jongin, whose disappointment could clearly be seen at the moment.

“Kyungs- Ah, hi, Baekhyun-ssi.”

“Just call me Baekhyun, Jongin-ah. Were you looking for Kyungsoo?”

“Yes.” He hesitates. “Is he there?”

“He's in the kitchen. Wait here, let me call him.”

“Ah, no! I mean, it's fine.” Jongin hands him a cup of take-out coffee. “Can you give this to him instead? I’ve been practicing for almost a year now and I was finally allowed to make coffee today and I wanted him to be the first to taste it and I just wanted… Can you tell me if he likes it or not?”

Baekhyun smiles at their neighbor's endearing dedication to woo his bestfriend.

“Sure thing. I'll make sure he tells you himself, even.”

“Oh, well, please don't force him if he doesn't want to, I mean he doesn't seem to like visiting the café and I don't wanna bother him.” His cheeks flush a little.

“Psh. That isn't a bother at all. It's about time he explains why he keeps on avoiding you when he _definitely did nothing wrong!_ ” Baekhyun shouts the last part.

Jongin smiles gratefully. “I gotta go now, my shift starts in a few minutes. Thanks, Baekhyun.”

“Anytime!”

…

 

“So, did Kyungsoo like it?”

Baekhyun was walking from the university library, the sun already gone, when he hears Chanyeol's voice. Before Baekhyun could turn around, a bottle was placed on top of his head.

“Like what?”, he gets the bottle.

“Strawberry milk tea? Where do you even get this, Chanyeol?”

“In my secret stash of things-that-Baekhyun-must-like. And what I meant was Jongin's special first cup of coffee.”

Baekhyun takes a sip. “Bleh. I don't like it. Tastes nothing like strawberry.” He grimaces.

“On the other hand, Kyungja did like it. Well, he did say ‘it tastes like normal coffee’, but his good mood afterwards gave it away.”

“How'd you know his mood changed?”

“Jongdae wasn't hit with a random kitchen tool when he tried tasting the pastry he made. He rarely gets away with it.” Only then did Baekhyun realize that the taller was casually walking with him.

“Why do you have so many free time, though? You ought to be fired with how often you run away from work.”

“My boss doesn't really care if I'm not physically there, I just have to meet my deadlines to survive.” Chanyeol winks at him.

“Tch. Bet you use your puppy eyes to get away with it.”

“Hey, I'm actually here for an important task!”

“Which is?”

“To deliver that.”, he points to the bottle Baekhyun was holding. “Which, unfortunately, didn't help me at all to convince you to help me.”

“With what?”

“Sing for me, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun looks at him, confused.

“Just a demo, no need to fret.” Chanyeol smiles encouragingly, then continues. “Well, technically you'll sing for the record label, but you know what I mean. See, the song we're working on-Jongdae and I- is a duet. Since it's doesn’t necessarily need to be female and male- we haven't decided who’ll sing it yet, we should've been the ones to sing the demo, too. But because that friend of ours happened to score a date-"

“A _what_ now?”

“Exactly. I don’t believe him, either. Anyway, all of the people I know have plans on Friday, and that's the only time I could record it. Our producer needs it by weekend. You're my only hope, Baekhyunnie.”

“Well, I _am_ free on Friday…”

“Really?!”

“But what do I get in return?”, the smaller says.

“You get to sing with the most handsome guy around!”, Chanyeol holds up a peace sign. Seeing Baekhyun shaking his head, he gets his phone and types something.

“And you get to be paid.”, he says in monotone.

“Woah. Just for a demo?!” Baekhyun's eyes were practically shining. “I'm in!”

“Knew you'd do it for the money. Someday, I swear I'll be able to convince you without it.” The giant chuckles, then ruffles his hair. “Still, thanks, Baekhyunnie..”

“Y-yeah, it's fine.” Willing his insides to stop churning, he moves away from Chanyeol's hand.

“Are you okay, Baek?”

“M' fine. Just text me where to go, I'll be going now!”, he speedwalks away.

…

 

_There is definitely something wrong with me._

Sighing, Baekhyun drags his feet through the empty hallways of the Economics building. It's been three weeks since he recorded the new track's demo at the University's music room- he hasn't figured out how Chanyeol got the keys there.

He just started reviewing for his midterms next week earlier with Junmyeon and Sehun, his friends who decidedly spent their 'studying' somewhere else in the library- Baekhyun slightly regrets letting the two meet, then eventually date, at times like this.

But that obviously isn't what was bothering him these days (he claims himself to be an expert in procrastinating).

He's been kinda fidgety with Chanyeol lately, he realizes. One second he's okay with the giant's antics but in another, he'd feel things he doesn't understand whenever the taller gets close- like, real close. The thing is, he has always known Chanyeol to be the touchy kind of person, which goes along with his loud and gleeful personality.

Which tells him that it's him who's changed. But what?

What changed for him to have this-

-This odd tightening of his chest whenever Chanyeol smiles a new kind of smile (Baekhyun never guessed a smile could be done in different ways, or maybe it's because the giant just never hides what he feels- his emotions transparent through and through). The taller would smile nervously whenever he tells him him about his new project; a victorious one when he makes Baekhyun like another strawberry-flavored pastry or drink; he even smiled sadly once, when Baekhyun texted him he couldn't meet him for another three days (as a joke anyway- he was hiding at a corner when he saw the giant’s expression- he was surprised to see him actually upset).

-This heart of his that beats a bit faster when Chanyeol touches- or merely grazes him. (His face would begin to look like a ripe tomato then, but he won't admit that). He started noticing it the day they first recorded the demo.

Out of nowhere, Chanyeol appeared right after Baekhyun came out of his last class, hurriedly grabbing his hand to rush to the music room before they could be seen by other students. For a whole week, the taller would do that.

They'd stay up late in the music room, talking about nothing and everything- though the actual recording only lasted for two hours every day, Baekhyun didn't mind the company.

Though all these things he felt were new, a part of him strangely believes they were always there, ever since he's met that one nerdy-looking lanky boy who claimed to protect him, despite failing to walk properly on his own clumsy feet.

 

 _It's always been there,_ a voice inside him says, _steadily growing with every kind gesture, every genuine smile, every warm touch._

_Maybe it isn't wrong,_

_maybe it's finally something right._

_But... what would Chanyeol think of it?_

Emerging from his strange thoughts, Baekhyun sees he's already at the University gate.

He spots a familiar car parked beside a streetlight at the corner, its owner waving at him. “Baekkie!”

“Jongdae?” He walks closer to his friend, surprised given this was only the third time he’s been to Baekhyun’s University- the other two were times when he missed the last bus and Jongdae picked him up.

“It’s your lucky day, you get to ride with your most favorite friend!”, Jongdae opens the passenger door for him.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna agree with you since I just saved money today. Thanks, Daedae.”

“What friends are for!”, he smiles as he starts the engine.

“It’s still kinda early at night, though, Dae. Why’re you picking me up?”, Baekhyun realizes as he checks his watch.

“Like I said, it’s my duty as a loving friend to make sure you get home safely now and then.” “Uh-huh. Bet you’ll be asking me for a favor later.”, he says, closing his eyes for a nap.

He wakes up to see busy streets and tall buildings everywhere- they were definitely not somewhere around their neighborhood.

“Dae? I thought we were going home?”

“Well, yes, but we should have dinner first! Ah, here we are.” They stop in front of one of the tall buildings, Baekhyun rolls down his window to read the huge sign at its top.

He gasps. “S-SG Entertainment?!”

“Welcome to my workplace, Baekkie!”, Jongdae smiles at him like he didn’t just reveal that he was working for one of the top entertainment labels to date for a _whole year_ now.

“How’d you even get in?”

“Baekkie, I didn’t know you underestimate me like that!”, Jongdae pouts.

“No, no, what I meant was, shouldn’t you have bragged about that or something to us? It’s not everyday you get hired there though, which means… you also should be damn rich by now!”, Baekhyun looks at his friend suspiciously.

“That’s exactly why I don’t brag, Baekkie! Half of what I earn goes to my tuition loans and my peeps. Don’t worry, though,” He pinches Baekhyun’s cheeks. “I’ll buy you that console you want when I get free from the bank after a few years. But for now, you, my friend, have to have dinner with me.”

He notices someone coming out from the building.

“And them.” He puts out a hand to wave at Chanyeol and Minseok who start walking over to their car.

“I didn’t agree to any of this, Kim Jongdae.”, Baekhyun tells him, clenching his teeth. “I knew I shouldn’t have agreed, you always take advantage of me like this!”

Jongdae grabs his hands, “I’m sorry for the short notice, Baekkie, I kinda freaked out when Chan-chan invited _the_ Kim Minseok to eat dinner with us! And you were the first person that came to mind. Besides, you already miss Chanyeollie, right? Think of it as a double date!” He raises one hand for a thumbs-up.

“I’m gonna forget you said that. And I thought you _had_ a date with Kim Minseok a few weeks ago?”

“Well yeah… with two, three, more people?”, Jongdae holds out a peace sign.

His co-workers arrive before Baekhyun could retaliate.

“Yah, Jongdae! Thought you’d ditch us.” Chanyeol half-whispers to him as they get in the backseat, “Minseok was clearly disappointed when you just rushed out earlier.”

“N-no, I didn’t!”, Minseok visibly reddens.

“Ah, well, I wanted someone to come with us.”, Jongdae replies.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow when he sees his friend scratching his nape- he only does that when he’s nervous.

After sneakily chuckling at his two co-workers, Chanyeol notices Baekhyun.

“Oh! Baekhyunnie, I missed you!”, smiling once more, Chanyeol greets him. “Hope you don’t mind having dinner with us.”

 _How can he say that so bluntly, ugh._ “Yeah, hi.”, he smiles back, then hurries to turn up the A/C, pleading with his insides to calm down.

“Do you all work this late? Seems exhausting… Oh,” He remembers the new guy. He turns to greet him.

“I forgot to introduce myself. Nice to meet you, Minseok-ssi. I’m Baekhyun. You could call me Baek or whatever you like.”

Minseok merrily shakes his hand. “To answer your question, we don’t always work this late, just when there’s an upcoming new release. Believe me, hell would break loose if something goes wrong. And I’ll call you Baekhyun, then. I get the feeling Chanyeol won’t be happy with me calling you Baek.”

They turn to look at the clueless giant.

“Anyway, just call me Minseok, too. Chanyeol and Jongdae already told me a lot about you, mostly from Chanyeol, though.“ 

“Really?”. Baekhyun peeks at Chanyeol.

Minseok nods, “Yeah, in fact, there’s this so-“

“Aaah, I’m so hungry, Jongdae-yah! Let’s go.”, Chanyeol abruptly says.

“Right, right, okay. Don’t worry, Baekkie. I’m sure they were all good things, right, Chanchan?” “Of course! Ah, though there was this one time when we were kids, naughty little Baek-“

“Yah, if you go on and embarrass me, I won’t count that one time you beat me, Park Chanyeol.”

“No, you wouldn’t!”, Chanyeol gasps.

“No, no, no, don’t end it there, Chan-chan!”, Jongdae whines.

“ _Park.”_  

Chanyeol sighs. “Fine, my lips are sealed.”

“Waaae~ You’re no fun!”, Jongdae glances at Baekhyun. “I’ll make him tell it to me one of these days, Baekkie.”

“What makes you think I haven’t installed hidden cameras around you two?”, Baekhyun says, glaring at them.

Minseok chuckles, “You three sure get along well. If Chanyeol won’t talk about Baekhyun, then tell me something about Jongdae.” He looks at the driver through the mirror, “He never talks about himself with me.”

“I do, too!”, Jongdae says.

“But you act so polite when you’re talking to me, I’ve never seen this side of you.”

“Seriously?!”, Chanyeol and Baekhyun exclaim. _But that’s really the only side of him…._

“Yah, yah, don’t act too surprised you two, I could be a gentleman, you know!”, Jongdae says. He stays upset all the way to the diner, to the amusement of his friends.

While Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to reserve their seats, Minseok stood in line with Jongdae, whispering something in his ear. He innocently smiles at him before walking back to join the two.

Baekhyun, who has been trying to forget how Chanyeol held his hand to subtly save him from tripping earlier at the diner’s entrance, notices his bestfriend’s restored giddiness.

_Looks like Jongdae’s cheered up._

Dinner mostly consisted of Jongdae trying to impress Minseok by telling him all about his successful projects while Chanyeol constantly making sure Baekhyun eats enough, leaving the smaller embarrassed (and a bit pleased).

Baekhyun was munching on his last fry when Chanyeol tells him, “I’ve thought of a way for you to get revenge on Jongdae _and_ do him a favor at the same time.” He peeks at the other two, oblivious to their surroundings as Minseok laughs loudly at whatever corny joke Jongdae came up with.

“You don’t mean…”

Chanyeol smirks, leaning closer to whisper at Baekhyun’s ear. “Looks like we’re at the same page. Just agree with me at my signal. This’ll definitely work.”

 

"Jongdae, I forgot to tell you,", Chanyeol says. The four of them were walking to the parking area. "Just after you left, Mr. M said to recheck the final edits of the new radio show's opening over the weekend and I forgot my USB back at the studio. I'm gonna pass by a sec before I head home. I'll just call a taxi."

“Isn't it too late now? We could drop you off.", Jongdae says.

 “Nah. I'm fine." The taller pauses. "Oh, right." He turns to Baekhyun. "Baek, do you wanna come with? You could listen to that demo track you recorded, if you like. And I'd really like to know your opinion on the background vocals."

His left eye twitches a bit then he blinks twice. Baekhyun tries very hard not to laugh at that.

"O-oh. Sure! I wouldn't mind.", he replies.

"Great! Well, I'll be leaving my dearest apprentice to you, Dae.", Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's hand as he waves goodbye.

"Yah, your legs are too long, stop running!", the smaller catches up. "See ya, Daedae! It was nice meeting you, Minseok!", he shouts as they run to the taxi stop.

Jongdae could only stare wide-eyed at them, turning red as Minseok casually shakes his shoulders, asking if he's okay.

"You didn't need to run, Yeol.", Baekhyun scolds the other, panting. He notices their still intertwined hands. He abruptly lets go.

The taller doesn't seem to notice, smiling apologetically at him. He exaggeratedly waves a hand once he spots a taxi. "Sorry, but aside from making sure Dae doesn't get to reason out for one more second, we do really need to hurry 'cause I seriously forgot it,", he glances at his watch as the vehicle stops in front of them. "The head of security's gonna lock the studio in half an hour."

They get off the taxi exactly ten minutes left.

"Come on, come on, come on!", Chanyeol grabs his hand again and they start running.

"Yeol, wait-"

The night breeze caressing his face helps him forget the loud beating of his heart- whether it was due to the adrenaline or something else, he decides not know.

Fortunately, the janitor was just about to lock the doors when they reach the building's entrance. Seeming to be on good terms with Chanyeol, he lends him the key to the studio. After giving his thanks, Chanyeol turns for a second to Baekhyun. "Wait here, I'll be quick."

With nothing to do, the smaller observes the lobby's decor: all lined up along one side of the walls above the lavish black sofas were classic records and posters of the prestigious company, he notices some of his parents' favorites were included- various gold and platinum plaques were displayed at the shelves behind the reception desk.

Curious, Baekhyun moves closer, reading each award-winning single and album.

_Huh?_

He sees it as he observes the gold record award of a hit single almost two years ago. Along with two other composers was the name:

‘Park Chanyeol.’

"Baek! We can go now.", Chanyeol says, peeking behind Baekhyun, who remains tongue-tied, staring at the record. He blinks once, then turns around to look at the taller.

"You... you managed to earn a gold record within your first year here. Maybe even your first as a certified composer.", he says disbelievingly.

"Oh, you saw?", the taller turns bashful. "I just helped at some parts. It's not like I created the whole thing. I've still got a long way to go."

Baekhyun shakes his head, then raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Never thought you of all people would resort to being humble."

"I could be if I wanted to.", Chanyeol shrugs. He smirks at Baekhyun.

"Except for my handsome looks, of course."

"Now _there's_ the Park Chanyeol I know.", they both chuckle.

“Hmm? And who might you be?”, a girl- _scratch that, a stunning woman,_ Baekhyun thinks- appears beside Chanyeol, startling him.

“Ah, Sun Bin-ah, this is Baekhyun, a friend of mine. Baek, this is Sun Bin. She’s a choreographer and part-time model here.”, Chanyeol says, smiling almost giddily. Baekhyun isn’t sure why.

“Oh, _that_ Baekhyun!”, Sun Bin elbows the taller playfully before extending a hand towards Baekhyun. “Nice to finally meet you! I love your voice, by the way.”

Baekhyun smiles bashfully, shaking her hand. _Even her hands are beautiful._ “Thanks, but I’m pretty sure that was just because of Chanyeol editing shit and stuff. I could never be up to your company’s standards.”

“I don’t believe any of that, Baekhyun-ssi! Yeol would be killed if he’d manipulate the vocals too much. See, even if this crazy guy won an award he still gets an earful from Mr. M. Every. Single. Day.”

“See, I’m not the only one, thank you! She never tells lies, Baek. Even if her job’s at risk.”, Chanyeol grins then pouts at Sun Bin.  “And yah, I do _not_ get scolded every day, Sun Bin-ah! Why’re you here so late, anyway?”

The smaller just smiles, letting the two talk a few minutes more. He looks at the music award trophies at the other side of the lobby, trying to forget how Sun Bin’s height looked perfect beside his giant of a friend. How gently she called him “Yeol”.

How Chanyeol seems to smile just a little bit brighter around her. 

 

"Hey Baek,", the taller lends Baekhyun one of his earphone buds.

They were on the last bus, almost alone apart from a handful of tired students and office workers.

"Put this on."

Yawning, Baekhyun accepts it.

He suddenly snaps awake once he hears the song.

 

~ _Hello, you came to me_

_Giving me your shy scent_

_In my hazy dream_

_You were shining, dazzling_

_With a fluttering heart, without knowing_

_I went to you, step by step_

_And I stayed by your side_

_My heart melts at your smile_

_When our eyes meet_

_My heart pounds_

_Oh remember my smile in your heart_

_Think about it several times a day_

_Oh words I want to say you to_

_You’re beautiful~_

[Beautiful - Baekhyun]

 

"Was that-?", Baekhyun gapes at Chanyeol.

"You, of course! My face may be handsome, but I’m still working on my voice so, though it hurts me to say this, that can’t be me. What do you think?", Chanyeol softly smiles.

"The arrangement was simple but just enough to accompany the meaning of the lyrics.", Baekhyun practically glows as he explains. "I would never believe that I really sang that, but.” He smiles. “You've... you've always brought out the best in me, Yeol, so I guess it really is."

His eyes start to water.

The other wipes a stray tear from his eyes, chuckling. "Seriously, Baek. You don't need me to bring that out of you." He pats the smaller's head.

"You've always brightened others' days- be it by listening to your voice or simply staying by your side. You just haven't noticed."

Baekhyun moves closer to the window, looking at the scenery outside to hide his content.

_And you’ve always brought warmth to mine, Yeol._

Only when they get off the bus does the taller speak again.

He seems to be pondering when he says, “Tell me the truth, Baek… does it bother you that I just drag you to random places at random times? Like tonight?”

“Can’t say it doesn’t.” Baekhyun says, skipping ahead of the giant.

He could definitely imagine Chanyeol’s dejected expression without even looking.

“But!”, he walks backwards to him.

“You, of all people, should know I’m already used to it. Since I was _eleven_ , even.” He bends his head to check on Chanyeol, getting worried. “Hey, really, it’s fine, Yeol.”

“Really?”, the taller pouts, albeit his eyes turn cheerful again.

Catching himself leaning closer to the other- again-, Baekhyun straightens his expression. 

“Yeah. Now, let’s go.”

“Okay!”, Chanyeol nods vigorously.

_And there goes his perky ears and wagging tail._

...

  
Halfway through his essay, which pretty much is composed of whatever sentences he could make up right then, a pair of headphones were placed on Baekhyun's head.

So concentrated was he that he doesn't notice it until a song plays. A very familiar one at that.

_This song…_

Chanyeol sits on the empty seat next to him, a small smile playing on his face as the other pauses and listens carefully. Baekhyun puts the device aside after, glancing at the giant. He gets a little surprised by the intensity of his stare. "Why-", he clears his throat. "Why the song?” He then resumes typing, internally willing himself to calm down.  
"That... was the first hit song Jongdae took part in. Two years ago."  
“O-oh.”

_Phew. For a second there I thought he’d heard the-_

_“_ The demo,”, Chanyeol continues.

“W-what?”

The composer stares the table down, clutching his hands together. He seems to be pondering on something, almost looking bashful.

“I’ve always preferred the demo version- ever since I heard it a few months ago, anyway. Its vocals sound more beautiful than this… official one.”

He turns his gaze at Baekhyun.

“And mostly because it helped me find my way back to a certain little prince.”

…

_“Yo, Baekkie!”, Jongdae chirps at the humming Baekhyun. “Hm?”, the other replies. They finally finished moving and cleaning their flat after three days, watching Kyungsoo prepare the ingredients. Baekhyun could only rejoice at the thought of eating his cooking from now on._

_“Could you help me sing something?”_

_“What’s it for?”_

_“My future.”, Jongdae grins._

_“If it means you’ll owe me something, why not?”, Baekhyun shrugs, returning his attention to his cook of a friend._

…

Baekhyun could only blink, his paper momentarily forgotten. “So, all this time, at the coffee shop, it wasn’t a coincidence or whatever?” His chest throbs.

“I’d like to believe a part of it was.”, Chanyeol explains. “It was difficult finding you, after all,” he mumbles, mindlessly flipping the pages of his book.

“But yeah, mostly it wasn’t. I was still choosing between SG Entertainment and another label to work with that day. It’s funny ‘cause I heard the demo just once, and it was the day I met Jongdae, but I was so sure it was you. I would never forget your voice.”

He smiles a little, picking on the book cover. “It’s a good thing me and Jongdae clicked. After knowing his bestfriend slash flatmate gave him a favor to sing that demo, I took the chance to suggest going to Dae’s place to work on our project… in the hopes of finally meeting you.”

“Huh.” Baekhyun bites his lips to stop himself from smiling too much.

“That’s kinda-“

“Creepy, I know.”

“-cheesy.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to---what?”, the giant gapes at him. “You’re not weirded out?”

“Maybe. But that’s exactly what a Park Chanyeol would do.”, the smaller shakes his head, chuckling. “Idiot.”

“Yeah? You think that was cheesy, though.”, reverting back to his quirky self, he winks at Baekhyun.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief- he passed the essay just in time- Baekhyun steps outside the library, the giant in tow. The last three hours consisted of him typing with Chanyeol bothering him every five minutes- either by chatting or blatantly staring at him. _So much for getting used to his silly antics._ He was checking the new messages on his phone when the said giant suddenly grabs his shoulders.

“We need to go. Right now.”

Without warning, he holds Baekhyun's free hand, then runs. Again.

“Wai-No-Where are you taking me?!”

“Hurry, hurry!”

“Park Chanyeol tell me where are you taking me because I will not- slow down!- tolerate you dragging me around at night again!” He internally sighs in relief when the long-legged giant does. It only lasts for 5 seconds, though, enough time for Chanyeol to turn around to tell him-

“Where’s the fun in knowing something before it happens?”

 

He hears the chugging of trains before they see it. Rounding the street corner, Chanyeol guides (more like drags) Baekhyun to the train station.

The smaller smiles, it’s been too long since the last time they've been here, after all.

Eight years may have passed yet it still looks the same. The big old analogue clock by the ticketing counter chimes to announce the last train trip of the night, a yawning guard glances at it as he guides a few elderly and some students as they get in, oblivious to a full-grown, uncommonly tall, adult attempting to sit on the metal railing by the railroad.

_What?_

“Yah, get down from there!”, Baekhyun half-shouts, half-whispers at Chanyeol right before the latter-by some miracle- lands on his feet at the other side of the railing.

“Come on, Baek.”, the giant says, sitting on the railing. “Sit with me. For old times' sake.”

“First the playground, now this. Is it really necessary,Yeol?”

Chanyeol gazes at the sky.

“It is, so we don't forget those memories. And create new ones, of course!” He giddily swings his feet, to Baekhyun's alarm.

The taller chuckles, “It's made of metal, Baek. It won't break. Besides, the view here is awesome!”

“I can't. I can't go over.”, he says softly, burying his hands on the pockets of his sweater.

“I'll just end up falling over and getting hurt.”

Chanyeol holds out a hand. “Hey, you won't. With these strong arms, I won't let that happen.”

The smaller scoffs a bit, “Hm, I'd rather not.”

Instead of pouting like Baekhyun expects, the giant seems thoughtful.

“Say, Baekhyunnie, would we regret trying something, or would we beat ourselves more for not trying it at all, instead?”, he sets his gaze on the skeptical pup.

His breath hitches. _Get yourself together, Byun!_

“Uh... You do know it's weird to relate that to a silly situation like this, Yeol, right?”

“But you do know that as your knight in track pants, I’ve been tasked to convince you to have a little fun _and_ keep you in one piece at the same time, right?” Seeing that that didn't work, either, Chanyeol does his last resort.

_Nuh-uh. Not those puppy eyes._

“Come on, B. Please?”

Baekhyun would probably never decipher how the giant idiot could make an endearing expression with his comical features.

And how his insides twist and turn whenever it was directed to him.

Baekhyun looks at him, anyway.

 _It's really the same Chanyeol from all those years ago,_ he thinks.

The same mischievous boy who never ran out of adventures to do despite living in a simple, common neighborhood. With wonder-filled eyes that never seem to run out of warmth and cheerfulness towards life.

The same lovable boy who chose to befriend shy, small, Baekhyun even with having so many other- and better- people around him.

The same lanky boy who always chose to make him happy even if it meant getting hurt.

The same cheerful boy whose steady warmth has slowly turned into a full-blown fire, with every memory he unknowingly imprints in Baekhyun's mind, his every smile, every twinkling of his eyes, even his unexplicably deep voice, all burning Baekhyun's insides, leaving him breathless.

But the thing is, fire could be manipulated.

And he has always loved fireworks.

_Ah, what the heck._

Holding his hand, letting its warmth spread all over, embracing it as it turns his insides into a chaotic mess-

He takes the leap.

 

Baekhyun may or may not have hugged Jongdae that night- which made Minseok (Jongdae was video-chatting with him- about something work-related, of course) surprised, and suspiciously… grumpy?

He shakes his head at his oblivious friend.

 

**…**

"Tell me, Jongin-ah."

"Yeah?", the barista was storing the remaining pastries from the display fridge as they were about to close, when Baekhyun chances upon him at the café.

"How would you know if you... like someone?"

Jongin pauses to look at him - in a nonjudgmental but curious way. He seems deep in thought for a moment, then continues gathering the sweet goods.

"It's like gaining superpowers. If hyperawareness could be considered one." He sighs dreamily.

"Like, a glance or sometimes even just a whiff of that someone's scent would completely make your day."

"Isn't that…weird?"

Alarmed, Jongin looks at him. "Oh god, it is, isn't it? Would h-he find that weird?! I thought it was normal..."

Baekhyun guffaws. "I was kidding! You should've seen your face, Jongin-ah."

He clears his throat once the other calmed down. "Actually... I kinda get it."

Baekhyun feels thankful Jongin just looks at him pointedly instead of asking further.

The tanned boy continues his explanation giddily. "Hmm… or maybe time travel! Cause the only days that'll matter to you would those when you saw that someone. Even if it was just for a few seconds. But that's just my opinion, Baekhyun. Nobody could really figure out what entails liking someone. You'll just know."

“How did you know? What you feel for Kyungsoo, I mean.”

Jongin almost drops a brownie. “O-oh! I-uh…”

Baekhyun chuckles, “Come on, I won’t tell him.”

“Well I… I _was_ mesmerized by his adorable frown and heart-shaped lips that first day of moving in. But,”, his eyes sparkle just a bit.

“Now it’s so much more than that. It’s the little things, really. How he makes sure you and Jongdae eat well even with Dae’s naughty antics, how he would feed the kittens by the apartment entrance even on cold nights- he even gave them a blanket once-and how he would pass by here for a while every day to leave a bottle of water by the cashier register. He doesn’t know I’ve realized though, and I’m not sure why he does it.”

Before Baekhyun turns to leave, Jongin calls him. “Baekhyun! I forgot to thank you.”

“For what?”

The barista smiles sincerely. “For giving Kyungsoo the first cup of coffee I made. And maybe for encouraging Kyungsoo to tell me what he thought of it. I’m not sure what you did for him to do it, but thanks, anyway. ”

The smaller rolls his eyes. “That’s nothing. He desperately wanted to, I could tell.”

Jongin seems to not believe it, but grins anyway. “Well, I hope you figure out what you feel. And that someone to figure out how they’d suffer a great loss if they won’t accept it.”

 

Mindlessly munching on his strawberry cheesecake on the couch with the tv on low volume, Baekhyun thinks on what Jongin said earlier. He somehow ends up reminiscing on how much he's been making every encounter with a certain giant such a big deal lately.

Like seeing him has become a part of his day. _Great, why haven’t I realized._

They fell on a routine, weeks back.

Saying he 'adjusted' his schedule, Chanyeol would always show up in on weekday mornings right when Baekhyun goes to get coffee. And on Tuesday and Thursday nights, he'd even stay with Baekhyun at the library (still refusing to reveal how he manages to get in every time).

_"You don't need to accompany me every single day, Yeol-ah", he tells the taller once._

_"But you said I could. And being around you helps me be more productive. And I like it.", Chanyeol says matter-of-factly._

Baekhyun tries not to think further into that.

He notices he doesn't get irritated by the giant's antics, anymore. Worried he might be at that, Chanyeol doesn't seem to notice.

He's sure he felt something gradually change within him after that night by the railroad a few weeks ago.

Would he dare call it 'like' or even

…'love'?

 

"Have you eaten properly, Baekhyun-ah?", Kyungsoo takes the other's plate. "How many times do I have to tell you to eat dinner before desserts? You won't get the nutrition you need.", his flat mate says, sitting next to him.

“Hm, seems like Nini’s right.”, Baekhyun mumbles. Touched by his bestfriend’s doting, he hugs his bestfriend’s arm. "Kyungja, have I changed? I feel like I've changed in so many ways!", he whines.

"For starters, you happen to be eating strawberries, which you've hated ever since I met you."

He slowly places the fork back on the plate. "Oh. Yes, but besides that." He pouts worriedly.

Kyungsoo pats his head, calming him.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem, Baekhyun-ah?"

Moments of internal deliberation pass when Baekhyun finally gives in.

He tells Kyungsoo everything.

How every kind gesture the giant has been making towards him, ever since they met again, gets him occupied but then fills him with guilt remembering how he reacted every time. How he finds Chanyeol’s confidence admirable, how he likes how positive and happy-go-lucky he is.

And how he'd been unusually aware of every brush their hands would make. Plus, he would zone out everything whenever he'd hear Chanyeol's annoying laugh- even in the midst of countless people or at a crowded train.

 

"And now I kinda maybe made it a personal goal to make him laugh at least once a day. Like, I’d come up with a witty comeback else I’ll just tickle him and stuff." Baekhyun mutters, picking on a pillow. "I've been scoring myself every time, Kyungsoo! Yesterday was the 61st time. I’ve become _so_ weird!" He screams in frustration on a nearby pillow.

Kyungsoo silently laughs. “You've told me quite a lot of information about Park Chanyeol in a span of two minutes."

"I know. Why do I even remember these things? Is it strange, Kyungja-yah?"

"It's not. Believe me, Baekhyun-ah, I’ve seen weirder stuff being called ‘acts of endearment’.”, the other reassures him, smiling a little.

"But it would be if you still don't think you like him.", he adds.

"I do?", the frustrated pup pats the pillow, deep in thought.

"Aigoo, you should know that only people who like him could tolerate that amount of arrogant persistence, Baekhyun-ah. _Especially_ when they'd even see it as endearing. He’s completely gotten you under his spell."

 

It hits him, then.

How couldn't he have noticed the squeezing of his insides as if opposed to every snarky remark he’s told the giant?

The chaos he’d feel inside as his heart skips a beat when Chanyeol would smile at him anyway?

 

Baekhyun screams into the pillow once more, Kyungsoo patting him on the back as he did so.

"What should I do, Kyungja?", he glances dejectedly at his bestfriend.

"For now, it's good to face it and see if it _is_ true, Baekhyun-ah. But the next step?", Kyungsoo tells him as he fixes the pup's hair. "That's for you to decide."

Baekhyun sighs, whining again, now on the other’s lap.

“Baekhyun-ah?”, Kyungsoo says minutes later.

“Yup?”

“I’ve read somewhere that there’s a.. a high possibility that liking someone would eventually make you give your heart out there- even without knowing if it’ll be accepted. But, it’s still important not to act rashly, okay?”

Baekhyun slowly nods. _Will I, really?_

Laying his head on Kyungsoo's lap, he asks, "Kyung, have you ever felt like that? Like things that should've been irritating made you feel happy just because a certain person did them?"

"What? N-nah. Certainly not. Nope. I would never.", his bestfriend quickly replies.

His flushed cheeks tell otherwise.

…

 

"Guys, I'm getting worried."

"..."

"Junmyeon-ah, Sehun-ah."

"..."

"Can you two- ugh-", Baekhyun forces himself between his dating friends who were sitting on one of the campus benches.

"-stop eyeing each other like _that_? People keep staring! Even if you're taken, Sehun-ah, everybody knows almost every girl here would still die to make eye contact with you."

"And that's exactly why we do this, Baek-hyung."

"Yeah, but you forget half of them don't believe it, while the other half don't really care."

"They don't?! I-I mean I wasn’t doing anything. I’d never do _that_ in public!", Junmyeon fixes his glasses and murmurs, "Sehun always starts it and he wouldn't stop if I don't give in so..."

"But Myeonnie!", the younger whines.

"That's hyung to you, Oh Sehun."

"Myeonnie-hyung, you haven't spent time with me for a whole week now!", Sehun attempts to hug the Senior despite Baekhyun being in between then.

"I've been busy with the publication, plus our pre-finals are coming up. I'm sorry.", Junmyeon explains, looking genuinely upset, too.

"Don't worry, you two. No other couple in this school could compare to how head-over-heels you guys are for each other." Baekhyun interrupts, shooing the younger's arms away.

He clears his throat. "So now that that's settled, I'm guessing you both didn't hear me."

"Oh, but I did. What's worrying you, Baekhyun-ah?". Junmyeon replies, patting his knee in apology.

"Yeah, what Myeonnie... -hyung said." Sehun says.

"Yeol hasn't shown up in almost a week. And that's kind of… not normal of him." Baekhyun explains, biting the inside of his cheek, clearly troubled.

"If I remember it right," Junmyeon intervenes. "Weren't you irked whenever he'd suddenly appear out of nowhere before?"

"Well, that was before I-"

"Before you?", Sehun smirks knowingly.

"N-nothing! Before nothing. I just thought, like what if something bad happened to him? The last time he replied to my texts was two days ago."

"Have you asked Jongdae?", Junmyeon says.

"Dae hasn't been home at the same time for an overseas business trip and he said Yeol wasn't required to come with."

"Have you been to his house?", Sehun suggests.

"Isn't that weird?", the smaller says.

"Well that certainly never stopped him from going here or your flat without any warning whatsoever”, Junmyeon says, raising an eyebrow.

Baekhyun laughs, "Ah, you're right. I'll try to visit him, then."

Junmyeon coos at him, now tapping his knee excitedly. "The sassy Byun finally cares for someone! You're growing up so fast, Baekhyun-ah."

"What's with that 'finally'? Say that for yourself, Myeon. We all know you were way more innocent than me before he came." Baekhyun replies indignantly, giving Sehun the stink eye.

" _Were_. That, my friend, is the keyword.", Sehun winks at his lover, who blushes instantly.

"No, no, no, no, you don't get to flirt right in the middle of my crisis, dearest dongsaeng-ah.", the smaller pinches his cheek.

Baekhyun then stands up, feeling determined. "Now before I go be a stalker-ish weirdo, let's go procrastinate in the library."

…

 

Turning the door knob, Baekhyun pushes the door to their flat, only to get it stuck halfway through. Baffled, he sticks his head to check- then sees a neon yellow luggage by the entrance.

“Typical Jongdae.”, he mutters. “Dae, get your things here! They’re blocking the door!”

“Okay, okay, got it!”, Jongdae opens the door, munching on a piece of fried chicken. “Sorry, I was _so_ hungry I went straight to the kitchen when I got here.”

“Don’t they let you eat at work?, Baekhyun says, rummaging the fridge for a drink.

“They do, it’s just that these days I can’t have a snack break every two hours. How can I survive?!”, his friend whines. “Yeol should treat me to lunch for a month once he gets well.”

Baekhyun perks up at him. “What? He hasn’t been at work?”

“I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.”, the other says with his mouth half-full. “He’s caught some kind of flu two or three days ago.”

“Is it because of me?”, Baekhyun whispers, worry and a bit of guilt fill his thoughts.

_Was it because he always made sure to hang out with me even after working overtime?_

“I have to thank him, though. Minseok’s slowly opening up to me now that I get to mentor him.”, Jongdae giggles in triumph, oblivious of his friend’s distress.

“Is he okay?”, the other asks.

“He’ll be fine, Baekkie. Sun Bin dropped by Chanchan’s yesterday and she said he was doing alright. Just needs to rest.”

At the mention of her name, Baekhyun freezes.

He fakes a smile. “Oh wow, she already did everything, huh.”

“Yep. Said she owes him something so she checked on him. Which is suspicious, really.” Jongdae wags his eyebrows. “But I believe the right phrase is that she’s been checking _him_ out.”

Clutching his fist tightly, Baekhyun nods and suppresses the urge to go run to the giant’s flat. It was nearing midnight and he shouldn’t disturb him. _Tomorrow, then._

…

 

“Chanyeollie? Are you home? You should be, though.”, Baekhyun hesitantly knocks on his childhood friend’s door the next morning. He bites his lip as his fifth knock receives no answer.

“Chanyeol?” Another knock. And another.

“Chanyeo-oof!”, he gets surprised as a very hot -literally, in this case- Chanyeol heavily leans on him as soon as the door opens.

Greatly concerned, Baekhyun hurriedly half-drags, half-carries the taller inside, getting more worried as he notices Chanyeol’s flushed face.

“You’re burning up, Yeol-ah. Has it been like this for days? Why’d you let yourself be alone like this?”, Baekhyun slightly reprimands the other as he tucks him in bed. “I can’t even tuck you in properly, you giant oaf.”, he mumbles.

The other mutters something incomprehensibly, groaning as he pulls on the sheets, feeling cold. Baekhyun turns off the air-conditioning, “Were you saying something, Chanyeol-ah?”, he gets the towel in the water basin placed on the side table, wringing it thoroughly before placing it on Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Noona-“, the taller clears his throat, “-passed by early this morning…fed me.”, the taller replies, his eyes remain shut. He pulls the sheets higher.

The smaller sits beside him, who now looks like a long lump of sheets with only a black fluff hair visible. “Ah, as expected of Park Chanyeol, women keep on flocking to you even at this state.”, Baekhyun teases, gently pushing away strands of stray hair from Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Hm?”, Chanyeol reveals his face then opens an eye. “Are there others who came?”

“Well I heard…” _Doesn’t he remember? Maybe it’s the flu._

Baekhyun shakes his head, “Nevermind.”

“Mm…Baek-”, Chanyeol yawns, patting over the bedsheets- towards Baekhyun.

“Y-yeah?”, Baekhyun _so_ doesn’t need to ingrain the giant’s deep-even deeper- voice (saying his name) into memory.

“’s cold.” Eyes still closed, the giant blindly looks for something with his hands, until he feels one of Baekhyun’s arms.

The smaller puts a hand over the taller’s, “Yeol? What’s wrong? Want me to get another blanket-!”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun beside him without notice, putting an arm around the smaller’s waist.

“Hm-mm”, he shakes his head. “Your warmth’s enough.”, he says, sighing blissfully. The latter could only gape at him, face flushing for an entirely different reason.

With nothing to do now that he’s trapped in the taller’s embrace, Baekhyun stares at him, burying his head on the warm chest. Though much of Chanyeol has changed- he chuckles at the stubble on his chin- his warmth and his heart beating strong and steady which lulled him to sleep every night years ago, were still there.

 _How can these contradicting feelings exist inside him for this boy,_ Baekhyun wonders.

He’s always read in novels that love was either a pleasant burn or a raging fire. But to him, being with Chanyeol couldn’t just be one of them. And maybe, he needed both. Two opposites clashing, colliding, to mold his heart with warmth, to fill it with enough fire for it to keep on beating.

Moments of feeling nothing but warmth and hearing nothing but loud heartbeats later, Chanyeol stirs in his sleep.

He keeps his hold on the smaller, slowly wiggling down until he could lean his own head on Baekhyun’s, then unconsciously nuzzles against it, smiling in contentment.

Baekhyun holds his breath. The uncomfort of being under numerous thick blankets with the giant puppy trapping him doesn’t even occur to him.

He tries very hard not to remember Chanyeol’s scent that’s currently overwhelming his senses- but it’s so _him_. Like the smell of freshly brewed coffee to start your day and warm almond milk to calm you to sleep combined; like those sour gummy worms Chanyeol just loves with a hint of strawberries and mint; like the scent of the night air wafting on their last night years ago, with the smell of the sunrise they’ve seen when he’d dragged him to the train station just weeks ago.

And he’s afraid he might have to live finding it everywhere.

 _But for now,_ Baekhyun assures- to what or whom he wasn’t sure- as he gradually dozes off too.

_In the meantime, I’ll take care of it, and take care of Chanyeol instead._

 

The sun had already gone down when he wakes up. Carefully untangling himself from long limbs, Baekhyun stands up then checks Chanyeol’s temperature. Funny how he already misses the warmth- he’d been gone eight years without it, after all.

Assuming the other won’t be waking up soon, he goes back to his flat to get guidance (or more like help).

“Kyungja-ya~”, he singsongs to his friend, peeking his head into Kyungsoo’s room.

“I won’t let you do any favors for Jongin anymore, Baekhyun.”, the other says, lifting his glasses as he continues typing something in his laptop. A new recipe, maybe.

“Nah, it’s not that.”

“Then if this is about Jongin and his so-called superpowers then I’m already aware.”, Kyungsoo continues.

“No, not th- How’d you even know that? Have you installed hidden cameras in the café or something?”, Baekhyun guesses, quite startled.

His bestfriend pays no heed to his astonishment, “Almost every café, including that, has cameras installed. Now, if you have nothing to say, I need to get this done.”

“Actually, I need your help, Kyungja. Can you teach me how to cook?”, Baekhyun asks, mustering the most pitiful face he could come up with.

“Oh. If that’s the case, sure.”, Kyungsoo replies, already shutting down the device.

“Really? No need for me threatening to tell a certain barista stuff he shouldn’t know about you?”, the other teases, eyes sparkling in anticipation.

“Yeah like you’re the only one who grew up with me.”, the other scoffs. “Jongdae doesn’t really keep his mouth shut, as you know. Now let’s go before I change my mind.”

Kyungsoo turns around before he opens his door. “And before Chanyeol gets hungry.” He raises his eyebrows at Baekhyun, who seemed taken aback, adding, “In all the seven years I’ve known you, Baekhyun-ah, you’ve never held a knife. Then you ask for my help in actually using a knife a day after you’ve been told your childhood friend got sick. It’s quite obvious.”

“How- you- Kyungja! I haven’t even told you what to cook!”, a flushed Baekhyun runs after his friend, insisting that that wasn’t the case.

The two managed to cook porridge with a few side dishes after two hours. But not without Kyungsoo’s nagging now and then. At least Baekhyun got through chopping vegetables, proceeding to be the taste tester- _which is important!-_ afterwards.

“Yo, can I have some?”. Startled, Baekhyun turns around only to see Jongdae, who looks like he just woke up.

“No. And it’s past noon, Dae, shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Nah, Minseokkie’s got it under control. Aw, come on, I’m so hungry~”, the other whines, rubbing his belly. He tries grabbing one of the food containers Baekhyun was packing.

“Yah, it’s not for you!”, Baekhyun slaps his hand away, practically growling at him.

“For who, then? Those friends of yours are damn rich plus you aren’t _that_ friend who’d cook something for them. You’d rather buy them stuff.”

“Here, Jongdae, go fetch.”, Kyungsoo announces, placing bowls of food on the table.

“Yes! I love you, Kyungie!”, Jongdae manages to say in between stuffing his mouth with rice.

“Ah, this 24-year old kid.”, Kyungsoo shakes his head, amused. He elbows Baekhyun, moving his head towards the door. _Go before this blabbermouth notices_ , his eyes seem to say.

…

 

“Chanyeollie. Yeol-ah.”, he slightly shakes the taller to wake him up, only to be replied by his loud snoring. “Tch, and you say you don’t snore.”, Baekhyun grumbles, setting aside the bowl of porridge on the side table to try another way. He pulls the blankets away, then tickles Chanyeol’s sides.

He instantly wakes up. Barks of deep laughter fill the room. “St-stop! B-baek! Aaah!” Baekhyun laughs too, enjoying the giant’s suffering too much.

“I said stop it!”, Chanyeol maneuvered quickly, trapping Baekhyun with his arms, tucking the smaller’s head under his chin. “Now, let me sleep. I’m still hot, you know. Well I _am_ hot but not the everyday kind of hot I get to be.”

“How can your confidence stay perfectly intact when you can’t even stand up?”, Baekhyun sighs, sniffing the taller unconsciously. “Ugh. You need to shower, Yeol.”

“It’s in my instinct to love myself in whatever circumstance I may be in.”, Chanyeol proclaims. “And of course I will, your highness. Once this headache goes away, the shower will face my wrath. For now, smell me all you like!” He mushes the smaller’s face further into his chest, laughing.

Baekhyun quickly pushes him away, breathing aggressively. He pinches Chanyeol’s ears, annoyed. The taller’s stomach growls. “And that, is your natural instinct telling you to survive. You need to eat, Chanyeol.” He gets the bowl again, handing it to the other.

Chanyeol pouts. “I’m too weak to move, Hyun-ah. Feed me, please?”

“Yeah, right. You just tackled me a minute ago.”, the smaller raises an eyebrow.

“AH~”, the giant opens his mouth, closing his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun slightly shoves the spoon in, the porridge still hot.

Chanyeol’s eyes open in alarm. He takes continuous intakes of breath to cool it, sniffing as he grabs a bottle of water afterwards. “How could you do this to me, I trusted you.”, he takes a sip of water.

Amused, Baekhyun pats his back. “I was kidding. Here.”, this time, he blows a spoonful, carefully feeding it to the other. He does this until Chanyeol gets full after four servings.

“Thank you. That was delicious- as you’ve realized from how much I’ve eaten. You didn’t have to do this, really, Baekhyunnie.”, Chanyeol says once he gets settled in again.

The smaller lifts the comforter higher. “Damn right, I didn’t. In fact, I’m the first prince to do this for a lowly knight,” he jokes. “Be thankful and sleep.”

Chanyeol smiles. “I’m happy I get to see you now even when one of us gets sick. I remember throwing a tantrum for like, three days, because our moms wouldn’t let us see each other when you got a fever back then.” He yawns, getting sleepy once more. “I actually really missed you this week, Baek.”

Baekhyun replays what the giant said as he washes the dishes, humming random melodies. _Guess nearly cutting of a finger was worth it,_ he thinks.

With nothing better to do, he decides to clean the taller’s room- a room full of sheets of paper scattered everywhere isn’t really conducive for anyone to move about in it.

He was gently placing Chanyeol’s glasses on the sidetable when he gets a peek at his laptop. An mp3 file was open, the song paused somewhere in the middle. He may have moved on if it was just any song, but the title- or more like, the non-existence of it- piqued his curiosity.

Staring at the word “Untitled” indicated at the top, his fingers unconsciously hover over the play button. Gasping inaudibly, he was about to pull his hand back when a larger hand hits play.

“It’s fine, Baek. I’ve been planning to let you hear it, anyway.” The sleepy deep voice of the giant resonates from behind him. He turns to look at him as the calmingly melodious audio plays, strands of the other’s hair were sticking towards every single direction.

“It sounds like it’s special…” Baekhyun says after. “I mean, I understand every song of a composer’s very dear to them but this one has, uh…”

“-more meaning to it? More personal for me, in a way?” Chanyeol helpfully supplies.

“Exactly!” The smaller exclaims. “And maybe, kind of intimate for me to have heard?”

The giant shrugs. “Nah, nothing’s too intimate for you when it comes to me, my things, nor my works.” He winks at Baekhyun. “But yeah, you’re right about this song being more personal for me. To tell you the truth, that’s exactly the reason why I’ve yet to add lyrics to it.”

“What, like you need to feel that spark and butterflies in your stomach and all that? And if one day, you do get to finish it, it’ll solely be for that certain someone?”, the other muses.

Chanyeol turns beet red in a split second.

“Oh man, I’m right! Aw, you sappy flirt!” Baekhyun laughs heartily for at least three minutes.

The taller pouts, but ends up laughing with him until they both forget all about it when Baekhyun remembers his duty to keep Chanyeol glued to the bed until he gets better.

An hour or so later, Baekhyun was closing the bedroom door stealthily when he hears the door unlock, followed by a woman’s voice.

_Is it… Sun Bin?_

“Chanyeol-ah, I’m back!” Baekhyun freezes as he notices her footsteps getting closer to the kitchen.

“Hm? Who are you?” _That voice isn’t Sun Bin’s, though…_

Baekhyun turns around then sees a beautiful, elegant female version of Chanyeol, who can only be-

“Yoora-noona?”

“Baekhyunnie! Aw, look how you’ve grown!” She goes to pinch his cheeks. “You’ve become so handsome! I’ve been telling Chanyeol to let me see you but he keeps telling me how you’re so busy, yada yada. How selfish of him to keep you for himself.”, she says.

“I could always visit you, noona.”, Baekhyun smiles.

“And you should! Mom wants to see you too. Ah, anyway, why are you washing dishes at another’s place, young man?”, she slightly reprimands.

“This is nothing, noona. My friend cooked so much food that we had to share it.”

“Well, I’ll still make sure that weakling thanks and repays you, Baekhyunnie. And as a thank you in my part, if Chanyeol ever does something stupid, just tell me and I’ll personally kick him for you, got it?”

They both laugh at that, sharing stories until Baekhyun had to leave later at night.

 

Rubbing his eyes as he wakes up, Chanyeol realizes it’s already feels better. He goes to the kitchen, surprised to see his sister there again.

“Feeling better?”, Yoora says without straying her eyes on the soup she was cooking. “I’m assuming you are, since Baekhyunnie’s efforts shouldn’t be wasted.”

“Yeah, I am actually.” He looks around. “Where’d he go, anyway?”

“Baekhyunnie needed to study for tomorrow. Speaking of, Chanyeol-ah.” His sister turns around, pointing the ladle at him. “Promise me you won’t bother him until he’s done with exams, alright?” She raises an eyebrow, daring him to disagree.

“But-“

“ _Park Chanyeol.”_

“Alright, jeez. He’s aced them every time and more so since I’ve been hanging out with him. Just saying.”, he mumbles.

Chuckling, Yoora messes her brother’s hair then sets the table for dinner. “You’re lucky you got him back, Chanyeollie. Now don’t go and mess it up, okay?”

Chanyeol shakes his hair back to place, excitedly scooping food on his plate. “Hm? Mess what up, exactly? We’re totally fine.” His eyes sparkle both at the topic and the delicious-looking dishes. “And guess what, Noona? I even helped him like strawberries again! Aren’t I awesome?”, he exclaims, munching on his chicken happily as if he wasn’t sick.

Yoora internally sighs, encouraging the other to eat more.

_That’s not what I saw in his eyes while looking at you earlier, Chanyeol-ah._

…

 

“I failed you, Myeonnie-hyung!”, a dramatic Oh Sehun says as he clings to the senior, begging for forgiveness.

“I think I totally flunked it! Like when I saw the first parts I was just ‘yeah okay cool’ but then the essay parts came and I completely blanked out, Myeonnie! What can I do to still be with you? I’ll do anything!”, he hugs Junmyeon’s arm tightly, leaning his chin on his shoulder.

“You’ll do fine, Hun-ah.”, Junmyeon smiles, then pecks the younger’s cheek.

Sehun and Baekhyun both get lost for words, mouths ajar; it’s the very first time the uptight college senior’s ever shown public affection, after all.

“Wow. And I thought exams don’t get to geniuses like you, hyung.” Baekhyun smirks.

“Don’t listen to him, Myeonnie-hyung. You can do that _all_ you want, _anytime_ you want.”, a giddy Sehun says to his blushing lover.

Baekhyun shakes his head at the younger’s childishness, agreeing anyway. “Yeah, now that we’re free with a few weeks from finals, you might wanna give Sehun all the spare love he’ll need before you go missing again, hyung.”

Getting to the university gate, he waves at his two friends as he goes the opposite way.

He suddenly feels a headache coming.

Trying to dull the pain he was feeling, Baekhyun boards the bus then sits at one of the empty benches at the back. Once the bus moves, his world starts spinning in circles; he ends up unconsciously leaning on his seatmate’s shoulder for a minute.

Realizing what he’d done, Baekhyun profusely apologizes, eyes still closed in an attempt to shut out his dizziness.

Strangely, the guy next to him pulls his head instead to lean it on his shoulder once more. Before Baekhyun could pull away to see the suspicious stranger’s face, a take-away strawberry frappé was placed on his lap.

“Tough day, huh?” The deep voice of Park Chanyeol says.

Relief floods the smaller’s insides. Baekhyun playfully pinches the other’s ears. “Yah, you scared me there for a second!” He sips on his drink, headache already ebbing. _Guess it was hunger then._

“You really shouldn’t have been, Baek. I’ve been picking you up from uni for weeks now.”, Chanyeol replies, slightly rubbing his precious ears.

“Yes, but-“ _you’ve been gone for more than a week now._ The smaller shrugs. “-I could have forgotten.”

Chanyeol slings an arm around him. “I’m sorry I was gone for a while, though. Even if Jongdae and Minseok covered for me, I still had a lot of work to catch up on. And I kinda made a promise to noona that I won’t bother you even if I _am_ proven to be a good influence for others. But no worries, I’m free from now on!”

Baekhyun snickers, then he realizes. “Yah, were you even aware this isn’t the bus I usually take to go back to my flat? I already texted you that I’ll be going back home over the weekend. You should get off at the next stop, Yeol.”

Chanyeol folds his arms, sticking out his tongue childishly. “Nice try, but I’m staying, Hyun-ah.” He reveals a bag full of filled food containers, grinning. “Mom says hi.”

 

Instead of getting irked by the giant’s random loud ramblings throughout the ride as well as the short walk to the house, Baekhyun gladly joins him, both of them ignoring the stares they get now and then.

His mom opens the door before either of them could knock. “Hyun-ah, why do you look smaller? Have you been eating properly young man?!”, Mrs. Byun sternly says, disapproving look on her face.

She smiles a second later, noticing Chanyeol. “Oh, and who could this be? Omo! Chanyeol-ah? Is that really you?!” Chanyeol smiles then half-bows in greeting.

Baekhyun hugs her, sighing. “Hi mom, and yes, Kyungja has been feeding me well. I just had a stressful week at school, that’s all.”

“It’s very nice to see you again, Mrs. Byun.”, Chanyeol cheerfully says, presenting the bag of food. “My mom said to give this to you.”

“Omo, that’s sweet of you, Yeol-ah. Come in, come in! You’re just in time to try my lasagna. A handsome man like you should keep on building those muscles!”, she says as she pats the taller’s bum, making him embarrassed and Baekhyun chuckle.

After a scrumptious dinner, with Baekhyun’s mom announcing that the taller stay for the night before any of them could disagree, the two decide to watch the latest horror movie- which was mostly because of a dare on who could put on a straight face longer.

“Just a minute, Hyun-ah.”, Chanyeol stops the other from hitting play. He gets his phone and turns on the self-camera, placing it beside the television. “We need evidence.”

“Smart thinking, Knight Park.”, Baekhyun says, pressing play. “Loser gets to do whatever the winner asks.”

Twenty minutes into the movie, Baekhyun feels exhaustion slowly spreading throughout his limbs. He’s grateful for the distraction, though, he supposes, peeking at Chanyeol, who’s close to tearing off the pillow with how tightly he’s been hugging it since the _first scenes._   Who would’ve thought the composer’s confidence didn’t apply in watching dark suspense movies which mostly make themselves scary through loud and sudden loud audio outbursts and dark cinematography?

He snickers when Chanyeol finally emits a high-pitched squeak when the creepy ghost in the movie shows its form. “Yeol, I’m pretty sure Daedae once mentioned you helping out in making music for a horror movie.”

The composer blocks his sight from the television with the pillow, turning to look at the smaller. “Has he also mentioned that I only did that because everybody else was busy and that I only helped out in the official soundtrack? I haven’t tried being a composer for background music that much- much less for horror films.”

Baekhyun looks at him in disbelief. “Please don’t tell me you’ve never watched horror before.”

“I have! I think...” the taller replies. “The sound effects weren’t this eerie, though.”

“I win, then!” Baekhyun grabs the poor pillow from Chanyeol. “And as the winner, I want you to…” He pauses, just to be dramatic, wicked glint already in his eyes.

“To watch this movie ‘til the end.”

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol stares at the screen rolling the credits, promising to himself never to take on bets like this again. “Baek, want to watch another movie? Like a brighter and funnier one? Baek?”

He hears familiar soft whimpers in reply. So focused was he on the movie, he didn’t realize how tired Baekhyun was.

Chanyeol easily picks Baekhyun up bridal-style from his awkward position on the floor, smiling as the smaller relaxes in his hold, whimpering some more.

“You really still are a puppy, Baekhyun-ah.”

…

“Hyun-ah, brunch!” Baekhyun wakes up to his mother’s voice calling him from downstairs. It’s almost like he’s ten again.

“Mmkay…”, he mumbles. Maybe a few minutes more-

“Byun Baekhyun! Wake up and come down here, young man!”

“But it’s the weekend…” He groans. “Got it, mom! Just a sec!”

Rubbing his eyes as he goes to the dining room, he doesn’t see any sign of Chanyeol anywhere. “Mom, where’s Chanyeollie?”, Baekhyun asks before he gets the milk from the fridge. He drinks it from the lid, hiding it from his mom- like he’d always do every morning.

Mrs. Baekhyun hands him a delicious-looking plate of bacon and eggs then points her head towards the backyard.

He takes a look outside from the glass door, expecting the giant to be playing with Mongryong, his adorable, fluffy, and hyper, dark brown corgi. The pup loved Chanyeol back then, after all.

What he did not expect- and would never expect in probably all his life- was a full view of the taller’s glistening muscular back under the afternoon sun, flexing as he crouches to hammer something, all while laughing now and then at Mongryong, who was convincing the human to throw the ball he was offering.

 _I must be half-asleep_. Baekhyun rubs his eyes aggressively, then blinks a couple of times to clear the glow surrounding his friend which _is still there. Why won’t it come off?!_

Sweaty ~~sexy~~ Chanyeol stands up, his well-sculpted sides now visible. He endearingly pats the dog’s head, throwing the ball to the other side of the lawn.

Baekhyun averts his eyes when he gets a flash of Chanyeol’s torso. “A-are those, _abs_? H-how can he even have abs just by sitting all day?”, he mumbles bitterly, feeling his tummy over his sweater.

“Hyun-ah, what’re you doing just standing there?”, his mom peeks from the kitchen.

“Uhm…”, he stares at the handsome-goofy irony that is the _grown-up_ guy rolling on the grass with his dog right now.

“Well? Tell Chanyeol-ah to have lunch with us. Food’s ready.” Mrs. Byun goes back to prepare dessert.

“Yeah, mom I… I got it.”

Baekhyun gulps once, closing his eyes, patting his reddening cheeks. He slowly counts to ten before opening the backyard door.

“Yah, Chanyeol! Go wear a shirt, you’re hurting my eyes.”, he pretends to frown, trying to keep his eyes on the other’s shoulders and upwards. He bites his cheek to keep his focus.

Waiting for a witty remark, what he gets though is a shocked look on Chanyeol’s face which was strangely getting closer-

_Bam._

“HeyHyun-ahhadanicesleep?” Chanyeol gasps out, seeming a little tense as he blocks the smaller’s view of the lawn. Veiny, strong-looking arms stretch out at both sides of the door.

_Aaand there goes my focus._

“U-uh…” The taller’s toned and slightly tanned chest, the smell of sweat, sun, and faintly of strawberries- or maybe it’s just his imagination-all with that deep voice, fill his senses.

He subtly follows a drop of sweat running down from Chanyeol’s neck to his shoulders, chest, abs, to-

“Baek? You still sleepy?”, the other asks, innocently leaning close to check his face.

Baekhyun recoils and shakes his head, internally slapping himself. “Yeah. Fine. Totally fine. Mom-uh, wants us to have lunch now. Okay?” He quickly turns to go back, then remembers something. “Oh, and wear a shirt! She’ll scold you for that.”

“So what _were_ you doing back there?”, Baekhyun asks as he hands a plate to Chanyeol.

“Nothing. Just playing with Mong, that’s all.”

The smaller furrows his brows. “Then why’re you so fidgety earlier?”

“I-“

“Chanyeol dear! Good for you to join us for lunch. Have you fixed it this quickly?” says Mrs. Byun, setting a bowl of rice on the table.

Both boys look at her- one in alarm, one in confusion.

“Repairing what?”, Baekhyun asks.

“Nothing! I wasn’t doing anything!”, Chanyeol exclaims while flailing his arms.

“You over-exaggerate whenever you lie, Yeol.” The other folds his arms, unconvinced.

Mrs. Byun nonchalantly intervenes (again), “Didn’t you tell me you’d fix the-”

“Mrs. Byun!”, Chanyeol abruptly stands up. “Let me help you with dessert.”

 _There could only be a few things he could do at the backyard._ Baekhyun tries to figure it out. _Mongryong’s house? Nah, it’s perfectly fine except for a few dents here and there. Mom’s gardening tools? They’re not damaged, though. Dad’s pingpong table? He doesn’t play pingpong anymore, and I’m sure Yeol doesn’t have a reason to repair it so randomly._

_The only thing left is…Oh._

Baekhyun rushes to go outside, slamming the glass doors open.

He halts in half-confusion, half-amazement.

Its ladder was hammered back to place, the frail wooden bars surrounding the old treehouse were gone only to be replaced by new, firmer ones. The torn and wrinkly cloth serving as a roof of some sort was now brand new, just like how it was eight years ago. It got a whole lot cleaner too, he notices. The cobwebs and tiny creatures he never had the heart and guts to mess with were nowhere to be seen.

“What do you think?”, the taller appears beside him. He sighs, “I was planning to show you once I’ve done revamping it.”

“Why do it?” Baekhyun touches the newly polished and thicker wooden ladder, wondering how the other made it within such a short period.

“Hmm. You’ll see why later. For now, I have to actually make it livable- I mean, hang-out-able.” Chanyeol winks at him, suddenly taking his polo shirt off.

Baekhyun freezes, then sighs in relief. _At least he’s got a wife-beater on_.

He realizes how wrong he was once he sees those arms at work, though. 

_Well, shit. Why does it seem like I’m being challenged today?_

Keeping his head out of the delusional waters, he grabs a paintbrush lying on the ground. “Yeol!”, he calls the busy giant. “I’ll help. You can’t say no.”, he adds before Chanyeol could speak.

Something moves beside him then jumps on his leg. He laughs. “Myongie-yah, want to help too?”, he pats the pup’s head. Myongryong drops the paintbrush he was holding in his mouth to happily bark in reply.

It was a little after sunset when they get the painting and dusting done, a few stars already began making their appearance with a faint first glimpse of a quarter moon.

Heaving loud sighs of content, the two lie down at the make-shift sleeping bags made out of thick blankets piled up together. Since it was a tight fit, their legs were close together, a large woolen blanket covering. Myongryong gives up whining and begging his owner to pull him up, resting below the treehouse instead.

“Never thought we’d get to finish it in one day.”, the giant says.

“Never thought we’d still fit here. We’ll probably wake up on the ground tomorrow. I’ll get to you soon, Myongie!”, the other peeks his head at the side to grin at his pup.

Chanyeol pulls him back. “Yah, you’ll really end up falling if you do that. And nah, this treehouse could put up with two grown-ups. For now.”

Baekhyun, though a bit skeptical, says, “If you say so…What if I roll while I’m aslee-“

“ _No_ , you won’t. Not if I do this.”, the taller emphasizes, wrapping the smaller in one of the blankets then puts his arm under to keep him close. He puts his head firmly on the other’s. “There.”

The blanketed one holds his breathe, blinking once. _Hah. Just my luck_. He tries wiggling out of Chanyeol’s hold, only to be held tighter. “Yah. Lemme out.”

“Nuh-uh, we’re gonna stay like this. Mrs. Byun’s gonna kill me if you get hurt because of me.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Are you kidding? She loves you more than me, Yeollie. If anything, she’ll blame my clumsy ass for it.” He yawns, eyes beginning to droop; going up and down the ladder was really quite tiring.

The taller just chuckles, then nudges him to keep him awake. “Don’t sleep on me, Hyun-ah. Look!” He gently guides the sleepy pup’s chin towards the sky.

Baekhyun gasps, wonder-filled eyes staring at the countless stars twinkling in the black abyss.

“This seems just like that night eight years ago, don’t you think so, Hyun-ah?” Chanyeol chuckles in relief when the other slowly nods. “Phew. My efforts would be futile if you didn’t agree, you know.”

“Why would you want to go back to that night?” Baekhyun says, still overwhelmed but now a little upset.

_I’d rather forget it- you know that._

“I just...wanted us to forget that and make a new memory, instead.”, the giant replies with a sheepish grin. “That’s why I decided to fix this treehouse.”

“O-oh. Well, thanks for getting it back to normal… Though I can’t go home that often anymore.” Grateful for the darkness, Baekhyun feels his cheeks flush- Chanyeol’s pronounced warmth surrounding him doesn’t help, though.

“I’ll drag you here, then!” Chanyeol says confidently, grinning. “That’s why I’m here, Hyun-ah. This could be your safety zone when you’ve had enough of the stress and shit adult life brings.”

They laugh as they gaze at the sky for a while, taking in the cool night breeze and the silence of the neighborhood, a stray cat meows from one of the alleys far away.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise.”, Baekhyun whispers, like the quiet night shouldn’t be disturbed at any time.

“What are yo-“

_Hyun-ah… promise me you won't let others make you sad or hurt, for, like, ever, alright?_

“-Oh.” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Nonono. Please don’t apologize for that, Baek. _I_ was the one who caused it I-“

“Who said you were the only one?”, the smaller murmurs.

Chanyeol bends his head to look at the other, growling. “What?! Tell me who hurt you, Baek, I swear they’ll never see the light of day again.”

“Stop, Yeollie. It’s in the past. And they’ve moved on like I did.” Baekhyun says, remembering the one time he tried to set eyes on another boy, only to keep on comparing him to Chanyeol.

_You’re truly the only one who could make me happy then hurt this much, and in a span of just a few seconds, Yeol-ah._

Chanyeol, who isn’t believing it, grins anyway. He hums, thinking of another subject. “Fiiine. As long as I remain the only one who knows how to get your good side.”

“And how, exactly?” Baekhyun asks.  
“With this!”, Chanyeol proudly says, pulling a bag of strawberry candies out of nowhere.

“Tut-tut. This isn’t anywhere near enough to satisfy me, Yeol.”, the smaller chuckles, grabbing the sweets.

“Oh really? Well, wait ‘til you see what I’ve got for your graduation!” He gasps. “Which was supposed to be a surprise! Aaah!” Chanyeol slightly slaps his mouth. “Dammit!”

“O man, I could seriously watch you all day, Yeol. You’re the only person I know who could actually embarrass themselves all on their own!” Baekhyun laughs wholeheartedly, wiping tears in his eyes.

The taller pouts, but laughs with him seconds later- Baekhyun’s bright tinkling laughter was truly contagious. “Enough of that, I haven’t really asked what you wanted to do after you graduate, Hyun-ah.”, he says once they calm down.

“Hm…I’m not sure. Apply for a stable job obviously. Other than that, I don’t know yet.” The smaller shrugs.s

“If, say, there’d be an opening in SG Entertainment,” the other asks. “would you at least try to get in? I mean I’m not forcing you to, god, I would never! But even if I said I wouldn’t want anyone else to hear you singing, you _do_ really have a voice we’d all be proud of.” He gently smiles at him.

“Ah, so you don’t plan to monopolize my voice after all.” Baekhyun chuckles. “I don’t know, Yeol. Maybe? It won’t hurt to try but at the same time I don’t wanna get my hopes up.” He sighs.

“You know, if the day comes when an opening does come and you do try it out, I swear to quit my current position if they won’t hire you.“ Chanyeol winks at him.

“Whatever.”, the smaller scoffs, hiding a small smile. “Just don’t blame me if you end up sleeping on the streets. But I’ll just think about that if the time comes. How ‘bout you? You already have a stable job and all that, so, what’s next? The whole beautiful wife with two kids and a dog in a cozy house?” He smirks.

The taller bites his lower lip, deep in thought. “I think… well not right now of course but, I’d want to have that, cliché it might be.”

Baekhyun smiles while imagining those words stabbing his heart. “Breaking news! The lady’s man Park Chanyeol _do_ wants the domestic life! Call now at 1-800-PARK to apply!” He yells as he sits up, laughing as the panicking taller pulls him back down.

“Yah, don’t laugh.”, the taller pouts.

“Have you even dated any girl for like, ever, Chanyeol-ah? And no, that one week fling you had in college all because of a bet doesn’t count.”, the smaller teases.

“I… I’m planning of asking someone though.”, Chanyeol confesses.

“Oh… seriously? Who’s the lucky one?” the smaller could hardly keep his voice stable.

The giant chuckles bitterly. “Nah, it’s nothing. She doesn’t like me.”

_She._

Baekhyun feels another stab, puncturing through his chest- this time leaving a wide, gaping hole.

“Y-you’ll never know until you ask!”, he clears his throat, noticing his voice went higher than usual. He sits up again. “Maybe she’s into guys who’re kinda overconfident, slightly arrogant, and freakishly tall with big ears and a silly laugh which almost always is accompanied by wild flailing of arms-

“ _Baek.”_ , Chanyeol warns.

“But talented and charming, of course! Although, I think you’d have to show her your awards to prove it, Yeollie.” He hears the other mumbling something like “she knows them already…”.

The composer practically lits up as he sits up, too, saying, “You think so? You think I have a chance?”

Baekhyun fakes another smile- _God, how many more of this will I give him?-_ and nods eagerly, feeling his heart break cleanly into half.

“I _know_ so, Yeol.”

In one way or another, they end up talking about random things- from Chanyeol’s dire wish to get a poodle to Baekhyun’s secret dream to compete in at least one of the national video games competitions. They sing on-the-spot-composed songs with Chanyeol playing the ukulele and Myongryong’s cheerful barking once in a while.

 _Waking up like this isn’t so bad_ , Baekhyun smiles as he gazes at the sunrise, delving in the familiar warm embrace that is Chanyeol’s. And maybe, maybe it’s possible to stay like this.

_Maybe it’ll be enough._

_A comfortable heat spreading through and through that only I could realize, could notice, than to let it transform into uncontrollable flames, only to be extinguished at the same second it blazes so bright- too bright for others, for him._

…

 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Baek-hyung, wake up! Your phone’s been vibrating for like, five minutes now.”

He sits up straight within a split second, grabbing the device to check who’d been texting him non-stop.

Sehun clears his throat.

“Hm? Oh, right. What’s up, Hun-ah?” Baekhyun says, glancing at the freshman before scrolling through his messages.

The younger scowls at his hyung. “You’re supposed to be surprised that I’m here. In your class. When it isn’t even lunchtime yet.”

“Sorry, I pulled an all-nighter. And I’m perfectly aware that my class right now is cancelled- that’s why I was sleeping.” The smaller yawns loudly, wiping tears out of his eyes.

He goes wide-eyed when he sees _ten_ unread messages, all sent by a certain ‘Yeollie the handsome <3” (that dumbo actually typed it as his name)

Sehun peeks at his phone. “Sooo, who is it? Chanyeol-hyung?” His hyung keeps his phone away, glaring at him. “Ah, so it _is_ him.”, the younger smirks.

“That look better not have any meaning, Oh Sehun. Why’re you here again?”, Baekhyun asks, opening the messages one by one.

 _8:11 Morning, Hyun-ah! :D_  
8:11 Whatcha doin~  
8:54 Dae's bothering me scold him for meeeee  ><  
9:00 Baekhyuuuuunaaaah  
9:20 Oh right!  
_10:00 I got to finish some more stuff here so I'll just meet u at the cafe later okay?_  
10:01 Heeeeey :O  
10:06 Are you perhaps sleeping ??  
10:36 Are you sick ?!?!?!  
10:37 Baaaaaaek? :(  
_10:37 Want me to come over??? :(((_  
  
He chuckles at the giant's fussing, deciding to call him later.

"-because I don't have no one to hang out with. Have you been listening to me, hyung?" Sehun sighs, pointedly resting a hand on his hip.

"Of course!", the older keeps the phone in his bag, grinning as he looks straight at the other.

Sehun smiles back contentedly. "Okay, so now since Myeonnie won't be free until tonight and Jongin decided to continue prioritizing his so-called 'true love' over me, you're the only one I could ask this to."

"What is i-- what? Jongin? Kim Jongin, the barista at the café near my flat?"

"Yeah, he works there. Anyway, I need your opinion on what I should eat. There's grilled chicken, past-"

"Jongin studies here? Why didn't you tell me?!", Baekhyun exclaims, surprising his friend.

"I didn't even know you knew him personally, Hyung. He's also in the dance team, that's why we're close. Why're you exaggerating?" Sehun pouts. " _Now_ won't you answer me?”

 _Ha! So that's why Kyungja comes to visit me these days._ Baekhyun frowns, muttering, "I knew it wasn't for me."

"Baek-hyuuuuung." Sehun whines. "Fine. I'll just drag you to the cafeteria then."

Baekhyun receives another text from Chanyeol as the younger was starting to drag him away. "Uh, sorry, Hun-ah. I gotta go." , he says, rushing to grab his bag. Running to the door, he adds, "Oh, and you could eat whatever you want, Hun-ah! See ya!".

He sends a reply as he boards the bus:  
_I'm fine, Yoda-Yeol. Just took a nap. See ya later! =)_

…

It took him exactly half an hour and two minutes to find the luxurious building. Aside from SG Entertainment being three blocks away from the bus stop, Baekhyun doesn’t really have a knack for remembering directions.

Heaving quick breaths, he passes through the lobby, going straight to the company canteen. He figured the giant of a composer was here, since his messages that morning (before those anxious texts he sent) were nothing but rants of how he hasn’t eaten breakfast yet and countless whines of “I’m hungry”.

The smell of coffee and various cuisines fills the air. Counters bearing signs of different food choices line both sides of the room, lavish dining tables arranged at the center.

Feeling awkward while standing in the midst of chatting employees having a rushed lunch break, he sits at a vacant chair as he looks for Chanyeol.

He hears booming laughter before he sees the familiar black hoodie and track pants.

“Yeo-!”

The pretty features of Sun Bin laughing, making her eyes twinkle and cheeks glow even more, appear as he tilts his head to fully see the taller.

She seems half-annoyed, half-amused at the composer, who looked like he’d been stealing bites of food from her plate- judging from his hamster-like cheeks along with a cunning grin. A moment later, she playfully slaps Chanyeol’s shoulder, lifting her plate away when he attempts to do it again.

Unconsciously clenching his fists- as hard and painful as how his chest tightens- Baekhyun manages to crumple the paper bag he was holding delicately a few minutes ago.

(He may have breathlessly ran from Uni to that burger joint a certain dumbo loves and then again to give it just before lunch break ends.)

Baekhyun quickly turns back, running once again, but this time, only as fast his heavy heart could take him.  
  
…

Mindlessly picking on a tissue, replaying how the two co-workers looked flawless together, ( _screw their tall genes)_ Baekhyun could only sigh, cheering up at the sight of Jongin, hardworking Jongin who incredibly managed to capture the attention of one Do Kyungsoo.

_At least one of us could get a happy ending._

He slumps his chin on the table, drawing circles on the tiny puddle of water from his Iced Americano, which suddenly gets wiped off by something.

About to look at who decided to ruin his moment of self-despair, he instead gets a lapful of a black moving thing- which turns out to be an adorable hyperactive tiny poodle.

He gasps as he realizes this was the same kind Chanyeol wanted.

“I finally got him, Hyun-ah! This is Toben. Got him just this noon. Can you believe my mom actually brought him at work? And she’s been telling me not to get a dog. Bet you’re an exception, huh Tobennie?” The black pup barks at the name, licking Baekhyun’s cheek as he cuddles him.

The other giggles, mood lifted already. “I thought you were allergic to dogs?”, he asks the taller, still massaging the black fluffy fur.

“I could always take allergy meds.” Chanyeol shrugs then perks up. “Oh! Do you wanna bring him home with me?” he asks, presenting the grocery bag he was carrying. “I bought him dog food, but I also bought strawberries and stuff!”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, amused. “Are you bribing me right now, Yeol?”

“Am not!” He pouts. “Toben wants you to, though.”, he gestures to the already sleeping pup on the smaller’s lap. “See?”

-

“Please don’t tell me these have been here since forever.” Baekhyun says, wide-eyed at all the dog accessories in Chanyeol’s storage closet. “You even have dog clothes and what is this-” he pulls out a collar from under the soft-looking pet cushion. “-a collar with _Toben_ on it. Wow. You were actually a hundred percent more ready than any dog owner anywhere before actually having one.”

“Oh, you saw it already? I bought those a few weeks, months?, back.”, Chanyeol replies from the kitchen, pouring dog food on Toben’s shiny new dog bowl, much to the tiny pup’s delight.

Baekhyun was admiring the tiny black track suit Toben's owner bought for him when he jolts, feeling Chanyeol blow softly in his ear.

"Yah!" He stares daggers at the taller.

Chanyeol just laughs. "Sorry, sorry, you were just so cute ooh-ing at Tobennie's wardrobe. Come on, let's do something else!"

"Hm? Like what?", Baekhyun says, eyes sparkling as he puts the track suit on Toben. "Aw, not only does he act like you, he's dressed like you now, Yeollie!" He scrunches his nose. "Ah, he smells better than you though, Yeol."

"Hey!", the taller sniffs his shirt, pouting. "You just don't appreciate the sophisticated smell of Park Chanyeol's take on Ralph Lauren."

"Pfft. Toben doesn't, too. I believe no one does, actually."

"Really?" Chanyeol looks at him, then grins wickedly. "Then you should get used to it! Raaawr!" He suddenly pulls the other in a tight embrace, mushing the smaller's face towards his chest.

"Sto-hmmm! Cha-mmm! Let mmm-go!" Baekhyun throws light punches at the other's chest. After a few more muffled protests, he manages to push himself away to breathe, realizing the other has dragged them to his room.

"Okay okay, sorry." Chanyeol holds out a peace sign, smiling hopefully. He hands the smaller a controller. "Wanna play Overwatch?"

Baekhyun smirks. "And beat your ass again? Hell yeah."

"Ugh. I give up. You're too good at this." Chanyeol sinks on his beanbag, stretching his back.

"Oh what's this? You admitting that you're _not_ good at something?" The smaller chuckles.

"Wait 'til we go bowling. You'll know how it feels to be defeated this much." The other pouts and folds his arms, upset.

"Ah, you crybaby." Baekhyun laughs. "Let's just go watch something fun. You pick a movie. I'll get snacks." He says, standing up to go to the kitchen.  
  


Forgetting to ask the giant which, he checks every kitchen cabinet for food. He heard Toben scurrying to follow him earlier, now jumping excitedly. "Seems like you're hungry too, Toben-ah. Let's look for yours first, then. Hmmm...Aha! Here it is!"

He gets a handful of dog biscuits then puts it in the dog bowl ay the corner, patting Toben's back when the pup barks as if in thanks.

Another cabinet reveals cooking as well as baking tools. He goes to open the only cabinet he hasn't checked.  
"I swear if it isn't here- finally!"

He scans the first and second rows of snacks, filled with various cup noodles, biscuits, and candies.  
The third and fourth rows, however, leaves him gaping.  
Pink and red colored snacks fill the topmost of the cupboard. They were mostly, if not all, strawberry-flavored.  
Trying hard not to think too much about it, he then notices an interesting looking bottle containing a-unsurprisingly-pink fluid.

 

Baekhyun clears his throat, sitting next to Chanyeol to also lean on the bed frame.

"Quite a loaded supply you got there. Guess I know where to go to if a zombie apocalypse happens in the near future.", he says, placing random chips and candies in front of them.

"Nah, those aren't for me, actually. When our team of composers and writers get to work outside office hours, they end up spending some nights here." Chanyeol says, opening a pack of Lay's.

"Also, where do you get this kind of stuff again?" The smaller reveals the strawberry-flavored beer he saw at _that_ part of the cupboard.

Chanyeol seems to realize a few seconds later, getting wide-eyed. "Uh-uhm. I can explain B-"

Baekhyun holds out a hand to silence him, frowning at the movie playing. “Park Chanyeol. Tell me, what is _that_?” He gestures at the screen. “Why are we watching Zootopia for the-“ He pauses, thinking. “-seventh? time this month.”

“But I don’t wanna watch anything else! I know you still laugh at Flash the sloth every single time. Plus, Judy’s so awesome.”

“Even if you literally recite every single line Nick and Judy say?”

The giant grins, eyes sparkling. “Hell yeah.”

 

“Dude, they’re so over each other! I swear if they don’t have babies in the next movie I’ll sue.”, Chanyeol wailing loudly as the closing credits roll.

“Haha. Babies. A fox an’ a bunny. How’ll they ‘ven hav’ that?” Baekhyun giggles, evidently drunk. He takes another swig of beer anyway- his fifth bottle.

The taller, whose face was also a shade of pink, manages to takes the drink away from him. “Yah, that’s enough. I’ve only had three, you’re not playing fair. Plus, it’s hard to find that kinda beer, y’know.” He says, gulping the remaining liquid.

“Ha! Joke’s on you! Pretty sure you bough’ that fo’ me~”, the smaller singsongs. “Hmm…” He raises an eyebrow and comes closer to Chanyeol, almost invading his personal space.

“Why’d you hav’ so many strawb’y stuff there, huh, Yeol-ah?”, he asks, steadying himself by holding out an arm beside the giant- trapping him against the headboard.

The other avoids his eyes, choosing to stare at the other’s lithe hand beside him. “Well, to tell you the truth, Baek..”

“Yeah?”, Baekhyun, out of drunken courage he guesses, bends his head to follow Chanyeol’s train of sight, sneakily reaching out for another bottle with his other hand.

“They really are for you.“, the taller steals the bottle from the smaller, shaking his head in warning. “I feel like I’m responsible now that you’ve liked strawberries again, you know?”

The smaller sticks out his tongue at him. “Tha’s silly. Silly-Yeol!” He pouts. “Are you sayin’ I like ‘em again because ‘o you?”

“Well, did you?” Chanyeol pinches one of those pinkish cheeks, surprising Baekhyun when he feeds him a piece of strawberry out of nowhere.

Baekhyun hums in delight when the sweetness hits his taste buds, slightly closing his eyes. As he looks at the taller again, he realizes the other hasn’t pulled his hand away.

“Y-yeol?”

Blinking a couple of times, he really, _really_ believes that heated stare’s just his imagination.

Chanyeol grins, rubbing the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth with his thumb. “You’ve got a little-“ he says, caressing the smaller’s cheeks- all while staring deeply into his eyes, slowly, softly, going down his face, as if his eyes could touch it, too.

Baekhyun’s mouth go dry. He tries to snap out of his daze.

But once those warm orbs rest their gaze upon his lips-

-he’s a goner.

Not caring anymore- _~~bless~~ curse this drunken stupor- _he closes the mere inches between them.

Even within those three seconds as he touches those lips with his own, he knows he’ll never be able to feel this beautiful chaos with another ever again.

To feel burned and protected at the same time, those lips filling him with warmth as if to imprint itself on his own, then spreading it throughout his whole body as if it couldn’t contain itself.

He pulls away, drunkenness gone along with adrenaline. Gulping as he laughs it off, he says, “Uh, I must be sooo drunk!” He peeks at the taller, he continues. “What’s the fun in knowing something before it happens, right?”, echoing Chanyeol’s words.

The giant, mouth agape, just stares blankly at him. He blinks once.

_Ugh, why am I such an idiot?_

Baekhyun smiles hesitantly at the taller, waving a hand in front of him. “Hahaha, let’s forget about that, Yeollie, oka--?!”

Chanyeol pulls him close by the nape, caressing his cheek once more with his other hand.

_Huh?_

Those warm, soft lips he thought he’d never feel again were _kissing_ him- moving against his own, feverishly, addictively, like they wouldn’t want to ever let go.

Not knowing where to put his hands, he rests them on those broad shoulders as he kisses back. Though he could taste strawberry-flavored alcohol and a hint of mint candies, that indescribable but wonderful scent that could only be _Chanyeol_ and the fact that _this is really happening_ fill his thoughts, his mind, and his heart.

The taller holds him as if he’s glass, as if one wrong move could make him vanish into thin air- and he still couldn’t wrap around all of this. With that thought, the fire occupying his insides lit up like fireworks on a New Year’s Day- no, more like a nuclear bomb exploding amidst a silent night.

They were almost in-sync- just as in all the other things they’ve done- as they move their heads, their mouths, to come closer, closer, until they get to the closest they’ve ever been with each other.

Chanyeol rushes to kiss him again every time he tries to get a second to breathe, making him giggle- until the giant bites his lower lip to shut him up, sucking to ease the delightful pain. He pretends not to hear that sound he just made, stealing loud pecks as the taller struggles to breathe as well.

“What if,” Baekhyun whispers then looks at Chanyeol. They were both lightly panting, faces flushed.

“What if I told you the reason I hated strawberries and the reason why I like them again are the same thing?” He looks down, sliding his hands down the other’s shirt until he couldn’t hold him close anymore, not with fully knowing what he was saying right now.

“W-what if.. what if I told you that I’ve been liking them purely because of that-“ His voice gets shaky. “-that person…?”

And Baekhyun could picture it perfectly, how Chanyeol’s expression goes from worried to puzzled to a mix of both. "What? Baek, I don't understand-"

“Aaaah, what was I saying?”, the smaller giggles, slapping his forehead a few times. “It’s weird though, Yeollie. I’ve only had like five bottles and I’m _this_ drunk already- must be all the stress ‘cause of uni.” He flips the bed sheets then quickly slides right in, forcing a yawn. He covers his face with the blanket and turns around, his back facing the other. “‘g night, Yeol.”, he murmurs.

Clueless and slightly disoriented still, Chanyeol nods slowly, then breathes out a “goodnight, Baek.” once he realizes the smaller couldn’t see him.

Just how he couldn’t see the hot tears silently pouring out of his little prince’s orbs moments later, fists clenching his shirt like it could somehow lessen the pain in his chest as the clock strikes midnight.

...

 

“Mama Soo, Daedae’s so hungr-“ Jongdae halts just before the kitchen’s marble top which separated him from his friend, who was humming. _Humming._ The mostly stoic and grumpy-in-the-morning Kyungsoo was actually about to break out in song- at _seven_ in the morning.

He runs to his soon-to-be-chef of a friend, grabbing his shoulders to face him. “Who in the world are you?”, he genuinely asks.

Kyungsoo gets surprised for a second, then shakes his head at Jongdae. “Your friend but more like your cook. Yes, yes, I’ll give you pancakes in a while. Now go sit, I don’t want you near my stove again.”

“Did something good happen, perhaps?”, Jongdae pokes the other’s cheek, smirking while pulling away before the other could slap his face with a pancake.

“Nothing. What’s wrong with humming while I go tirelessly cook to feed you without any benefits whatsoever?”

“I’ve been giving you all my love!”

“No thank you, I don’t want all of it.” Kyungsoo chuckles, placing breakfast on the table.

“Suit yourself. I’ll give it to Minseok instead~”, the other proclaims, swooning.

They begin digging in, with Jongdae chatting about random things- random _Minseok_ things- when they hear the door being slammed.

Occasional hiccupping and something that sounds like soft puppy whines reach their ears.

Hearing those noises only once, like it was a lifetime ago even, Kyungsoo abruptly stands up and rushes to hold Baekhyun before he slumps on the ground.

“Baek? What’s wrong? Where did you spend the night?” He guides the other to the couch. Jongdae sits beside him, holding a glass of water for him, worry etched on his face too.

“Soo-yah, he- he…” Baekhyun wipes his face with his already damp sweater, face flushed and wet with both sweat and tears.

“Who-?” Jongdae starts but gets silently reprimanded by Kyungsoo.

“What did he do, Hyun-ah?” Kyungsoo asks, rubbing Baekhyun’s back soothingly, then pauses, realizing who the crying pup meant. “Where is _he_? Oh, he is _so_ dead.“

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, no, he just…h-he…wants me to forget it.” He softly whimpers as his mind replays this morning over and over again. “And I- I don’t think I c-can, Soo.”

_“You sure you don’t wanna eat breakfast with us? Toben’s lonely with just me. I think he’s getting tired of me this quickly.” Toben barks. “Yah, you shouldn’t have agreed with me!” Chanyeol picks the black poodle from the couch, pouting as he directs Toben’s face towards him, whispering, “We’ve talked about this, remember?” He bursts in laughter as his pup only licks his cheeks in reply._

_“I’m sorry, I can’t. I’ve got to help Soo with groceries and stuff.” Baekhyun bites his cheek, hastily fitting all his things in his overnight bag. He hangs the bag over his shoulder then walks towards the door._

_The taller gently nudges him by the arm before he could take another step. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’re still hungover, I could make some soup-“_

_“No, no, it’s fine, Yeol. I just really have to be there already.”_

_Chanyeol gazes at him worriedly. “Really?”_

_“Really.” Baekhyun picks on the strap of his backpack, contemplating if he should bring last night up. He looks up at the taller._

_“Uhm, Yeol…”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“What… What did we do last night? All I could remember was having too many bottles of beer after the movie and-“_

_He halts, checking himself to quickly hide his hurt behind a blank facade._

_His mind isn’t tricking him this time._

_There was his answer- there, in the panicked expression on that dorky handsome face accompanied by a nervous gulp Chanyeol failed to conceal._

_And yet, the other still voiced it out-_

_“N-nothing! We just went to bed, with my expert opinion on how Nick and Judy are perfect for each other, the usual.” Grinning widely- maybe even too much- he then asks the smaller. “Did… did you maybe remember something else…?”_

_-the pain was unbearable, like something was clawing his insides, stealing the oxygen all around him._

_He doesn’t remember mustering a smile but the evident relief on the taller’s face says he did. What he did remember was him saying “Oh, haha, I just dreamt something weird then. Okay then! I, uh, better go now.”, followed by a slam of the door and an exhausting, painful, and blurry way home._

Kyungsoo and Jongdae both hug him as he lets the last of his tears fall. “Why did I have to like a dumbo like him? Why does it hurt so much?” He cries until his body and heart get exhausted, until his eyes couldn’t shed more tears, until his chest feels numb because the pain was too much to bear.

…

Whistling happily while he waits for the espresso machine to do its magic, Jongin gets a tap on the shoulder by Yixing, the new barista hired less than a month ago.

“There’s a guy at the counter looking for you. A tall one. Said his name’s Chanyeor? Chanyeong? Chan-something.” Yixing grins, noticing his co-worker’s disappointment. “Sorry to get your hopes up, man. Though I did notice that scary-looking crush of yours peeking here this morning.”

“Really? Could you take over here, then? And nah, Kyungsoo isn’t my crush.” Jongin smiles at the other before waving at Chanyeol.“He’s mine.”

“Hey, Jongin!” The taller sports a full grin, thanking Yixing who gave him his order: two lattés and a strawberry shortcake.

Jongin looks questioningly at Chanyeol. “I thought Baekhyun’s at uni?”

“Ah, I’m not with him.” The composer points at their table. “I’m with Sun Bin. She’s a co-worker of mine.”

“Oh. She seems nice.” Raising his eyebrows but smiling nevertheless, the barista replies.

“Anyway, Yixing said you called for me?”

Chanyeol nods then laughs with a hint of nervousness, intriguing Jongin, before asking,

“Sooo… since I assume you’ve been kind of close with Baek, too, I was wondering if he... mentioned something about liking someone? Like, has he ever mentioned seeing a cute girl in uni or something?”

Jongin smiles, amused. “And exactly why’re you asking me? As far as I know, you’ll be the first to know if he does, Chanyeol.”

“I’m not so sure about that. Maybe he thinks I won’t care.” Chanyeol bites his lower lip. “But I’m just curious, really! I mean, it’s a given Baek deserves a great person who’d never hurt him and all, so I, as his close friend, should make sure he doesn’t choose the, uh, wrong one.”

“Ohh, is that so? Well, he hasn’t said anything about anyone.” _Except you, that is._

Jongin shrugs, internally upset at this situation. The cause of Baekhyun’s agony was seriously worried about him. _If you only knew._ “Maybe he’s just realized it recently? We haven’t really talked much these days.”

“Kyungsoo hasn’t said anything about it, either?” Chanyeol asks.

Now it was Jongin’s turn to feel shy. “Wha- why would he say something about anything to _me_ in the first place?”

“I thought you two were, uh…”

“To tell you the truth, I did think we kinda…were. But now, I don’t know.”, the barista smiles sadly.

The taller gasps, “Shit, I’m so sorry for asking, Jongin-ah! Argh, me and my mouth!” He says, lightly slapping his mouth a few times.

Jongin holds Chanyeol’s wrist to stop his silly antics. “Hey, it’s fine! It’s totally fine, dude.”, he assures the other. “I’ll never give up on Soo either way. Anything but him.”

“Ayayayay~” Chanyeol snickers. “You, my friend, are definitely more than hooked! I’ll be rooting for you, then.” He slightly bends down then whispers, “And if Baek hasn’t told you this yet, the way to Kyungsoo’s heart are exactly five words- drum roll please! Tun tun tun tun- it’s ‘Stay. Away. From. His. Knives.’ But in my opinion, it’s more like, ‘stay away from his kitchen’.” He winks at the barista, walking back to their table.

Twenty minutes of pacing back and forth outside the establishment, with half of it consisted passers-by and customers peering weirdly at him, Baekhyun takes one last deep breath before deciding to finally open the café door.

He takes one, two, three steps inside, raising his head as he casts his eyes solely on the counter.

Jongin notices the smaller’s arrival, waving a hand as he smiles in greeting. He pauses mid-air though, noticing Baekhyun freezing on the spot, eyes focused on a particular table at the corner.

Never had he imagined seeing all this only a week after the giant’s indirect, nevertheless full-blown, rejection towards his feelings.

The lovely fair face of Sun Bin being delighted with the _strawberry_ cake Chanyeol brought her seems to be the cause of the latter’s pleased expression. The taller guffaws when the girl unconsciously leaves cream on her chin but wipes it gently with a tissue anyway.

 _Exactly how did they end up here, of all places?! There are like, ten cafés around their workplace!_ Baekhyun curses, biting his cheek as he takes deep breaths, quickly turning around to go back home, to the library, or anywhere else that isn’t there. He looks down, upset, vision predictably blurry now as he walks across the street, not noticing the bike speeding towards him. He doesn’t notice until it was too near- he could only gasp in surprise-

Someone pulls him to the sidewalk in the nick of time, wrapping him with strong arms. His heart that was slowing down with the sense of relief beats faster again at the possibility of it being-

_Is it really-_

“You scared me, Baekhyun-ah!” The worried frown on Jongin’s face was a first for the smaller, since his friend would always have a smile on his face whenever he’s on duty.

“Are you alright?”, the barista continues, patting Baekhyun’s shoulders and arms to make sure.

The other looks up, still out of it. “Ah, it’s you…” Baekhyun chuckles at the pouty bear. “I’m perfectly fine. Thanks for saving me, Jongin-ah. I’ll make sure to tell Kyungja.”

“Yah, I didn’t save you just so you could tell him that.”

“I know, I know.” Baekhyun pinches his cheeks. “But you can’t argue that it’ll definitely make him like you more. You forget I’m his most precious and less-annoying bestfriend.”

“Baek! Are you hurt?!”, Chanyeol exclaims as he runs towards the two, ignoring the slight annoyance he felt when he saw Jongin’s tight hold on the smaller earlier. He walks closer to the smaller, looking like a kicked puppy when he notices Baekhyun avoiding his eyes.

Jongin sees the growing number of customers inside. “Uh-oh. I gotta go, guys. You got this, right Chanyeol? And don’t do that again, got it, Baekhyun-ah?”

“Yes, yes. Gosh, Kyungja sure is rubbing off on you!” Baekhyun exclaims after him, smirking.

“Baek-ah.” Chanyeol softly calls him. Baekhyun stays at his position, back turned against him. He clears his throat, making the smaller turn around, albeit rather hesitantly. “I thought you had classes? What happened? Why were you rushing to cross the street?”

“It’s…It’s nothing.”, the pup shrugs. “I was thinking ‘bout stuff, that’s all.” He glances at Chanyeol, thinking he’s understood it as goodbye, then starts walking to the convenience store. _Maybe a bit of ice cream would help._ He pauses. _And definitely not strawberry-flavored. Tch._

“You know…” Chanyeol says. They were already at the front of the store.

“What the-!” Baekhyun jolts then slowly peeks behind him. “Chanyeol, what are you still doing here?”

The giant raises a brow, pouting. “So you haven’t realized I’ve been following you for ten minutes now? I have to make sure you get home safe. That’s what knights do.” He says seriously.

“I’ve never agreed you were…”, the smaller mumbles. He enters the store then heads straight to the freezer, getting a pint of chocolate mint. He proceeds to the cash register, placing it on the counter.

“My treat.” Chanyeol says,  placing a pint of strawberry ice cream beside his.

“No thanks.” Baekhyun gets his chocolate mint then nods his thanks at the staff, ignoring the giant scrambling to pay for the other before following him.

“Baek, wait up!”

The smaller walks faster, but of course Chanyeol’s long legs catch up. He curses under his breath.

“You-“ Chanyeol pants for a few seconds then raises his arms, blocking Baekhyun from taking another step. “You sure you don’t want this?” He lifts the plastic bag he was holding.

“Nope. Now move, my ice cream’s gonna melt.”, Baekhyun moves around the other’s outstretched limbs, continuing to brisk walk.

“But whyyy?”, the other whines as he matches his pace with Baekhyun. He peeks at the smaller’s poker face, mustering the most ‘kicked-puppy’ expression he could come up with. “Is it something I did? Did someone annoy you at Uni?”

His unrelentingly endless inquisition shot down by the smaller’s unceasing obliviousness continue even as they pass by the café. Chanyeol suddenly becomes quiet, still following the other from behind, huffing before grabbing Baekhyun’s hand.

“Baek-ah. Please say something?”

Baekhyun halts, surprised by the gesture. He keeps his back toward the other, hating himself for liking the warmth like always. “Maybe I just don’t like it anymore.”, he mumbles.

“That’s impossible! Not with all the strawberries you’ve stored in your fridge- all of them labelled ‘BoBoHu’s property’.” Chanyeol chuckles, teasing the smaller.

Irritation, embarrassment, and hurt all flood inside him, riling him up.

“How can you even say that? How can you tell me what I want or not want? Maybe you’ve forgotten but eight years can change a lot in a person, Yeol! Maybe I didn’t like it after all or maybe I’ve gotten tired of it or- “ Baekhyun gasps, realizing he just spoke- screamed- his thoughts out loud. _How petty can you be?! Ah, you idiot!_

He bites his cheek, thinking of what to say. “Shit. I’m sorry, I’m just tired, Chanyeol. Just eat it yourself or something. I’m gonna go now, okay?” He stares at the fascinating little weeds on the sidewalk putting a foot forward.

“Wait!”, exclaims the taller, before Baekhyun could take another step.

“I’m so, so sorry for annoying you, Hyun-ah. You know me, I kind of do that most of the time, especially with you.” He gazes on the smaller’s tense back. “I know, _I do know_ that it’s hard to accept me back and I’m trying to make it up to you, Baek. In the only way I know, which mostly composes of doing silly things like this.”

Baekhyun could clearly hear the guilt in the other’s deep voice. Now _he_ feels guilty too.

Chanyeol continues, gently slipping the plastic on the smaller’s hand. “But I really just wanted you to have it. That’s all.”

Gripping the bag tightly, the other whispers, “Why? Why do you want me to have it- or any of the other things you’ve given me? Just go back to Sun Bin, Yeol. Bet she’s still waiting for you.”

“Yeah, but I want _you_ -“

His chest constricts- he’s already lost count to how many times it happened in just a week.

“-to cheer up, first. I’m your knight after all, right?”

Shutting his eyes closed to block the scene he chanced upon earlier- along with the others he’d been trying to forget- Baekhyun turns around, opening his eyes as he rests his gaze on those dark eyes he always dreams about.

“I don’t need a knight, Chanyeol. You’ve always known that.” He firmly says.

“But-“

“Fine, then. You, Park Chanyeol, self-proclaimed knight of mine, Byun Baekhyun, are officially dismissed.” He announces, refraining himself from reading the giant’s expressions, no matter how much, how badly, he wanted to know.

He turns around, then runs without a single glance, blocking out that beloved voice calling for him to come back.

_Dismissed from my life, maybe._

_But not from my heart. Never from my heart I’m afraid._

…

 

“BAAAEK. BAEKIEEE. BAAE-“

“I’m sitting right beside you, Dae. Please stop your unnecessary whining before my ears fall off.” Baekhyun says with a monotonic voice, blank eyes fixed on the television.

“Oh!” Jongdae peels the facial mask off his face, raising his head a little from his laid position on the couch. “There you are!”

Baekhyun lets out a hum, munching on a pack of chips as he pays no attention whatsoever to whatever late night show the tv was playing. He doesn’t even blink when the other exaggeratedly waves his hands in front of him- nor when Jongdae stands up then dances horridly, accompanied by frenzied singing, like it wasn’t one in the morning.

“Oh, come on!” He sits down again, affectionately rubbing his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Couldn’t you at least get annoyed? Or angry? You’ve been like this for days now.” He feels something poke his lower back. “What-oops... Yah, Baekkie, play with me!” He exclaims, handing the other the game controller he found.

Baekhyun looks at him incredulously, grabbing it anyway. “My baby just touched your _butt_ , Jongdae! How could you?” Pouting at his laughing friend, he turns on the game. “Where’s Kyunggie? Has he got another job? Or worse, is he cooking for another group of friends?”

“If being a doting boyfriend counts as a job, then he apparently does.” Jongdae continues, clueless his big reveal left his friend speechless. “Hate to break it to you, he also cooks for him so this is pretty much the worst situation.”

“Yah!” Baekhyun hurls a pillow at him. “Why do you know and I don’t?!”

“Ahhh, stop!” The other puts out his arms in front. “He hasn’t told me anything just yet. But it’s true! I investigated myself. He wouldn’t have gone to the café every day for the past weeks for nothing.”, Jongdae explains, looking pleased with himself.

“I’m not gonna ask how you’ve managed to find time to stalk other people. But well, he does brew his own coffee and he hates that place ever since you played that prank on him.” Baekhyun agrees. “But what’s with the cooking-for-him part?”

They start playing the video game as Jongdae relays the morning he caught Kyungsoo humming happily to himself. “But get this, he’s been doing it _every morning_ for two weeks now! I’m gonna video it one of these days just you wait.”

“Whatever you say, Daedae. Can’t believe Jongin didn’t tell me anything.”, Baekhyun mumbles.

Playing their fifth round, Jongdae shouts happily as he finally wins this time. “Dude, that was so sick!” He lays down on the carpeted floor, sighing. “We should play this with Chanchan sometime!”

Baekhyun stays unusually quiet. He gets the remote to replay the game, pressing the buttons a little too hard.

Noticing his friend's hesitance to answer, Jongdae slowly gets the device from him. "The remote did nothing to you, Baekkie." He gently says. "Is he... is he the reason you were crying those weeks ago? You know... that morning you smelled like alcohol?" He panics once he sees Baekhyun biting his bottom lip hard, curling his fists on the couch's armrest.

"You don't have to answer, B! It's totally fine! I just wanted to help you to maybe punch Chanchan if needed.", he adds. "I-its because of him, right? 'Cause as far as I know, Sehun and Myeon's got enough on their sleeves with their relationship so they can't really hurt you like that, unless... Does being a thirdwheel hurt that much? "

Baekhyun frowns at him. "Yah, they both love me! And I've never felt alone with them."

The other smirks. "Aha! So it _is_ Chanyeol!"

"N--"

"Won't you tell me? Pwetty, pwetty pwease?" Jongdae pouts then puts his hands together like a kid begging for another cookie.

Baekhyun huffs, biting his cheek once more. He tells it all anyway, from the little things that reeled him in, to the moment he realized he was falling but he was already in too deep, to being heartbroken before even saying anything out loud.

"And, well, that's that."

"Just for now... right? Don’t you at least need to clear it out? Like, closure?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I don't really know, Dae. My mind and heart's still hurting, so I can't face him as a friend- for now, maybe? Maybe never?" He sighs. “But one thing I _am_ sure of is how sorry I am for not letting you in all-“ he makes a wide gesture with his hands “-this earlier, Daedae. I was kinda afraid it'll be awkward at work."

"Baaaaek!", the other wails in distress, turning to hug Baekhyun and pats his back.

"If it’s any worth, he's an ass." Jongdae scoffs, frowning as he rubs his head on his shoulder like a cat. "Sure he's good-looking, tall and talented, but still one gigantic ass."

Baekhyun peeks at his friend who looks like he was already planning grand schemes of wicked revenge, then bursts out laughing- his first in a long while.

…

Though the metal swing creaks, it hasn’t given up on him, thankfully.

_Ah, he was right. He’s always right, that haughty giant._

He breathes in the midnight air; eight hours of writing his thesis proposal have given him a severe headache, so he decided to get some fresh air at the park. He takes off his reading glasses, then presses two fingers between his eyes, not noticing someone taking a seat on the other swing.

 

Chanyeol stares longingly at the lit window on the corner four floors up. He lets out a sigh once the light goes off minutes later.

_I’ll try tomorrow._

He continues jogging around the vicinity- his recurring insomnia perhaps does have its perks- his forming belly needed a little cardio. Hearing unusual shuffling in the distance, he slows down, then follows the noise.

He stands wide-eyed, a seriously pissed Baekhyun holding down a drunken man’s arms on the pavement near the playground.

“ _Ahjussi,”_ the smaller sternly warns. “Being drunk isn’t an excuse to let you off of what you almost did to me just now. Girl or not, this isn’t the right thing to do, got it?” He tightens his hold when the man doesn’t answer an audible reply.

“ _What did you say?”_

“Yes! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!”, the man, now panicking, seems to have sobered up.

“To?”

“To anyone. Heck, anything! Please let me live!”

Baekhyun releases him- or more like, dumps him on the ground. “Tch. I’m gonna let you off this one time, ahjussi. But if I see you do this again, don’t expect me not to take you to the cops.” He takes his phone then snaps a photo. “There. Now shoo.”

Chanyeol clears his throat as the smaller dusts off his hands.

The latter turns around, blinking once he notices the giant.

“Damn. I really do forget you’re a black belter in Hapkido. That scared me a bit.” Chanyeol jokes.

“Feeling nostalgic?” Baekhyun asks, slowly sitting on the swing again.

“You?” Chanyeol asks in return, inviting himself on the other swing.

Baekhyun shrugs. “Just stressed. Writing seriously isn’t for me. I took Economics to avoid it, for god’s sake… How’d you end up here at this hour?”

“I was jogging. Taking a break from song writing.”

“You’re taking a break by exhausting yourself more?”

“And you still wonder why you get tired going up a flight of stairs?”

“And I could still throw you over like I did to that bastard. Don’t test me, Yeol.”

The taller chuckles. “Actually, Sun Bin’s gonna kill me if she knows. She needs at least the instrumental track by tomorrow.”

“Why aren’t you hanging out with her instead? She might help.” Baekhyun swings a bit, looking at his toes peeking out from his slippers.

“Why would you ask me that? ‘S not like I’m her boyfriend or something.” Chanyeol replies, taking it as a joke.

“Do you want to?” Baekhyun quickly says He bites his cheek, suddenly feeling cold.

Chanyeol shrugs. “Dunno. Do you want me to be?”

“Whatever.” The smaller replies. “It’s your life.”

The giant looks at the starless night sky. “Why…why does it feel like you’re so distant these days, Baek?”

“I’m not, Yeol.” Baekhyun whispers, still not looking at him.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Why do you always conclude it’s because of you? That it’s your fault?”

“Then what is it? I could’ve done something wrong without-“

Baekhyun rises suddenly, closing his eyes.

“No, that’s the thing, Yeol. You’ve done everything _right._ Every single goddamn thing you did for me ever since you came back, ever since you found me again, made me like, like-“ He sighs. “-like this.”

Chanyeol stands up, too, taking a step towards the smaller. “Made you like what?”

The smaller turns around to face the other, his eyes can’t seem to follow though, choosing to shoot daggers at the ground instead. “Nothing.” He starts walking past him.

“Don’t run away, Baek. Please!”

Once he feels the warm hand holding him back, he bursts.

“Fine! Made me _like you_! Okay?! I like you! And not as a friend or childhood friend or close friend or best friend or any of that shit.”

He gasps a moment later, realizing he just voiced out his thoughts. _Oh my god._

“W-what? S-since when…?” Chanyeol shifts the other around to face him.

Baekhyun seems irritated and on the verge of crying at the same time, looking sideways. “You don’t, you won’t really know exactly when, you dumbo. It just happens.” He pushes the taller’s hand away.

“So, that night…” the giant trails off.

“You know me, Chanyeol. That amount of alcohol won’t affect my memory, especially not when something like _that_ happens.”

“S-so you remember?” Chanyeol says, worry evident in his voice. “That, that didn’t mean anything then, right?”

_Yeah, right. Like I could say that after I poured my fucking heart out, idiot._

Baekhyun sighs. “See, every time I do or say something about how I feel, you turn into that- naive, puzzled- like you haven’t noticed even a single bit that something’s changed. Something _has_ changed, Yeol.” He finally looks at Chanyeol, tears springing from his eyes. “I get it Park. Just say you don’t feel the same way- Oh _no._ No no no, you don’t get to stand there looking guilty and innocent at the same time!” He shakes his head, wiping his tears. “You don’t know how bad it fucking hurts.” He crouches down, letting the tears flow.

Chanyeol bends down, too, mind in a mess. Sounding helpless, _feeling_ helpless for being his little prince’s source of anguish, Chanyeol says moments later, “C-can’t we just stay the way we are right now, Baek-ah? P-please?”

Baekhyun answers a bit later, standing up, wiping the last of his tears away. “I d-don’t know, Yeol. I’ll try. I will. I really, truly will. But now I’m tired. I think…I t-think I’d have to stay away from all this- from you- for now.”

“Baek-“

“Look. I’m sorry that I’m so weird to feel all this and believe me, I never meant to ruin our friendship but… but right now I can’t go back, Chanyeol.” He grabs his bag from the floor, then looks one last time at the giant with forlorn eyes.

“I’ll tell you when it doesn’t hurt anymore, alright?”

…

Goosebumps prickle his nape, distracting him as he was about to reach for a book from one of the library shelves. He sneaks a glance at both his sides only to find no one- this creepy situation was probably the fourth time already this month. Baekhyun doesn't think too much about it, blaming it on the stress and paranoia of his last semester in college. He almost cries as he looks at all the economic books on his table that they were 'suggested' to read through. Their professors really aren't the 'hey let me tell you some exact pointers for the Finals' type.

Three hours in, he still feels that chilling feeling of someone watching him once he takes a five minute break from studying.

A hand tickles him on the nape, jolting him out of the blue.

"Relax, hyung." Sehun says then sits beside him. Junmyeon already took the seat infront.

"You okay?", the older asks.

"Yeah, hyung, you look spooked out."

"Nah, I do kinda get the feeling that someone's staring at me these days, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

Sehun perks up. "Oh! Then it must be Chanyeol-hyung, right? We've just seen him-"

"Hun-ah." Junmyeon warns the maknae, looking uncomfortable for Baekhyun.

"What?" Sehun pouts. "Did I miss something?"

Baekhyun chuckles. "It's fine, I'm fine. It's... been a month ever since anyway. Sorry, Hun-ah, I forgot to tell you some stuff. I'll tell you later." He closes the book he was reading earlier, glancing at Sehun as he grabs another one.

"Say, I _am_ touched and all, but why're you two here? I thought you had something to do for your anniver-"

Now it's the younger's turn to panic, quickly covering Baekhyun's mouth with his hand.

"Hyung!", he tries to whisper. His lover looks somewhat amused.

Baekhyun pulls away then bursts out laughing- or pfft-ing in this case- while Sehun explains it was really about nothing to Junmyeon.

 

Five tables behind them, Chanyeol sighs in relief as he sees that adorable square-ish bright smile again. A part of him falters when he realizes he might never be the one to cause it ever again. His phone rings once. Struggling to get it, he runs as silently as he can to the exit, knowing it was his boss nagging him to come back to work.

…

 

"It really is true, isn't it?", a flabbergasted Baekhyun asks for the nth time after- also the nth time- Kyungsoo calls Jongin to their table to make sure he drinks water or simply just to fix his collar.

"Is what?" His doe-eyed bestfriend glances at him before resuming to check his (unsurprisingly famous) cooking blog for questions and write new recipes for that week.

"That!", he gestures to the barista mooning over the other while there were no other customers. "You and Jongin!"

"Where'd you get that idea from?", Kyungsoo raises a brow, bemused at his crestfallen expression.

"You're kidding me, right? Jongdae said it, and I for one agree. Hell, I think that pouty bear of yours believes it too." Baekhyun frowns at him, thoroughly disappointed.

Kyungsoo smiles. "Maybe we are, Baekhyun. But, I still have a lot to prove to him." He says nonchalantly.

The other gapes, shaking his head.

"Seriously? You? It's me who pretty much doesn't deserve you, Soo-yah.", Jongin says, stealing a peck on his soon-to-be-lover's head before the latter could scold him.

"Jongin."

"Yessir, going back to work right now!"

"You- He- And you're okay with- Wow." Baekhyun sighs, head slumps on the table, then murmurs something about it all being luck and false happy endings.

“Baekhyun-ah, tell me the truth. Are you doing okay?” Kyungsoo says, closing his laptop to focus on his friend.

The other raises his head, surprised at the question. “Y-yeah, of course, Kyungja! I mean it still hurts, of course, but Uni’s got me occupied these past weeks so…”, he shrugs.

“Will you really give up on him?”

Baekhyun lets out a long sigh. “You _know_ I don’t want to but I-I can’t just hold onto him like that.”

Kyungsoo flicks his forehead out of nowhere. “Who in the world said you can’t?”

“He _rejected_ me, Kyungja! Ouch, you didn’t have to do that.”, the other whines, pouting.

“Jongin.”

“What?”

“Look at Jongin.” Kyungsoo says. “Didn’t you and Jongdae keep account of exactly how many times I’ve rejected his ridiculous ways to woo me?”

Baekhyun raises a brow. “Wow, you’re not humble at all.”

“That’s not the point, Hyun-ah.” Kyungsoo continues. “I’m saying that if Jongin could at least make me less annoyed at him, so can you make that boisterous giant reciprocate your feelings. I reckon you have a higher possibility, even- being childhood friends already makes him comfortable with you. All he needs is a little push.”

“It’s not that easy.”

His friend pinches one of his cheeks. “Aigoo, being in love will never be easy, Hyun-ah. But that’s what makes us cherish it even more, and what makes it sweeter once someone loves you back.”

"Baekhyun-ah! We've been wondering if you were really here. Oh? Hi Kyungsoo! I've been checking out your blog after Hun-ah mentioned it. It's very informative." Junmyeon greets them with a somewhat embarrassed Sehun.

Baekhyun mumbles, "Of course I'll be here. I need to know how in the world Sehun happened to not mess up your date for once."

"You're just envious, hyung.", the younger retaliates.

" _Hun-ah."_ Junmyeon sternly says, eye-blaming his lover at their friend's sudden downtrodden aura.

Half-listening to his friend's story on how their anniversary date went, Baekhyun looks around the café, thinking he might chance upon the one responsible for that chilling (yet kind of comforting) feeling he gets nowadays.

Moments later, Kyungsoo stands up and excuses himself. “My night shift’s gonna start soon so I should get ready.”, he says, pertaining to his current job as a chef in a five-star restaurant a few miles away. “What I said was just a suggestion, Hyun-ah. Whatever you decide to do, we’ve got your back!” he hastely adds, running to the exit.

Jongin seems to know Kyungsoo’s schedule, too, as he’s already out of his apron, holding two motorcycle helmets right outside the café.

Baekhyun looks at the two thoughtfully. _How did you do it, Jongin-ah?_

"Oh, shoot. I almost forgot I had a meeting with the editors!" Junmyeon exclaims right after.

"Let's go then. Baek-hyung, are you gonna come with?" Sehun asks.

"Nah. 'M gonna stay 'ere." Baekhyun asks, yawning. He glances at the bell tinkling, signaling a new customer.

His eyes widen.

"On second thought, I'll go with you guys!" Scrambling to get up, Baekhyun quickly slings his bag over his shoulder then half-pushes his friends to reach the door faster.

He obviously fails to hide himself behind the couple when a sweet female voice greets him. "Baekhyun? Oh my god, it's good to see you again!"

A puzzled Sehun steps aside, revealing the smaller.

 

Baekhyun does a small wave, hesitantly smiling at her. "H-heya, Sun Bin! What brings you here?"

"Just meeting a close friend. Come sit with me! Or are you busy right now?" She smiles at the three of them.

"Hyun's totally free." Junmyeon smiles politely back at her before eyeing Baekhyun as if to say _be nice._

The smaller gives him the stink-eye once Sun Bin goes to order.

“I just thought you had to face it sooner, and today seems the day you will. That’s all.” The older smiles at him apologetically.

“Fighting, Baek-hyung! Come on, Myeon-ah.” Sehun says, steering his boyfriend away.

Baekhyun takes a seat, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

_We’ve talked about this a thousand times, right Hyun-ah? You’ve got nothing to do with whatever they have. Nothing. Definitely nothing._

Sun Bin was about to take the seat in front of him when someone gets to it first.

"I'm here!", a cheerful Yixing needlessly announces to the two, baffling Baekhyun.

"I was about to sit there, Lay.", Sun Bin scolds him, quite playfully though. This left the smaller wondering even more.

"Have you met Lay, Baekhyun? Or maybe you've met him as Yixing? I don't really get why he needs to have two names.", she says, sitting beside Baekhyun.

"We've only got one life, Sunny-ah, so why not have multiple names? Why not live multiple lives?", Yixing says.

"How do you two know each other?", Baekhyun inquires.

"Oh! He hasn't told you? He's- was- a choreographer, too. And a damn good one at that. We actually met at a dance studio years back." Sun Bin replies.

"Yeah." Yixing shrugs. "But think about it, Baekhyun-ah. You doing one thing for the rest of your life, doing the same thing every single day, not knowing the what other things this vast and beautiful world has to offer?!" He shivers. "Why not explore other kinds of jobs? of living? of lifestyle? Exercise your free will!"

"Is that why you can't be tied down..." Baekhyun hears her mumble. "Hah. And no matter what SG Ent. does- even a generous pay raise!- he never gives in.", she raises a perfect brow at the barista.

Yixing winks, smiling sweetly at her then vaguely replies, "In time, Sunny-ah, in perfect time."

The other merely rolls her eyes at him, sipping on her latte. "Mhm! Baekhyun-ah! I almost forgot why I asked you to stay with us for a bit.", she says.

"Y-yes? What is it?" Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts of sneaking a text to Jongdae to do something, anything, to get him out of this fairly awkward situation.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Sun Bin looks straight into his eyes. "Has Chanyeol been okay these days?"

_What? Aren't you supposed to know that?_

"Uh...Why do you ask?" He asks in reply, trying not to let his worry show.

"'He's been kinda out of it these days..."

 

“Ya know, I think that after all these months, MinMin finally has the hots for me… AAAHHH!" Jongdae randomly blurts out, frightening a bunch of students in the distance.

"Like, just this morning, he totally checked me out when I helped the messenger guy pick up the stuff that fell out of his bag! Then at lunch, I clearly saw him gulp when I licked my lips- and his eyes even followed my tongue- though I'm not sure 'bout that part just yet. Oh but that's not all! Oh, nuh-uh, it doesn't stop there dear Channie, 'cause then he clearly wanted to wipe the mayonnaise off my lips! Oh my god he _so_ did-wait." He frowns, realizing he was practically talking to himself.

"Chan-chan? Yooo? Are you listening?!", he exclaims, snapping his fingers towards the taller.

“Hng? Uh. Yeah.”, the giant replies listlessly.

They arrive at Chanyeol’s place minutes later- they were supposed to pull an all-nighter to work on finalizing the new album tonight.

Noticing the composer’s dispirited state, Jongdae elbows him and reminds him to get his keys out. He peeks under Chanyeol’s hoodie with concern. “Chan? You wanna skip tonight? Rest for a bit? It’s perfectly fine, boss would understand.”, he asks.

The taller shakes his head, turning the lights on. “Nah, I’m okay. Want any drinks? Coke? Beer?”, he asks once he gets to the kitchen.

“Coke please, thanks! Wha-“ Jongdae gasps as he sets his eyes on something he’d never imagine he’d live to see.

If there was one fact he’d say about the clumsy, free-spirited composer Chanyeol, who never missed a day without stumbling on his own lanky legs and wouldn’t give an ounce of care about his messy hair, was that his flat bears the complete opposite- the giant would make sure his place was spotless, no plate left unwashed, no one-week old dirty laundry, with only a sweater or two draped on random places.

 _Maybe it’s an owner-place irony thing_ , he’d always think, _Baekkie’s things were as out of place as how his clothes would be the latest trends._

 

Which was why Jongdae takes a moment to digest all these- clothes strewn on the floor, beer cans, pizza boxes and snack wrappers were everywhere, a blanket left unfolded on the couch. At least Toben’s area at the corner was still clean, the pup jumping around its bed when it sees them coming.

“Dae? Your coke?”, Chanyeol hands him the drink then turns towards his studio, ignoring the clutter around him- unfazed even when he almost trips on Toben’s toy bone that was way far from its owner.

Jongdae follows a little later, after clearing most of the living room area. “I bet Kyungie would be so proud of me right now.”, he mumbles, rubbing sleeping Toben’s soft fur. “Well at least Chan-chan still takes good care of you, Tobennie.” He sighs. “I’m not sure ‘bout himself, though.”

“Three songs to go and we’re done!” Jongdae takes off his headphones and stands up to take a stretch. “The title track’s spotless as it is so technically two more. Unless you’ve got some revisions in mind, Chan?”

“I think I heard an offbeat somewhere near the bridge. I’ll recheck it later.” Chanyeol says, taking his headphones off, too. “Dae…” He stalls, tapping his fingers on the table.

“Yeap?”, the other sits down again, now stretching his arms.

“I kept on pretending not to notice for a month now but I really want to know… Why’re you treating me the same?” He stares at his piano, a confused frown on his face. “Why aren’t you making me do all the work as a form of retaliation or, or at least punch me once?”

“Chan-chan.” The songwriter ruefully slaps the giant’s shoulder. “Have you seen yourself? Have you noticed that every part of your flat except this studio looks like a tornado passed through it? You’re already suffering by yourself.” He pats the other’s black turf of hair. “Why’re you even messing your life like this, Chan-ah? You know how much Baekkie would beat himself up if he knew this. I’m sure you two would get to hang out again. Just give him time.”

“D’ you think we’ll ever be like… like before?”

Jongdae takes a sip of his softdrink, contemplating, before replying, “That, I’m not so sure.”

Chanyeol leans his chin between his outstretched arms then heaves a distressed, deep sigh.

“I just miss him so much, Dae.”

“Why get his hopes up that night, Chan-chan?”, the other gently asks. “I do know you were drunk and Baekkie was really, really reckless but let’s face it, you two are the best drinkers I know- except for Minseokkie and I still can’t believe it. And he knows that, Chan-ah, that’s why it hurt him more than it should’ve. That’s why he’s truly trying his hardest to make it- as you’ve called it- ‘like it was before’”.

“I… I’m scared to lose our friendship because of that.” Chanyeol admits. “Everyone knows being out of love’s easier than staying in it. And when it's my bestfriend, what'll happen once we get tired of each other? When every single thing he sees in me vanishes and I'm just plain, clumsy Chanyeol?"

The other scoffs. "Yeah like that'll happen. That friend of mine tells me stuff about you that are nowhere near your achievements. He makes sure to compare your- and I quote- endearing ears to every single guy instead for crying out loud." He remembers in slight disgust. He sighs once he notices the giant not entirely convinced. "Okay. Look at it this way. Even your music feels like its losing life, Chan-ah. I’m surprised you still manage to at least check the riffs and harmonies and all. I know it’s been a while since you’ve done anything with _that_ song- I’ve been noticing you opening it on your laptop just to stare at it.”

"W-what?" That got the giant's full attention.

"We've been co-workers for so long that I'm quite familiar with you, Chan-ah- besides, you're kind of easy to read." He grins before turning serious again. "From what I see, you're losing your passion for music- or at least it's decreased in some way. And I believe a large part of it is well... because it’s like you’re back to square one. Back to when you still haven't found him."

“What’re you saying? M-my music’s perfectly fine.” His melancholic voice tells otherwise.

Jongdae sighs. “See? You can’t even convince yourself, man. You probably can’t convince me otherwise either when I say you began to-finally- be occupied on something else other than work- plus you go to work every single day with that creepy-ish smile on your face which everyone’s inexplicably grown to love- since the day you met Baekkie again, heck, back when you heard B’s demo, even.”

Chanyeol stays silent at that, biting his lower lip, looking like a kicked puppy.

Placing a carton of strawberry milk in front of the upset giant, the other says, “Now the question is, do _you_ want to stay like this and never try anything at all? Life’s boring and, well, lifeless, if we don’t take risks and take leaps, Chan-chan. Baekkie’s already taken his.”   

…

It's a quarter to midnight. The station empty of anyone, the trains parked at the end of the railroad, no lights lit, the full moon shining on the night sky clearly seen.

_Perfect._

Minutes of struggling to climb over the wooden fence, Baekhyun sits on the railing, dangling his feet as he gazes up at the stars.

 _Two cruel weeks left then you're done with college_ , he reminds himself. He takes a deep breath, letting out the stress finals brought him the whole week.

_This was where it all started, Hyun-ah. Where you knew you shouldn't have fallen but you did._

"And look where that brought you.", he laughs lifelessly.

"He should be doing fine, right?" He knocks his head, annoyed. "Argh, what am I saying, of course he is! You just saw him all cheery yesterday...", he says, referring to when he "happened" to be near SG Entertainment's vicinity (for the fifth time actually) yesterday.

Ever since Sun Bin mentioned the giant constantly being so out of it at work, his mind can't help worrying. He also can't help going to self-proclaimed forbidden territory yesterday (and the four times before that), but once he'd see the familiar grand building, he would always stop himself from going in.

Although, that changed when he did see Chanyeol yesterday at the nearby cafe, _happily whistling_ while holding a _strawberry_ frappe.

Baekhyun frowns as he a thought dawns on him. "What if it was for her?"

His chest aches.

"Nah, maybe it wasn't! You saw how she seems to like Yixing.", he says determinedly, holding his head high. "Maybe, maybe... he just wanted it for himself, yeah! Why make yourself down before knowing the truth, right?" He lets out a loud sigh, closing his eyes hoping his heart could do, too.

His phone rings- he shakes his head as he sees the caller's name, pressing the answer button.

"Now what can I do for you this goddamn midnight, Daedae?", he asks sweetly.

"'Mhm?" Chanyeol blindly cops his sidetable for his phone, woken up by his blaring ringtone. He presses answer as he sets aside his laptop that's been in an awkward position since he fell asleep from working.

"'lo? Jongdae? What's up?" He asks, yawning.

"Chan-ah, I think the world isn't liveable anymore." Jongdae dramatically says, pretending to whimper. "Minseokkie hasn't been visiting my studio since he's been reassigned at another department! And these days I've been so busy that I can't even have time to at least see a strand of hair of his.", he whines.

"Dae, why're you saying this again at this hour?", the other asks, looking at the wall clock.

"I need you, my bestman, wingman, all-around-man, Chanyeol, to eat ramen with me. To eat my sorrows away, something like that."

"Okay...what?"

"Is that an okay? Okay! Meet me at the store by the company in half an hour. Thanks, Chan-chan!"

Chanyeol stares at his phone for a few seconds after Jongdae hangs up.

"Weird. But when is he not?" He shrugs, getting out of bed and grabs a sweatshirt as well as his car keys.

 

A little less than half an hour later, Chanyeol parks his jeep beside the park which was a few meters away from the convenience store. He gets out of the vehicle then heads straight towards it.

"Isn't this minutes away from their flat? He could've chosen a nearer one.", he suddenly realizes as he pulls the door open. He decides to get a carton of strawberry milk, like he does almost everyday for the past weeks. It was only after he thanked the cashier and was already sipping on his drink when he notices his friend already sitting on one of the small chairs outside- talking to another person whose back he's already memorized in his head after seeing it countless times. He notices the smaller munching on a strawberry-flavored pepero.

"Baek.", he whispers under his breath, pushing the door as silently as he can, staring at the fluff of hair he's missed touching.

They were quite focused on chatting with each other as Jongdae hasn't given any indication if he's noticed the giant.

Chanyeol decides to sit on one of the chairs at the other side, trying to come up with what to possibly say if Baekhyun was ever willing to talk to him once more.

"Ah! Oh shi-", he quickly covers his mouth, hiding slightly under the table then sneaks a glance if the two friends noticed him. He sighs in relief once he makes sure they didn't.

The excited remark his boss said a few weeks ago comes to his mind.

_Chanyeol-ah! I've just heard the demo of the new soundtrack for SBC's upcoming drama and I have to say... that voice! The world needs to hear it! I'm serious. Now if you don't mind asking your friend to, maybe, try and join us here, I'd very much appreciate it!_

After minutes of convincing himself- in a quite awkward crouching position under the table- he slowly stands up, walking even more slowly towards a clueless Baekhyun.

He stops a few steps away, enough for Jongdae to notice him. He takes a deep breath.

"Hey, Bae-"

"I think I can really move on from him, Daedae.", the smaller determinedly says.

"What?!" Jongdae looks subtly at the giant before turning his eyes to his bestfriend again, clearly alarmed at the latter's words.

Baekhyun seems he was also convincing himself right there and then, gripping the stick of his strawberry pop tightly his fists turned white.

"And I will. I definitely will."

Chanyeol's mind forgets everything he planned to say as he steps backwards as silently as he can- Jongdae almost stood up to stop him.

Pausing halfway to his car when he feels a tear fall from his eyes, disbelief paints his face. He wipes it off, hastily getting into the vehicle to try to calm himself down.

What he didn't hear, though, was his little prince confidently adding-

"But not without a fight."

 

"Oh my god. What in the world happened here?"

A groggy Chanyeol ignores the high-pitched voice ringing throughout his room, imagining it to just be one of the annoying neighbors next door.

"What-what is _this_?", Yoora looks at the scattered trash with half disgust and half concern. What she saw under the coffee table made her full-on revolted, however.

"Six? _Seven_ bottles of soju?! _And_ beer?! I didn't exactly raise you to be like this, now did I? Yah! Park Chanyeol!"

"Nuh-uh." Her younger brother replies lazily, voice muffled. He was lying facedown on the couch.

"Aaah! Wait! Noona!" He instantly wakes up once Yoora pulls him by one of his ears.

"What makes you think you've got the right to ruin yourself like this, young man? I thought I clearly said _I'd_ be the one to kick your ass if you hurt Baekhyunnie, huh? Huh?"

"Noona!" Chanyeol quickly covers his ears with the blanket when he gets away, pouting at his sister. "You don't have to worry, alright! He..he-", he pauses, biting his lower lip, looking like an already kicked pup.

"He's moved on. He said it loud and clear so you don't have to worry 'bout B-baek anymore..."

Yoora gapes in surprise at her brother, sounding so much like he's hurting, his face portraying something very much akin to despair.

"Do I have to worry about you, then, Chanyeol-ah?", she asks gently.

Chanyeol shakes his head.

"Isn't it good if he's moved on? Haven't you, too?"

He chuckles lifelessly. "How can I if... if I've just realized I can't, Noona?"

His sister sits beside him, soothingly rubbing his slumped back. "Dear baby bro, you should know that when you love someone-"

"I don-"

"Yah, don't you dare deny it!" His sister stands up in front of him, a hand on her hip. She raises an eyebrow, slightly flicking his forehead. "The last and only time I saw you drink soju was when Uncle Jeong made you take a shot- and with all the things I've been hearing from your workmates, you're about to lose your career young man."

The other keeps his mouth shut, cheeks reddening, eyes widening at her outburst.

"Now, as I was saying," Yoora continues, sitting beside him again. "If you love someone, it's only normal you won't let them move on just like that and be with someone else that easily. That is, if you think they'll be at their happiest with you."

"What if he could be happier with someone else?"

"Then why has he chosen you in the first place, Yeol-ah?" She looks wistful, then. "You have to at least find out the reason why, even once in his life, Baekhyun thought you were the one. And why you're acting like this after you found out." She slaps his back. "Yah, you need to see this through! That way you two either create a reasonable end or-" She grins.

"-a new beginning."

"But I-I feel like I can’t do anything to fix this, Noona." Chanyeol sighs heavily, running his hands through his hair, frustrated.

Yoora endearingly fluffs his hair back to place. "You could _be you,_ Yeol-ah. It's what made him fall for you, after all." She pauses, thinking of something. "Why not make him happy by doing what makes you happy? And this time, I'll disown you if you make him cry a second time, got it?", she reminds him, face stern.

 

Three days later, at exactly 7 in the morning, Jongdae gets a text on his way to work. He doesn't notice the stoplight turning green as he gasps excitedly at the message, ignoring the blaring horns of the cars behind him completely.

 

_Loey_

_6:54 Dae... It's done! I've finally finished it._

__

They were hanging out at a newly opened resto a few blocks from uni a few minutes until sunset.

__

"It's over!", feeling a huge wave of relief at the thought of passing the last of his subjects, Baekhyun raises his glass of apple juice. _["I don't want you and a single drop of alcohol in one place in any circumstance, understand?" Junmyeon told him earlier.]_

__

"Cheers!", the older clinks his glass with his.

__

"This is way unfair! What am I gonna do without you and Baekhyun, Myeonnie? You might leave me for some asshole from your workplace.", Sehun says, angrily munching on a nacho.

__

"Call me that one more time and I really will, Oh Sehun." Junmyeon reminds him.

__

"Oh, I get it now!" Jongdae, who was concentrating on his phone earlier, exclaims.

__

"You both are graduating since Architecture takes six years to finish and Baekkie's course takes four, and Junmyeon's two years older than Baekkie. Phew!"

__

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "And you just figured that out under half an hour. Good for you.", he says, sipping on his beer.

__

"It's awesome you get to work already, Myeon-hyung." Baekhyun sighs. "I got nothing planned after this but to sleep all the hours I lost at uni."

__

"Yah, aren't you gonna try that opening at SG-"

__

_"Sehun."_ Junmyeon and Jongdae chorused, both looking alarmed.

__

"I'm actually thinking about it.", the pup says, to the evident surprise of the whole group.

__

"What? I can't hide from- from Yeol nor avoid him forever." Baekhyun shrugs. "I already promised him to at least try.", he mutters under his breath.

__

"That's good, then!" Junmyeon interjects. "It's always better to do something you love and grab any given chance to make it come true."

__

"That's right, Baek-hyung." Sehun agrees. "That's why I make sure to do him." He winks at his slightly grossed-out friend. Jongdae full-on chokes on his drink, however.

__

_"That's it.”_ , his lover stands with a threatening aura. He stares daggers at Sehun then stomps away.

__

"Myeonnie-hyung! I'm sorry!", the younger follows him, backhugging the clueless graduate infront of the flustered cashier, since Junmyeon only wanted to order another cup of tea.

__

"Damn. That was like something out of the dramas Kyunggie binges on!" Jongdae looks at the couple in awe.

__

"Yeah, no." Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes.

__

"You should've seen what Hun does at uni- there are a lot worse scenarios than that." Baekhyun says, getting up. "Do any of you want anything? I'll go check on them so-"

__

He halts. The background music of the restaurant changes to the next song, which was like any other place to hangout in, except-

__

"Dae." Baekhyun manages to breathe out. "I-I think I've heard this song somewhere.", he continues, frowning.

__

_"I pass through the tunnel of time I spent longing for you_

__

_And was given another chance to return to you._

__

_You're just like you are in my memories_

__

_Both your lovely voice and your eyes like dawn..._

__

__

_As the end of this path draws closer_

__

_When an old prayer reaches us_

__

_The tomorrow we’ve dreamed of_

__

_Will spread out brightly in front of us_

__

__

_Blinding, golden sunlight spills over us_

__

_And you’re so beautiful, shining brightly_

__

_(Shining brightly yeah)_

__

_That I keep my eyes on you and take it all in_

__

_Before this sleeping world opens its eyes"_

__

_[Walk on Memories – EXO]_

__

__

Once the awfully familiar song hits the bridge, he finally remembers.

__

"Untitled.", he whispers, the realization like a heavy weight dawning on his shoulders.

__

_“But yeah, you’re right about this song being more personal for me. To tell you the truth, that’s exactly the reason why I’ve yet to add lyrics to it.”_

__

_“What, like you need to feel that spark and butterflies in your stomach and all that? And if one day, you do get to finish it, it’ll solely be for that certain someone?”, he muses._

__

Feeling hurt and anguish tearing through him, Baekhyun bites his lower lip to suppress himself from shedding more tears because this- _I thought I was over this?_

__

He runs out of the restaurant to go back to the flat, to somewhere, to anywhere, to maybe forget all this and the possibility that his heart may never be whole again.

__

"Baekkie, wait!" Jongdae says, a confused and worried Kyungsoo in tow. They try to find him once they step outside, but to no avail.

__

…

__

__

Baekhyun struggles to see through the dark hallway- his puffy eyes don't really help now that he can barely open them- as he walks to their door by tiptoe. It was nearing 4 in the morning.

__

He rubs his eyes in the hopes of seeing more clearly, because- _is that a person snoring infront of my doorstep?_ He isn't sure since it just looks like a giant shadow looming on his door.

__

Carefully reaching his phone from his sweater pocket, the pup presses the number 2 on speed dial.

__

_"Baekhyun? Are you alright? What happened? It's four in the morning please tell me you're at home."_

__

"Kyungja! Sorry to wake you and probably Jongin up but please tell me you've seen this thing infront of our door.", he whispers urgently.

__

Kyungsoo quietly chuckles, then replies, _"Yeah. That thing you're referring to might be scarier than any weird creature, though."_

__

"What? You know nothing scares me except having to face something like Chucky, or that creepy red creature in Insidious, or Slender Ma-"

__

_"It's Chanyeol, Baek."_

__

"-n....W-what?"

__

_"I went back there last night to get a few things when he was already sitting there. I've told him to just come back today or something but he won't budge. He refused to go in, either- says he won't without you. I gave him water and blankets, if you're wondering why he looks like a giant lump."_

__

"Oh." Baekhyun replies. "Thanks, Kyung-ah."

__

_"Are you okay? You know, talking to him? I mean, you could stay here at Nini's for a while then we could talk to Chanyeol together?"_

__

Baekhyun readily shakes his head. "No. I-I can handle this. It's been a while since that night, anyway."

__

_"Baek, don't think I didn't see you earlier at the resto."_ , Kyungsoo gently says.

__

"I'll be fine, Kyungja. Now go continue spooning your 'Nini' and do other disgustingly sweet stuff, okay?"

__

_"…That's not funny at all."_

__

"It is so!" Baekhyun teases.

__

Kyungsoo sighs. _"Anyway, you can do it, Baekhyun-ah. Just be yourself and he'll find his answer."_ he tells him before hanging up.

__

Hearing his heart pounding nervously, Baekhyun takes a few steps forward. He takes a quick look at the sleeping giant, almost bursting out in laughter when he sees the other's mouth opened awkwardly while snoring.

__

He suppresses the urge to close those eerily opened eyes like he always did, since it was an unconscious habit of Chanyeol's from childhood.

__

Gently placing his hands on those wide shoulders instead, he hopes the giant doesn't wake up as he moves him to the side in the meantime- while he thinks of how to properly talk to him again.

__

"Phew." Baekhyun silently sighs in relief, turning to the door to insert his key.

__

“Baek?”

__

He freezes at hearing his name.

__

_Oh no._

__

“Baek!” Chanyeol’s gruff voice seems livelier than how a person who just woke up normally sounds like. He stands up. “Hi! You’re here!”

__

“Uhm, yeah?”, the smaller sounds uncertain. “’Cause this is where I live…?” He keeps his eyes on the door, holding onto its handle.

__

“Oh! Right, right.” The taller laughs nervously.

__

Baekhyun glances at him. “So why’re you here?” _Way to sound like you’re not angry, Baek._ “Uhm…To what do I owe this visit?” _God, I've never imagined saying that to Chanyeol, of all people._

__

“Ah! Okay, uhm, do you perhaps, maybe, remember the untitled track I’ve been working on for, like, months now? It's been released today, and it’s, well, because I think I found them-“ Chanyeol pauses. “-my _someone._ ”

__

“Is that so?” Baekhyun replies, a little too cheerfully. “Come to think of it, I did kind of hear a song earlier that sounded like it… Ah! So that’s why it seemed familiar!”

__

He finally turns to look at the giant, smiling sincerely. “The song's amazing, Yeol. I'm happy for you… Is that all you wanted to say?”

__

“Don’t you wanna know who's it for?”, Chanyeol says.

__

Baekhyun tightens his hold on the door knob, the question resonating throughout the silent hallway, or maybe it was just him.

__

“Do I-“, he exhales, realizing he’s been holding his breath. “Do I need to, Yeol?”

__

“Baek-“

__

“I’m sorry. I-I still can’t do this.” Baekhyun fumbles with the key, trying to fit it in the lock as fast as he can.

__

“What? Please, Baek, please listen to me.”

__

The smaller successfully opens the door. He rushes to go inside.

__

Chanyeol uses his wide body to hold the door, then grabs one of Baekhyun’s hands to stop him. Once he sees those orbs forming desperate tears, however, he loses it.

__

“Come with me.”, Chanyeol says, dragging the smaller out of the flat.

__

Baekhyun gets too shocked to refuse, staring at the giant’s back. He only realizes they’re already outside when they stop. They were at the nearby park.

__

Chanyeol abruptly pulls him once more, this time to hug him.

__

“Please don’t hate me.”, he says.

__

“What makes you think I don’t hate you already?”, the smaller’s muffled voice replies.

__

“It’s for you, Baek.”

__

“W-what is?” Baekhyun steps out of the taller’s hold.

__

“The song. That song you’ve heard at the new resto by the uni.”

__

“I knew the song was for Sun Bin, Yeol, I already knew-“ He pauses. “— _No_.”

__

Baekhyun bursts out in tears. “No! You don’t mean that, Park Chanyeol. You don’t!”

__

“I do, I really, truly do. I fucking mean it, Byun Baekhyun!” Chanyeol says, slightly desperate. “Everything about it is for you. That song’s harmonies were from all my memories of you. That song’s lyrics made me realize I feel the same way, too. I even begged Jongdae to let you hear it first, too!”

__

Baekhyun shakes his head, sniffing as he rubs his nose.

__

Bending slightly, Chanyeol gently places his hands on his soft cheeks to catch his tears.

__

“Baek, why don’t you believe me, just this once? have you heard how much of a mess I was when we weren’t okay?”

__

“I _saw_ you were perfectly fine, Chanyeol. You were even drinking strawberry frappe the other day and every other day at that café by your workplace.”, the smaller mutters.

__

Chanyeol blinks at him, surprised the smaller knew that, then smiles warmly. “Drinking that was the only way I could think of to stop myself from running to you to hug you when all you needed was space.” He bites his cheek, flushing. “Ah, what am I saying? This is embarrassing.”

__

He hears something like a muffled gurgle. “Did you just laugh?”

__

The smaller shakes his head again.

__

Chanyeol grins then clasps his fingers over the smaller’s hand.

__

“Can you trust me again, Baek?”

__

He quickly lets go when the smaller freezes.

__

“O-oh, is that a no?” He laughs nervously. “I-I mean, it’s fine, Baek. I already heard you the other night that you’ve already moved on and, and-“ He stalls.

__

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol; he swears he could imagine his invisible puppy ears drooping.

__

_Ah, what’s with this turn of events?_

__

“Yeol, you didn’t hear everything I said to Dae, did you?”

__

“…maybe?”

__

The smaller stands on tiptoe, reaching his hand up to flick Chanyeol’s forehead.

__

“I said I can and I _will_ move on… but not without a fight.”, he announces, eyes twinkling, shining as his brown orbs reflect the early rays of the sun.

__

The giant pup turns confused, looking at Baekhyun as if he wasn’t real, that what he heard was all in his mind. “T-then,” he murmurs, “what did you have in mind to fight for, uhm-“

__

“For you?”, Baekhyun helpfully supplies, smiling a little. “Yeah, I was kinda still thinking about that.” He blushes.

__

Chanyeol perks up and smiles, any trace of discourage gone. “Then, you really haven’t moved on from me?”, he says, sneakily clasping one of his hands with one of the smaller’s.

__

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “But don’t think I’ve forgiven you, you have to make it up to m-“

__

Someone blares Chanyeol’s song somewhere behind him, interrupting his ranting.

__

Annoyed, Baekhyun turns his head to give them a piece of his mind- _it’s my song to play, dumb-ass-_ only to be pulled back into Chanyeol’s arms.

__

The taller sways a bit to the song, moving the both of them. He leans down a bit while delicately holding the smaller’s back.

__

“Will you kick me if I kiss you?”, Chanyeol’s deep voice whispers in his ear, sending shivers to his body.

__

Baekhyun composes himself for a few seconds before saying, “Why don’t you see for yourself? I haven’t forgiven you not bringing me strawberries for weeks now, after all.”

__

“That’s what you’re grumpy for?” Chanyeol says disbelievingly. “Not for me, uh, you know, breaking your heart only to ask for it?”

__

“Yah. Who said I was heartbroken?” Baekhyun places his arms on the other’s shoulders. “You just accepted what was already yours in the first pla--! Yah! Put me down!”

__

In a sudden rush of happiness, Chanyeol lifts him up, turning around in circles as he screams _Yes! Yes!_ quite a number of times. The smaller ends up laughing, too.

__

They were both gasping moments later, still smiling at each other.

__

“Be thankful it’s still kinda dark or we’ll be sued for that.” Baekhyun says, pouting. “Now put me down. I’m serious this time.”

__

Chanyeol shakes his head, grinning. “You need to kiss me for me to do that.”

__

“What?!” The smaller instantly turns red. “Or I could just kick your balls, Park Chanyeol.”

__

“Fine.” The taller pouts, giving in, then gently puts Baekhyun down.

__

“Good boy.” Baekhyun smiles.

__

He stands on tiptoe, then pecks Chanyeol’s lips. “There. Happy?”, he says.

__

It takes Chanyeol two seconds to respond. “Hm… not quite.”, he pulls Baekhyun closer.

__

Chanyeol takes advantage of the smaller’s surprise, letting his tongue in the slightly open mouth, tasting Baekhyun’s soft, pillowy lips.

__

Baekhyun kisses back fervently, exploring every inch of Chanyeol’s pliant mouth, feeling the fire within him burning unsteadily once again, like it was only meant to light him up whenever the giant was with him.

__

The taller caresses his cheeks, chuckling between kisses when he hears a little moan coming out from Baekhyun. The smaller bites Chanyeol’s lower lip- hard- in retaliation, almost drawing blood, grinning victoriously when he hears the other’s deep voice whining.

__

“Why you little- I didn’t know you were _that_ kind of guy, Baek.” Chanyeol says, smirking as he leans their foreheads together, licking his lips.

__

“You don’t know me enough, then, Yeollie.” Baekhyun teases.

__

“Oh I’ll make sure to know _every inch of you_ soon enough, my little prince.”Chanyeol smiles, then proceeds to kiss the smaller’s forehead, down to his eyelids, moving to the side to tantalizingly bite an ear, slowly moving to his neck then _sucks._

__

Baekhyun lets out an unconscious squeal. “Yeol, stop-“

__

“HEY! Cut it out, Chan-chan! It’s already broad daylight! Just do it later at your place or something!” Jongdae yells, already walking towards them, bluetooth speakers in hand.

__

The smaller successfully turns around this time, raising a brow at his friend. He notices the speakers. “I knew it! What’re you doing here?!”

__

“Being Channie’s wingman, of course!” Jongdae slings his arms over the two, making Chanyeol bend down to his height. “Ya know,”, he grins. “I’d like to believe I’ll be getting a very special place in heaven for all the things I’ve done for the two of you to make it this far.” He ruffles the giant’s hair. “But before that, you Chan-chan, must keep helping me until I have the whole space of Minseokkie’s heart. Got it?”

__

Baekhyun pinches his friend’s nose. “So you’re saying you purposely played that song at the resto?!”

__

“Ahh!” Jongdae gets away, rubbing his nose. “I’ve done more than that, mind you. And why’re you hurting me?! Why don’t you pinch Kyunggie and Yoora-noona’s noses, too?! They’ve been helping, too, you know!”

__

“Noona did?” Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to be astounded.

__

Jongdae looks at them disappointedly. “No offense, but you two are seriously hopeless without us. Okay, then!”, he looks at his watch. “Congrats to both of you lovebirds but now I shall go pursue my own happiness a.k.a me buying Minseokkie breakfast and walking with him to work. See ya!” He tells them, skipping away.

__

“Oh and use protection!”, he adds quite loudly.

__

“Please promise me you won’t ask for any more favors from that devil’s spawn.” Baekhyun says, flabbergasted at his friend’s outrageous confidence- or indifference, whichever fits.

__

"I will if you kiss me~", Chanyeol teases, doing a kissy face with eyes closed.

__

Baekhyun rolls his eyes then quietly walks away from the giant, who was still very much expecting something.

__

"Baek--?", the taller opens his eyes. His lips pout even more once he notices his lover gone from his sight.

__

"Come on Yoda-Yeol, let's go home!", Baekhyun shouts, already a few meters away from him. He yawns.

__

"Wait up!" Chanyeol yells, rushing to the smaller's side.

__

"I was just kidding, you don't have to outrightly reject it.", he says, looking like the world hates him.

__

"Pfft. You giant puppy." Baekhyun snickers.

__

He intertwines their hands together, then pulls the taller down to his height.

__

"I was kidding, too." He winks at him, then lands a smooch on Chanyeol's lips.

__

"Now I know I could do it alone as an independent human being, but you have to take me home and make sure I don't end up sleeping on the sidewalk- just for today.", he says.

__

A speechless Chanyeol quickly agrees, nodding his head repeatedly, a wide grin on his face as he swings their arms together.

__

__

...

__

__

"Baekhyun. You won't land a stable job to feed yourself if you keep staring at Chanyeol instead of your resumé. _Focus._ " Kyungsoo snaps his fingers in front of the lovesick pup who's been admiring the giant- _my giant,_ he giddily assures himself- for half an hour now.

__

The composer was supposed to be the one helping him with his resumé but he had a surprise meeting with some producers, thankfully at the same café near SG Entertainment. Kyungsoo, who had been proud once Baekhyun asked for help in adult stuff for once, readily went to his rescue.

__

The doe-eyed chef sighs as his friend waves at his new boyfriend, who finally notices him amidst their seemingly serious discussion.

__

“And you thought I was annoying with my-and I quote-‘googley eyes’ for Jongin. You’re pretty much undressing him with that gaze, Baekhyun-ah. Calm down.”, he says.

__

Hearing the remark, Baekhyun finally notices his slightly nagging best friend, instantly turning red like the strawberries on his cheesecake.

__

“I-I don’t look at him like that!!”, he exclaims, garnering the attention of the nearby customers. He nods his head at them in apology. “I’d never...”, he murmurs.

__

__

“Soo!”, an ecstatic voice says behind them. The two turn around, only to see an elated Jongin rushing towards them, waving the white envelope he was holding.

__

“I got in, Soo! I did it!”, he exclaims as he sits on a vacant chair beside them.

__

“Where?” Kyungsoo stares at the letter, eyes widening in realization. “You mean-“

__

“I got a scholarship, Soo-yah! I’m gonna be in the National University of the Arts next semester! Remember I told you I messed-up one move in the auditions and I really thought I wouldn’t get in? I really can’t believe this, Soo! What did they even see in m-“

__

In a rush of happiness, Kyungsoo grabs the taller with both hands on his cheeks and kisses him right on the lips.

__

The barista and future dance student freezes for five seconds, disbelief on his face.

__

Kyungsoo realizes what he’s done when Baekhyun gasps, rather loudly at that.

__

“I’m so sorry! Oh god what was I thinking?”, he says, dark orbs getting wider by the second as he lets go.

__

Jongin gets over his shock as he shakes his head, smiling ear to ear. Before the chef could say another word, he reels him in, kissing him deeply right there and then.

__

Baekhyun gapes at how fast the scene developed. “It’s a good thing Jongdae isn’t here to see this. He’d have a field day.”, he says absentmindedly.

__

“Baek!”, Chanyeol gestures for him to come over to their table. They didn’t seem to have seen what happened.

__

The smaller quietly stands up from his seat to give the couple- _or are they? With that kinda kiss, they should be, right?,_ he wonders- some space.

__

...

__

__

They were walking side by side to the taller’s car later that night, Kyungsoo and Jongin already went home in the afternoon, since Chanyeol’s (and surprisingly Baekhyun’s, too) casual meeting with some of SG Entertainment’s producers took longer than expected.

__

Chanyeol happily whistles as he holds Baekhyun’s hands tightly.

__

"You're even happier than me when it's me who just got a job in SG Ent.”, Baekhyun says, happy to not worry in ending up having a boring and tedious job for now, since he’s been hired by SG Ent. to record some of their demos, background vocals and help out at the finance department at the same time. 

__

“Who won’t be?!”, the giant replies. “I get to see you _and_ hear your voice nearly every day!”

__

“Oh really? I'm starting to think you just like me for my voice, Yeollie.", the smaller says.

__

"Well...”

__

"Yah!”

__

Chanyeol chuckles, taking his hand.

__

"I admit that I do like your voice, but I, Park Chanyeol, am in love with every little thing about you." He leans in and whispers. "Even that mole on your as-"

__

Baekhyun mushes his lover’s face with a hand, cheeks aflame. " _One more word, Park Chanyeol."_

__

"Arm! I was gonna say arm! Here, see?" Chanyeol points at a mole beside the smaller’s arm. He makes a gesture of zipping his mouth once he sees Baekhyun unconvinced. He smirks a second later though, eyes crinkling.

__

"Ya know, I've yet to hear that honey-like voice once I kiss that mole of yours."

__

Baekhyun sighs, opening the door of his side of the car. "Just shut up and drive me home, Park.”

__

__

Chanyeol checks his phone once the car stops at a red light. He gasps. “No way.”

__

“What’s the matter?” Baekhyun asks worriedly.

__

"You'll never believe this. Sun Bin got an actual boyfriend! Yes! Jongdae owes me money!”

__

"What? Who’s the guy? You and Dae-dae actually made a bet on that?", the smaller raises a brow.

__

"Yixing!", Chanyeol reveals.

__

"You mean Zhang Yixing at the café?”

__

"Yep!", the composer grins. “Hah, and Dae thought she'd never have the guts to directly say it to that clueless guy. She'd always bother me with these questions about what guys like. It’s not like she could just assume every guy likes what I like right?"

__

"Yeah, especially with your weird tastes, Yeol.", Baekhyun says.

__

"Beautiful, you mean.", Chanyeol quickly corrects him.

__

"What?" The smaller sounds like he's caught off-guard.

__

"I mean, you are my type, though? Beautiful. Talented. Brilliant and fierce. They're exactly what I like. What I love.", he replies straightforwardly.

__

"..."

__

"Oh shit. Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sor- well I'm not actually sorry 'cause that wasn't really a lie, uh, Baek?"

__

"Then... then I have weirder taste then!", a flushing Baekhyun retaliates. "G-gorgeous, funny, childish, talented. They're what I love."

__

He peeks at Chanyeol, staring at him softly. "Yeol? The traffic light's turned green."

__

"O-oh, sorry." The taller bites his lip as he steps on the gas. "You will seriously be the death of me, Baekhyunnie."

__

__

"Byun Baekhyun! How many times have I told you not to travel late at night, young man?" Mrs. Byun tells him as soon as she opens the front door of their home.

__

"Mom, I've already graduated from college, you don't have to nag about these things." Baekhyun pouts but hugs her anyway. "And besides, it's because I finally have a job! I was hired today."

__

"That's right, Mrs. Byun!" Chanyeol says from behind him. "The music company I work at chose him, in fact."

__

"Music? Oh honey, that's what you've always wanted, right?" Mrs. Byun hugs the two boys tightly. "I'm proud of you two! Getting to work together, it must be so romantic." She winks at them. "Reminds me of when I met your dad on my first day at the office."

__

"D-did you just say ro-? Romantic?" Baekhyun tries to hide his panic. "Mom, what're you saying?", he laughs nervously. Chanyeol puts his hands on the smaller's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

__

Mrs. Byun affectionately pinches his son's cheek. “Aigoo, it's perfectly fine, sweetheart. You two were so cute the last time Chanyeol was here, it's impossible not to notice.", she says.

__

The giant suddenly holds both of her hands, smiling widely. "Thank you for your blessing, Mrs. Byun!" He bows in respect. "I'll take care of your son and love him and be with him until my last breath, or the zombie apocalypse, whichever comes first.", he proclaims with a straight face.

__

"Just call me Mom, Chanyeol-ah! And oh my, that's so sweet of you to do that for Baekhyunnie. I hope you don't mind his lack of talent in doing household chores, though. I'm not sure where he got that."

__

Baekhyun, who was pretty much about to have a heart attack, pushes Chanyeol inside the house. "Am I the only one who thinks this is getting really serious and weird?! Mom, we just went here to hang out.", he whines.

__

"But isn't he your boyfriend now?"

__

"Well, yeah- I mean no! I mean yes he is! Ugh." He sighs. "But he liked me back just weeks ago, mom. I-I don't wanna rush him."

__

"Sweetie, it might not be in words but with all the things he's done for you since you two were kids, it's a given he's already loved you for ages. He's just late in realizing it, that's all." She smiles.

__

__

_It’s 5am._ “Yeol! Hurry up!”, Baekhyun calls from the treehouse, laying the pillows and blankets on the floor.

__

“Coming!” Chanyeol says as he struggles to come up, biting on the little basket for both of his hands were busy holding the ladder.

__

“Why’re you always so late?”, the smaller says, gasping in pleasant surprise at the basket of strawberries. He takes one in his mouth, then looks out at the horizon.

__

__

_It’s 6am._ “The sun’s here!”, he smiles as he munches on the fruit, then turns to look at Chanyeol-

__

_Click._

__

“You looked so cute I couldn’t help it.”, the giant grins.

__

“Give me your phone, Yeol.” Baekhyun warns him, eyeing the device.

__

Chanyeol was faster though, using his long arm as leverage, reclining further until Baekhyun was already leaning on him as he tries to reach for it.

__

“Hmm...” Baekhyun thinks of another way to get it. He takes advantage of their position, suddenly kissing Chanyeol, weakening the taller’s grip.

__

“Yes!”, he exclaims, waving the phone he was holding. He quickly deletes the photo. “There.” He sticks his tongue out, teasing the taller as he bites into another strawberry.

__

Chanyeol, who couldn’t resist, bites the other half of the fruit, surprising the smaller. He claims Baekhyun’s moist soft lips, needing more of it. He carefully lays him down on the blanket; the smaller wraps his arms around him as he deeply kisses him back.

__

__

They stare into each other’s eyes, the rays of the sun leaving a luminous glow on their faces.

__

“Baek,”, Chanyeol says moments later. “Can you hold out your hand for a sec? My hands are getting cold.”

__

The smaller holds out a hand, smiling as the taller holds it against his cheek.

__

“The other one?”, the giant asks, smiling back.

__

As Baekhyun shows him his other hand, Chanyeol suddenly kisses him.

__

“Surprise.”, the taller whispers as their lips part.

__

Slightly confused, Baekhyun looks at his right hand.

__

Glowing in the darkness, a silver ring was placed on his ring finger. But what made him gasp was the little red strawberry engraved on it.

__

“I got the same, see?”, Chanyeol proudly shows him a similar ring on his finger.

__

“Congratulations on your graduation, Baekhyun-ah. And thank you for being mine.”

__

Feeling overwhelmed, a tear falls from the smaller’s eyes.

__

_This is real. Chanyeol really is mine._

__

“Baek? What’s wrong?” Chanyeol kisses the tear away.

__

“Yeol, what if one day... What if you hurt me once more? Or worse, what if _I_ end up hurting you instead?” Baekhyun asks, forlorn eyes looking for assurance in the other’s warm gaze.

__

The giant kisses his forehead. “I would never, Hyun-ah. And if I do hurt you in any way, you just kick my ass without hesitating, alright?” He rubs his nose against the other’s. “And surely you can’t do anything to keep me away from you. My ears can’t really listen to another voice for the rest of my life. Only yours, Byun Baekhyun.” He winks, smiling.

__

Baekhyun pinches the taller’s elfish ears at the cheesy line.

__

Chanyeol chuckles then leans in to kiss the small pup once again.

__

“I’m all yours as you’re mine, little prince. This knight’s calling dibs!”

__

__

_It’s a quarter to seven in the morning, and everything may not always be perfect, but being with you will always feel so right._

__

__

...

__

End.

__


End file.
